Back to Before
by RoseThern1
Summary: After 3x11, Storybrooke residents are transported back to the Enchanted forest to face off with the Wicked Witch. With Regina mourning the loss of Henry will her powers be strong enough to defeat the Witch and save the Realm? Regina/Evil Queen Centric with ensemble characters. Mild Outlaw Queen and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters or Once Upon a Time, If I did I sure as hell would be on vacation now. Enjoy! Comments and gentle criticism welcome. First OUAT fic. **

* * *

The darkness began to fade as the purple and green fog thinned. The sky was a stark white illuminating the empty field where they now stood.

Her clothes felt heavy and a little too tight and as she glanced down she realized she was once again The Evil Queen. The material tugged as she took a deep breath proving that all that healthy eating hadn't made as much a difference as she'd hoped. Or maybe it was the lack of exercise.

"We're back." Hearing Snow's voice she snapped her head up to see who Snow was addressing.

Swords drawn, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora looked at them in shock. Aurora lowered hers and broke out into a smile at the sight of Snow.

"Snow! Is Emma with you? And Henry?" Aurora rushed toward Snow to embrace her.

"Emma and Henry are gone. Forever." Regina muttered emotionless.

Aurora stopped abruptly taking in the sight of The Evil Queen.

"You brought the Evil Queen with you?" Aurora asked.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," Regina purred. "Do I know you, dear, or does my reputation just proceed me?"

"Regina." Charming reached out his arm in a warning to back down.

"Snow, what's going on? Are Emma and Henry okay? Why are you back?" Aurora interrogated.

"Aurora, how do you know these people?" Phillip asked stepped defensively toward his wife.

"Ah. Sleeping Beauty. I didn't recognize you with your eyes open, dear." Regina spat out derisively.

"Really, Regina. Back off. I think you're going to have enough enemies here without antagonizing the few that don't know you." Neal said stepping forward.

"Let's all just calm down. Where's Mulan?" Snow asked.

"She joined the Merry Men. They headed out this morning on a scouting mission. Things aren't as you left them." Aurora explained.

"They never are. Emma and I made it back to Storybrooke safely, but much has happened since then. We've been to Neverland and back. Peter Pan followed us back and cast a curse, but Regina stopped it by reversing her curse. She saved us." Snow summarized.

"I sense a new darkness here. What's happened, Aurora?" Blue asked stepping toward the princess.

"What the hell is that?" Leroy exclaimed looking up at the large animal flying toward them.

Philip quickly reached for a bow and shot the monkey down.

"The witch's spies," Phillip explained. "We should take cover."

"I don't have any spies here." Regina frowned.

"For once I think the term "witch" wasn't in reference to you." Neal said.

"Phillip's right. We're not safe out here. Come back to our camp with us. The Merry Men should be returning soon." Aurora turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, where is everyone else?" Neal frowned looking around, only the small group who'd seen Emma and Henry off was standing there.

"I hardly think this is the time to stand around asking questions, mate." Hook muttered as he started to follow Aurora. At the sound of his voice Aurora whipped around.

"You. You brought him back too? Is Cora here as well?" She looked imploringly at Snow. Snow shook her head. "Cora's dead."

Ignoring them all, Charming turned to Regina who was just staring off in the direction Henry and Emma had gone. He grabbed her arm and shook her slightly.

"Regina. This was supposed to save everyone. Where are the rest?"

Turning to face him as she jerked her arm away she rolled her eyes.

"Unhand me, idiot. We weren't all in one place when the curse hit, so we didn't all land in the same spot. It's not rocket science. They're here somewhere." She explained.

"What's a rocket, love?" Hook questioned as he began to move forward again.

"We really don't have time for this." Tinkerbelle pointed up to the sky where several more monkeys could be seen in the distance.

"Let's go. We'll figure out how to find everyone after we get to safety." Snow said as she began to follow Phillip and Aurora through the field. The rest of the group quickly fell in step behind her.

Regina didn't move. Good. Let the idiots go. She was done rescuing them. She gazedin the direction of the monkeys. From her castle. What were they doing in her castle?

Something sharp and cold pierced her shoulder. She whipped her head around as she raised her hand as she summoned her magic.

"Whoah. Careful with that, love. Just making sure you don't fall behind. We don't need a repeat ofNeverland." Hook said.

"This is nothing like Neverland. There's nothing left to fight for. Henry's gone. There's no reason to continue to put up with those idiots."

"No, I suppose not. But if I'm not mistaken, those monkeys are coming from your castle, so if you plan to take it back, you might want to rest a minute at camp and regain some of that magic of yours before you go storming off on your own."

She glared at him, and held her ground.

"Besides, Henry's already lost one grandparent today, and while I'm not sorry he's gone, it would be a shame if you let something happen to the two grandparents he's got left. Even if he'll never see them again, you know he would want them to be safe."

"Well then move, pirate. We're villains. They're going to think we're plotting something.

"Aren't we, love?"

She brushed past him and began walking quickly toward the group.

* * *

Phillip frowned as he surveyed the castle. The men hadn't returned. Aurora put a hand protectively over her stomach. Noticing, Phillip pulled her in to his arms.

"Richard, tell cook we've returned and have guests. She'll need to cook extra tonight." Phillip ordered.

"We're running low already, your highness." Richard noted.

"David and I can go hunting if you like." Snow offered.

"No. We need to fill you in on what's happened. We need a plan." Aurora said.

This get-up was going to be the death of her. How did she ever breathe in this? Regina wondered as she sat on a stone bench a safe distance from the group who were now talking animatedly. But softly. Thank god. At least she could tune out those idiots. But it didn't stop the swirling thoughts in her mind. Everything felt wrong. The forest felt different. It was filled with a magic she didn't recognize. And she felt empty. Empty and alone. What was the point of a plan? What was the point of fighting? There really was nothing to fight for. She'd gotten what she deserved. A life sentence of exile from the one person in all the realms who believed in her. Who made her want to be the best version of herself. Who made life worth living.

"Regina."

She blinked to find Snow invading her personal space.

"Snap out of it. We need your help. Have you heard anything Aurora's said?" Snow's words shot at her like arrows piercing into her reverie.

"What more do you want from me? I already sacrificed everything I had. Can't you just leave me in peace to grieve?" Regina shot back.

"Do you really think that's the best idea? Do you remember what happened last time you were left alone to grieve?" Snow questioned.

"If I wanted to curse you all I wouldn't have sacrificed my son." Regina spat back.

"You aren't the only one who made a sacrifice, Regina. Gold's dead. I lost my daughter again. And my grandson. Wallowing isn't going to bring them back. We have a real threat to deal with. We can't afford to be selfish now." Snow pleaded.

Regina raised her eyes to meet Snow's imploring gaze.

"What would you have me do?"

"Help us."

She looked into Snow's pleading eyes. They were the eyes of the young girl on the horse, but tinged with a lifetime experiences that left a slight taint to the innocence. A worldliness. An understanding of how difficult life could be. But still the hope was there. That damned optimism that nothing seemed to be able to beat out of the silly princess. Regina sighed.

"Whatever it is you're planning isn't going to work." She said as she stood and followed Snow toward the rest of the group.

* * *

Horses trampled the ground, moving so quickly it was as if they were off to battle. As The Evil Queen's castle became smaller in the distance, Robin Hood slowed the horses pace.

"Robin?" Mulan questioned as she pulled her horse in step with Robin's.

"We should stop and water the horses now that we're a safe distance. Quickly. There's no time for resting." He finished. She nodded and began ordering the rest of the men about. It had taken little time for her warrior instincts to put her in a position of leadership of the group of bandits. Robin frowned deeply as he thought of his son and wished they weren't still so far from Aurora's castle. Little John approached him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Should we try to send a message back?" Little John asked his leader.

"No. We'll be there soon enough." Robin answered taking a swig of water before mounting his horse and preparing to depart again.

* * *

"So we'll distract the monkeys and other guards while you go after the witch." Charming finished explaining.

"There's a powerful evil witch, with Rumplestiltskin's crystal ball to see us coming, and you want me to go after her while you distract her minions?" Regina asked.

Charming nodded.

"Idiot. We'll be dead before we arrive." Regina snapped.

"She's right. If the witch has my father's crystal ball, she'll know we're coming and stop us." Neal said.

"Maybe she won't be able to." Snow said.

"And maybe fish can't swim." Regina shot back.

"Arguing isn't going to help. We need to work together. Regina, what do you think we should do?" Tinkerbelle asked softly.

"No one wants to hear her opinion. She'll do what she's told and Snow and Charming will let her live." Grumpy said.

"Ah. Finally. Someone's willing to speak the truth. Fine. Make your plans. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. That's the way this little team works anyway, right? You come up with the idiotic plans and then use me for my magic when it suits you. I'll be waiting for my instructions." She turned on her heel and stormed back to a corner.

"That wasn't helpful, Grumpy." Snow chastised.

"And she's right. The plan isn't going to work." Neal said. "I don't know much about this crystal ball. What if she can see and hear our plans?"

"She won't be able to hear." Blue offered. "But she'll be able to see us. Unless…I don't think I'm strong enough, but maybe Regina could put a cloaking spell on the castle."

"Like the one Rumple gave me to protect the town?" Belle asked.

Blue nodded. They all turned to Regina who was sitting staring into space again.

"I'll ask her." Belle offered.

* * *

Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed. But she was too tired to fight with the idiots. The heavy feeling in her heart wouldn't go away and she just wanted to close her eyes. To escape it all. Yes, going after the witch alone was certain to end in her death, but she didn't really care. Without Henry her life was worthless anyway. She shook her head.

A gentle hand rested lightly on her shoulder and Belle's timid smile flashed at her.

"Regina. We need a cloaking spell to prevent the witch from seeing us in her crystal ball."

"You've done a cloaking spell. Do it again."

"You know I needed fairy dust for that. Blue doesn't have enough. We need you."

"Nobody needs me. You need my magic."

"Regina, I know you don't want to help us. I understand how you feel. I feel it too. I don't know what I'll do without Rumple. We're all lost."

"Lost? I thought we were home."

Belle smiled. "Lost in this world that should be familiar but isn't. Lost without the people that mean the most to us. But that's why we have to ban together. We have to support each other. You can live without Henry. And I can live without Rumple. We have to because it's what they would have wanted. But none of us will live if you don't help us. We need you…and your magic. You can keep us safe."

Regina pushed herself off the bench and started to stand, when a young boy burst through the side door and came running into the room.

"Cook said dinner's ready, but there's only a little so you better hurry!" The curly-haired little boy squealed.

"Well then lead the way to the dining hall." Charming said.

"You go ahead. Regina and I will find you after the cloak's up." Belle said.

"We don't have cloaks here. My dad took them all with him to disguise his men so the bad witch wouldn't get them." The boy said.

"Not real cloaks. A magic cloak. To make the castle invisible so the bad witch can't find us." Snow explained. Turning to Regina, "Thank you, Regina."

Regina just nodded before standing. She closed her eyes and drew in a focusing breath. As she raised her arms, the boy slammed his body into her, knocking her sideways forcing her to grab the wall for support.

"No!" he screamed. "Stop!" he said as he began throwing his little fists at her.

Righting herself, Regina turned in confusion to face the little boy. She took hold of his hands ending the barrage of punches.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It's rude to body slam your guests." Regina chastised.

"You can't make us invisible." He said stubbornly.

"Not us. Just the castle. Don't worry. You'll still be able to see everyone."

"Not the castle either. They won't be able to find us."

"That's the idea."

"No. He means the Merry Men. The merry men won't be able to find the castle." Phillip interjected.

"Shall we wait for them to return then?" Regina questioned.

"I don't think that's safe." Aurora said. "We don't know how long they'll be gone. They should have returned already."

"They're late? Are they okay? Is Daddy hurt?" Roland asked, verging on tears.

"I'm sure they're fine, sweetie." Aurora said patting him on the back. "Maybe they just had to go farther than they thought to find anything.

Roland looked at her with distrust.

Still holding the boy's hands, Regina crouched down to meet his eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Roland."

"Well, Roland, how about this, I'll put up the cloaking spell and then, if you help me, I'll do another spell that will let us know when they're in near the castle and we can go out and get them. How does that sound?" Regina reasoned.

"You promise we'll know when they're looking for us and they won't get lost?" he asked earnestly.

"I promise."

"Okay. How do I help?" Roland asked.

"Go find me something of your father's." The boy immediately ran off. "And if you're awake enough, dear, you could find me something of that Mulan person's as well." Regina turned to Aurora.

"I'm perfectly awake. No thanks to you."

"It wasn't my curse, princess. You really should be more careful around needles."

Aurora opened her mouth to argue, but Regina cut her off. "Now. I need to concentrate." She shut her eyes again, and raised her hands. A yellow glow shimmered and then disappeared. "That should do it." Regina flopped down on the bench rather ungracefully.

"Thank you, Regina." Belle said.

Roland came running back in with a hat.

"Here. This is my father's. You'll give it back right?" He asked handing it to Regina.

"I will." She said nodding seriously. She waved her hand over the hat and it glowed for a moment and then returned to normal. "All done. I'm going to keep it with me until he returns if you'll let me. I'll be able to sense their presence easier if it's near me."

"Okay. As long as you're careful with it." Roland agreed.

Phillip returned holding a small coin purse.

"This is Mulan's." He said offering it to Regina.

Regina took it inhaling deeply as she did. She was still tired from all the magic the curse took. She just wanted to tuck Henry in and go to bed. Tuck Henry in…

"Regina?" Belle questioned.

Shaking her head she again waved her hand over the object causing it to glow briefly.

"There. That's taken care of. I'll know when they're back and we can go out and retrieve them."

"Good. Then let's get dinner. Come along, Roland." Aurora said authoritatively. Roland took her hand and they began walking with Belle and Phillip following. Noticing Regina hadn't moved, Belle turned.

"Regina, are you coming?" she asked.

"I'm not really very hungry. I'll just wait her for them to return. I'm sure you'll come find me if I'm needed again."

"You should eat" Belle began.

"I'll decide when I need to eat." Regina shot back angrily. Thinking Regina might need some space, Belle just nodded and followed the others out.

* * *

Robin found the rhythmic clopping of the horses almost hypnotic. He frowned as he sat straighter on his horse and squinted into the distance. He still couldn't see the castle. But they should be nearly there. They'd been riding all day and all evening.

Little John brought his horse up to ride beside Robin.

"Still no sight of the castle? Do you think we got turned around? Maybe some spell the witch cast?"

Robin shook his head. "No. I'm certain we're riding the right way. We must have ridden farther away than I remembered." Suddenly, he jerked his head up, looking into the sky. "Did you hear that?"

John shook his head and surveyed the area around them seeing nothing.

"Lost your castle, my pretties?" The witch cackled on a broom right hovering right above them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: let me check... nope still don't own any of the characters or OUAT/Wicked. Thus they belong to their respective owners. Thank you all and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

The witch hovered high above the men. They frozen for a moment and stared at her. They hadn't seen the witch herself yet. Was she green? Snapping out of the trance, first Robin shouted, "Attack!"

All the men immediately drew their weapons and began sending arrows at the witch, who just flew higher away from the arrows.

"I'm not so easily defeated." She turned her broom back toward her castle. "This is your last warning. Stay away from me. Stay away from my castle. And stay out of my way." And she abruptly flew off into the darkness of the night.

"Man down." One of the merry men called out and the whole band stopped riding to see the unconscious man on the ground. "He ran right into a tree and knocked himself off his horse."

"And the horse has run off, I see." Little John noted. "Let's get him on one of ours and get moving. We need to get back to the castle before she comes back."

* * *

Regina was standing at one of the windows peering out into the darkness. She wanted to let the darkness surround her- take her away, but the bars on the window kept her firmly in the candle-lit castle. Her thumb was stroking the soft material of the hat, and oddly it brought her a sense of comfort.

Snow stepped into the hall, her footsteps echoing in the silence. Regina didn't acknowledge her.

"There's not a lot of empty rooms since the whole army is staying here instead of in their barracks. So we're sharing the royal quarters. Tink's agreed to share a room with you." Snow offered.

"That won't be necessary."

"Regina, now is not the time to pull the 'I'm royalty so treat me like it routine.'"

"I meant. That won't be necessary, because I won't be needing a place to sleep. I'll wait here until the scouts return."

"We have no idea how long they'll be. You should rest. You may have magic, but you are still human."

"I'm well aware of my limitations, thank you."

"I'm not so sure you are. You didn't eat, now you don't want to sleep and you're using magic left and right like it grows on trees. Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm using magic because you asked me to."

"Regina, I just—"

"Goodnight, Snow."

"Can I at least show you the room? So you'll know where to go after you make sure the men get into the castle?"

Regina eyed Snow, considering it, she assented, deciding it was easier to give in than argue.

* * *

Robin pulled the reins on his horse.

"What is it?" Little John asked.

"There are dead animals on the ground. I can't quite see what they are in this light."

Mulan quickly dismounted her horse and lit a torch on fire. Moving among the now stopped horses she came closer to the dead animals.

"The witches' monkeys." She stated. "We must be near the castle. Phillip must have taken them down. He must be getting better with his aim. I haven't seen him take on down yet and there are half a dozen here."

"But I still don't see the castle. If we're that close shouldn't we see it?" Little John disagreed.

"This is the open field a few miles from the castle. I'm sure of it. Let's keep moving." Robin said ending the discussion.

* * *

As Regina moved back down the hall alone, she saw a small shadow move in the corner.

"You can come out, Roland. You've been discovered." She called and the little boy stepped into view. "What are you doing out of bed? It's late."

"I couldn't sleep. I miss daddy. When will he be home?" The boy asked.

"I'm sure he's on his way now. And he won't be happy to find you out of bed in the middle of the night." Regina said. "Where's your room?"

Roland pointed and Regina picked him up without a thought and headed toward the room he'd indicated. Roland stared at her; no one carried him but his father. Who was this strange woman with magic? His father hated magic. Maybe he should tell her to go away. Before he could make a decision, Regina was leaning over still holding him as she pulled the blankets back on his bed. She laid him down and gently pulled to covers over him to tuck him in.

"What if daddy tries to come home and everyone's sleeping?"

Regina tucked the covers tightly around Roland and smoothed back his hair as she did with Henry when he was little. Henry. She shut her eyes pushing back the thoughts.

"I'm going to stay awake until they're home. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow." Regina assured him.

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do. I'm sure he can't wait to get back to you."

Roland smiled as he shut his eyes. Regina blew out the candle and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Everything was spinning around him. He couldn't quite focus. He could hear obnoxious singing. Cheerful. And much too loud for how foggy his brain felt. Something was in his hand. Blinking his eyes hard he focused on what he was holding.

A dagger.

A bloody dagger.

Suddenly there was screaming around him. He looked up and a collection of short little men – were they dwarfs? – backed away from him.

"No need to be afraid," a melodic voice practically sang. "The wizard has arrived."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely encouragement and suggestions! And thanks in general for even reading! I hope I can continue to entertain you all!

* * *

Regina had been thinking about Henry again when the hat in her hand and the money pouch in her pocket both began to glow. She squinted out of the window, trying to make out anyone approaching. She couldn't see anything, but from the intense glowing she knew without a doubt that they were nearby. She glanced around to see if any of the guards were nearby to go with her. Finding she was quite alone, she sighed and headed toward the castle gates.

As she stepped outside the castle door, she shivered. She'd forgotten how chilly nights could get in the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't that she was used to warm weather, Maine was plenty cold, but at least she had her warm coats there. This dipping neckline was doing nothing to keep the cold out.

She waved her hand to illuminate the grounds surrounding the castle.

"Witch!" one of the merry men shouted and immediately arrows began raining toward her.

Why was everyone's first instinct to attack her? Sighing in exasperation, she froze the arrows in a row before they reached her and then let them fall harmlessly to the ground.

"I come out in the middle of the night to open the castle gates for you and this is the gratitude I get?" Regina said in a regally annoyed tone.

Mulan squinted into the distance at Regina, finding her much too familiar for her liking. "Cora?" she asked.

"Not quite. Shall we continue this inside?" Regina asked.

"What have you done to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora?" Mulan asked.

"I haven't done a thing to anyone. They're all inside the castle. Which is safe, thanks to my cloaking spell. Now would you like to come in, or would you rather sleep out here? I don't really care either way, but the little boy inside seemed awfully worried about one of you."

"We're coming." Robin said. "Put the weapons away."

"But," Little John started to object.

"They're useless anyway, and they just irritate me. Listen to the man." Regina said.

The men grumbled, but followed Robin's orders.

"Now. I trust you'll not put an arrow in me when I turn my back to lead you inside. If you do, you'll have little hope of finding your way in." Regina said as she turned. "Follow me."

The men rode their horses slowly following Regina. As soon as they stepped inside the castle walls they could see the castle.

"Little John and I will take Timothy inside for Aurora to take care of. The rest of you put the horses in the stable." Robin directed.

"But what about her?" another man piped up.

"We trust her. At least long enough for her to explain herself. Now go."

The men dismounted and headed toward the stables with their horses. Mulan stepped forward to get a better look at Regina.

"You look and sound remarkably like Cora. But you're younger." Mulan frowned.

"Cora's dead." Regina stated flatly and turned to head inside as Snow burst through the castle door.

"Is everything alright? We heard screams and there was a bright light." Taking in the men she smiled. "Oh, Regina, you found them."

* * *

Robin placed Timothy on a stone bench in the main hall. He grunted in pain.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"It seems he lost a fight to a tree." Regina offered.

All heads turned to Regina.

"How did you know that?" Robin asked.

"You are a witch. Like Cora and the green one." Mulan said. "Why is she here, Snow?"

"There are leaves in his hair and a large bump on his forehead. You don't have to be a seer to know what happened." Regina stated with disinterest.

"Mulan, it's so good to see you again!" Snow exclaimed. "Regina had to undo the curse. So we're all back. It's a long story, but it's late now."

Mulan looked disdainfully at Regina. "So this is the Evil Queen? Cora's daughter?"

"In the flesh." Regina straightened. "I don't believe we've met."

"Nor do I want to. Snow, you must make her leave. She can't be trusted." Mulan said.

"If you'd like to talk about me as if I weren't here, I'm happy to leave." Regina said.

"Regina, no one wants you to leave. We need to take care of this man. Can you turn some water to ice?" Snow tried to placate Regina.

"Do I look like the Snow Queen?"

"Regina."

She waved her hand and a bag of ice appeared.

"Thank you."

"Mulan, you'll stay with Timothy? I want to go check on Roland and then we should find Phillip and Aurora and compare notes." Robin said.

Mulan nodded and turned to glare at Regina as soon as Robin departed.

"Keep away from him, unless you want to lose a limb." Mulan threatened Regina.

Regina just laughed.

"I believe this is yours." Regina held out Mulan's money pouch which Mulan quickly snatched from her and gave her another glare.

It seemed the warriors were just as idiotic as Snow and Charming. Why were the "good" ones always so stupid?

* * *

Robin leaned over the bed and kissed his sleeping son, who immediately shot up in bed and threw his arms around his father.

"You're home. She said you'd be back when I woke up. She promised she'd help find you. I'm so glad you're safe. I missed you." Roland said.

Robin frowned. "Who told you that? The princess?"

"No. The sad lady with magic. She did magic on your hat so she could help you find the invisible castle."

"My hat?"

"Yes. I helped her so you could come home. I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Roland. Now go back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

By the time Robin returned to the hall, Aurora, Phillip, Charming, Neal, Blue, and Tinkerbelle had all joined the group of Merry Men. Regina had moved away from the group and was now staring out the window again as the rest of the group talked over each other animatedly catching everyone up on the various adventures.

Roland was right, the woman did look sad, thought Robin. As he watched her, he noticed she was holding his hat.

"I believe that's mine." He said approaching her.

"Hm?" she looked up seeming to take a minute to place him. "Oh right. I wasn't planning to keep it. I promised your son you'd get it back." She handed it to him. "I don't have much use for an outlaw's hat."

"Outlaw?"

"You're Robin Hood of the Merry Men, are you not? Robbing from the rich to feed the poor? However noble your cause, I do believe that makes you an outlaw."

"I am Robin Hood, but I don't believe I know your name."

Regina smirked. "Oh, I believe you do. You heard them earlier. I'm the Evil Queen. I'm sure my reputation precedes me."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty." Robin bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for helping my men to find the castle. Even if you were the reason we couldn't find it in the first place."

"I—"

Regina was cut off as Phillip called for Robin to join the group.

"We need to discuss strategy." Phillip said. "Regina, you might as well join us as well. Snow and Charming are convinced we can trust you and can't do this without you."

* * *

Mulan, Robin, and Little John represented the Merry Men. Aurora and Phillip had increased their royal court to include the new arrivals from Storybrooke – Snow, Charming, Hook, Neal, Tinkerbell, Belle, Blue, and Regina.

"You have quite the quorum of royals there, Prince Phillip." Robin Hood noted.

"And a couple villains." Mulan added.

"Ay, but who better to predict how the enemy thinks, my lady? Or do you prefer mate?" Hook responded.

"Hook." Neal silenced him.

"She followed us back. And warned us to stay away from her." Robin explained. "She has quite the army of monkeys and guards. And they appeared to know we were coming. Do you think there's a traitor in our midst?"

"No. She has Rumplestiltskin's crystal ball. That's why we had Regina put up the cloaking spell. So she wouldn't be able to spy on us." Belle explained.

"Well, I don't know how we can plan a surprise attack when she sees us coming." Robin frowned.

"Were you able to determine what she wants?" Aurora asked.

"No. One of the men overheard her saying something about a Dragon and a Grimmerie. But there haven't been dragons here since before the curse and no one knows what a Grimmerie is."

"It's a book." Belle said. "I remember Rumple mentioning it before. Regina, what do you know of it?"

"It's a spell book. Written in a language only the most gifted sorcerers can read. It's a legend. No one has seen it in hundreds of years. I don't believe even Rumplestiltskin was able to locate it. It's not in this world. At least it wasn't." Regina offered.

"That's all you know?" Charming said.

"Of course not. You couldn't absorb a fraction of what I know, Charming." Regina spat.

Charming got up and stood over Regina.

"Tell us everything. Snow might be willing to trust you, but I'm not. So stop with the insults and tell us everything you know. Now." He threatened.

"And if I don't? You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead. I dare you."

Snow sighed, stood and placed her arm on Charming pulling him back. "David, this isn't helping."

"You mentioned dragons, Robin. What did your men hear of dragons? Do we think there's any chance dragons have returned to the forest?" Neal asked trying to get the group back on track.

"No one could really understand what she was talking about. She just kept saying dragon and talking about time." Robin said.

"Do you have a library? We should research dragons and see if there's anything else we can find out about the grimmerie." Belle said.

"There's no library here." Aurora said.

"But there is one at my father's castle. And it might have other things Regina can use to protect us." Neal said.

"Then that's where we'll go. We'll set off tomorrow. Tonight we should sleep." Charming said. And with his words everyone stood up and headed off. Everyone except Regina who sat perfectly still in her position at the far end of the council table.

Blue and Tinkerbelle exchanged a glance. Blue nodded to Tink.

"Regina, are you going to come to bed now?" Tink asked gently.

"Not just yet."

"There's hardly any night left. You need to sleep, Regina." Blue tried.

"I don't take orders from you, Blue."

"No, of course not. I don't expect you to trust me. I don't trust you either. And we'll never be friends, but you are needed Regina. Without your magic and your knowledge Snow and Charming and all the rest of them will be defeated by the witch. And will probably loose their lives trying to stop her. You know more than you're saying about the dragons and the Grimmerie, but that's a topic for tomorrow. Tonight you need sleep." Blue stated.

Regina just glared at her. Tinkerbelle sat down next to Regina.

"I am your friend, Regina. And I am worried about you." She offered.

"She's talking about the time dragon clock." Regina offered.

"The time dragon clock." Blue said thoughtfully. "Of course."

Regina turned slightly to look at Blue. "You know of it?"

"Oh yes. It's been around much longer than any of us. We'll pool our knowledge in the morning. I meant what I said about getting some sleep. You need to rest or you're not going to be strong enough to use your magic." Blue said.

"I'll see that she gets to bed, mother." Tinkerbelle said and Blue nodded and headed out. "Regina, I am worried about you. I know you miss Henry, but you didn't eat any dinner and you've been up for who knows how many days without sleeping. And you are taunting Charming like you have a death wish."

"Maybe I do."

"That's why I'm worried. I know you think they are only using you for your magic, but—"

"They are only using me for my magic." She said cutting Tinkerbelle off. "No one here likes me. They would kill me in a second if they didn't need me to save them. They just want to use me. That's all I've ever been…just a tool to be used and then discarded. Except for Henry. He truly cared about me and not what he could get from me."

"I know that's been true in the past, Regina, but I truly care about you. I lost my wings for you and I still believe in you. And so does Snow. And Roland just met you and he's already crazy about you. And now that we're back, you have another chance at finding your true love. You can be happy Regina with people who love you the way Henry did. But you can't give up. And right now, you're giving up. You're a fighter. You've always been a fighter. So stop wallowing and start fighting." Tinkerbelle said.

"Lovely thoughts, darling. No wonder it was so easy for you to fly around Neverland. Doesn't make the words true though." Regina shot back. "I'm tired of fighting. Look where it's gotten me. Back in this awful land, without my son, alone and miserable again. Why would I fight to keep that?"

"You've been fighting your whole life, but for all the wrong things."

"Fighting for Henry was absolutely the right thing. It's probably the only right thing I've ever done."

"But it's time to fight for yourself, Regina."

And with that, the fairy stood up and left Regina sitting alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you for all of the views and encouragement! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'll try to keep updating nightly!

* * *

Midway through dinner in their New York loft, Emma stopped abruptly with her forkful of pasta in front of her mouth and looked at Henry with disbelief.

"Really, kid? You want to go see "Wicked"?"

"Please mom? You said I could pick the show."

"I thought you'd pick 'Spiderman'."

"Why? I've already seen all the movies."

"Alright, 'Wicked' it is. I will never understand this obsession of yours with fairy tales and fantasy."

"Don't you ever think about how cool it would be if it were all real?"

"No. I have a feeling it wouldn't be quite as rosy as the books make it sound. Now go get dressed. You're going to be late for school"

* * *

The bubbly witch smiled at Rumplestiltskin. "We've been waiting for you."

Rumple looked at the dagger in his hand; he couldn't quite figure out what was going on. He wasn't dead. But he wasn't in Storybrooke. Or the Enchanted Forest. Maybe he was dead and this was some netherworld. But it was a little too cheery for the type of netherworld he'd earned.

"You aren't dead." The woman said smiling. "You did miss my friend. Her sister was killed and…well…she didn't take it well. But you know a little about mishandling grief and loss, don't you?"

"I don't believe I know your name, dearie." Rumple said trying to recover.

"I'm the witch of the North. Your business is in names and I'm not sure you've earned mine yet."

"And yet, you know me."

"Ah, well, I did predict your arrival. I've always been good at that. Not as good as my dear friend, but good nonetheless. I'm aware that in your land you are The Dark One, but here you're known as The Wizard. The Wizard has the power to bring an end to the Wicked Witch. But you won't do it alone. Come, you must let the people see you. There will be time for explanations later."

* * *

As the sun poked arched through the windows, Roland burst into the dining hall where only a few hours prior the adults had met to discuss strategy.

"I'm starving! I could eat a whole horse!" He exclaimed.

Robin, right behind his son, caught sight of the woman slumped over the table sleeping in a manner most unfitting of a queen just a moment too late.

"Shhh."

Regina jerked up and frantically surveyed the room. Robin bowed his head.

"My apologies, your majesty. We didn't realize you were in here." Robin said.

"It's the magic lady!" Roland exclaimed excitedly. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Regina giving her a hug before she could even wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Thank you for helping my father!"

Regina blinked. "You're welcome."

"We'd just come to see if cook needed some help with breakfast. Roland's got quite the appetite."

"Oh. Of course. I…" she stopped suddenly unsure of what exactly she should do. She didn't have fresh clothes to change into, and showers…well that disappeared along with Storybrooke.

"It's still early. The others are still sleeping. If you'd like to freshen up, I can ask one of the maids to assist you." Robin said.

"I don't need assistance." Regina bristled.

"I only meant since you were in an unfamiliar castle, you might need direction as to where to find things. I'm sure you're perfectly capable of seeing to yourself." Robin amended.

"I—" She frowned. She didn't like the way this man made her feel flustered. As much as she hated to waste energy using magic on frivolous things, she waved her hand and she suddenly she was completely put together with every hair exactly in place.

"Roland said you were quite experienced with magic." Robin frowned.

"That was so neat! Do it to me." Roland begged.

"No." "I don't think-"Robin and Regina both spoke at the same time.

"Let's go check on cook, Roland."

He grabbed his son's hand and pulled him into the next room. Regina stared after them. He'd seemed angry with her. But why? She hadn't done anything evil. She shook her head. Why did she care that he was upset with her? He was just some silly bandit and the boy wasn't Henry.

* * *

Snow and Blue sat deep in conversation.

"I still don't trust her, Snow."

Snow frowned frustrated with the Blue Fairy. Why couldn't she see that this wasn't the Evil Queen? Why couldn't anyone see that? Regina had hurt her more than anyone and even she could see that this was not the angry, vengeful Queen, this was the trapped young woman who had saved Snow's life and had her heart broken for it.

"But she volunteered all that information about The Grimmerie and that dragon clock." Snow said. "And she's saved us multiple times with her magic. She's not the evil queen anymore."

"It would be very dangerous to believe that Snow. Once the darkness claims someone it doesn't let go. She'll always be the Evil Queen." Blue warned.

"You're wrong. If that's true then I'll always be evil as well. I've killed too."

"You manipulated Regina into killing. You didn't kill her mother, Snow. The Evil Queen took care of that herself. And it wasn't even the first time she tried." Blue argued.

"She's hurt, and grieving and she's still helping us. That's not the Evil Queen. That's Regina. That's the woman that saved me from the runaway horse. She needs us to believe in her." Snow defended.

"She doesn't believe in herself, Snow. It would be foolish to put your faith in her." Blue disagreed.

"That's what you said about Tinkerbelle." Snow said with finality as she stood up and headed toward the tables where the group members were all filling bags with supplies.

* * *

Ignoring the commotion going on around her, Regina stood in the doorway to the stables staring at the horses. So many memories. She hadn't ridden a horse since she cast the curse. The smell of the barn filled her nostrils and she was assaulted with images of Daniel.

"Do you ride, your majesty?" Robin asked as walked a horse to her.

Regina stared at the horse not answering.

"Don't worry, the horses are nice and father will help you if you don't know how to ride. He helps me." Roland said standing beside her. She hadn't noticed him approaching.

"I think I'll walk. There are not enough horses for all of us." Regina said.

Robin nodded. "As you wish. Roland, would you like to ride with me?"

Roland looked from his father to Regina hesitantly.

"May I walk with the magic lady, father?" Roland asked.

"The magic lady is a Queen and you should address her as such." Robin corrected.

"May I walk with the Queen, father?" Roland amended.

"No. You may ride with me or in the carriage with Princess Aurora." Robin answered.

Roland looked disappointed but obeyed. "I'll ride with you."

Robin lifted his son onto the horse and then mounted the horse himself. "Are you sure you prefer to walk, your majesty? You don't seem dressed for it." Robin noted.

"Nor am I dressed to ride." Regina turned and walked back out of the stables. As she stepped out she saw Charming and Snow both on horses. Hook was trying to mount one, but not having much luck. Neal stood away from the horses fastening a bag over his back.

"We should leave. It's already late and we'll need to stop at dark." Little John said.

"We should continue through the night. The darkness will give us cover. I still say we should wait until dusk to leave. Once we set out, we'll lose Regina's invisibility cloak and the witch will be able to track us again." Neal said.

"We have to hurry. We must get to your father's castle before she does. I'm surprised she hasn't discovered and raided it for anything magical already." Snow said.

"Enough talking. If we're going, let's go. And let's keep moving unless you all have a death wish. All this standing around debating in the open makes us sitting targets once we leave the castle gates." Regina said.

"Well, her majesty has spoken. Better fall in line. Wouldn't want to lose any hearts." Leroy said.

Regina didn't even give the dwarf a second look. She just stood waiting for her marching orders. She was just their soldier now. That was perfectly clear.

Robin gave his horse a swift kick and led the way through the gates.

* * *

She stumbled again, this time tripping on a rock. Stupid skirt was too long and these heels were killing her feet. She felt a hand grab her elbow to steady her. Looking up she saw Neal.

"Water?" he offered.

She shook her head.

"You're falling behind. I'm sure someone would give you one of the horses for a while. You are still Queen, and besides Snow and Tinkerbelle, everyone's pretty much still afraid to say 'no' to you."

"I don't need a horse. I'm fine." She huffed.

"Suit yourself." He said falling in step beside her. After several minutes of silence, "I miss him too."

"I know." They walked again in silence. "Did you never learn to ride?"

"What?" Neal asked surprised.

"If you knew how to ride, you'd be on a horse instead of walking with me. You were a boy when you went through the portal and I'm guessing you didn't have a chance to ride in Neverland or where was it you and Emma lived? Boston? Tallahassee?"

"Emma and I lived all over the place. We were going to settle down in Tallahassee…"

"But you betrayed her."

"So she could break your curse."

"It's really as much your father's curse as it is mine, but everyone seems to conveniently forget that little detail."

"Fair point. I am sorry for what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me that I didn't let him. I chose to let the darkness in. He just did his best to make sure I would be weak enough to make that choice."

"You raised Henry well. I will always be grateful for that." Neal said.

Feeling uncomfortable with the kindness, Regina quickly changed the topic to something more neutral. "So no horseback riding in Tallahassee?"

Neal smiled. "No. Or in New York. Or any of the other cities I lived in. But what is surprising is you don't know how to ride. Did you only ride in the carriage?"

"Whoever said I didn't know how to ride?" Regina asked.

"Well, you're here walking with me. In those insanely high heels and a dress that must weigh as much as you do. So one would assume…"

"You should never assume anything about me. That would be dangerous." Regina said.

"Well, my father's the Dark One. You don't scare me."

Regina laughed and the sound of it was foreign to her ears. When was the last time she laughed? It was with Henry, but how long had it been? Weeks? Months?

"So this is just you being stubborn? Because you look exhausted. I'm beginning to wonder how much longer your legs will even allow you to stand much less walk." Neal said.

"I'm not being stubborn. I don't ride anymore. I…I can't handle anymore memories right now." And with that she picked up her pace signaling the end to the conversation.

* * *

The witch paced in Regina's tower. One of the new arrivals had magic. That did complicate things. She still hadn't found that blasted book and without it. Well, she was still quite powerful, but another magic user complicated things.

"Come my soldiers!" The monkeys flocked around her. "You must go find the Prince and Princess and their new friends and bring them to me. I can't have them out there interfering with things. And send another group to scour for the Grimmerie. It's here. I know it's here. Find it. And find them. Now go! Fly my pretties!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for your continued support chapters are going to start coming a lot quicker now with only a few days left until the Spring premiere. Also a big apology to everyone reading apparently my lines breaking the scenes didn't transfer from the uploaded document to the posted chapters, so that has been remedied for the past and present ones. Thank you to those that pointed it out. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity! And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down. Ooooh"

The curtain fell. As the lights came up Henry turned to Emma.

"Mom, do you think the wicked witch is really good? And the good witch is bad?"

Emma pondered for a moment. "I don't think it's that simple. I think the world isn't black and white. Good and evil. It's all just shades of grey, ya know?"

Henry looked at her as though he was deeply thinking this through. "Do you think evil is born or do you think it's made?"

"Wow. Henry this is getting a little deep. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I feel like someone told me once that evil wasn't born it was made. I think I didn't believe them…but maybe they were right."

"Who told you that, Henry?"

"I don't remember."

* * *

Snow and Charming were leading the crew. Robin had slowed his pace after Roland fell asleep. Mulan and Phillip followed behind Snow and Charming. Snow turned around to check on the group.

"Stop turning around, you're going to run into a tree." Charming told her.

"Regina's falling behind."

"Neal's keeping an eye on her." Charming replied.

Snow frowned at him in suspicion. "Why is he keeping an eye on her?"

"You might trust her, but we're back in our land. How can you look at her and not see the Evil Queen?"

"How can you look at her and not see a grieving mother?" Snow said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Snow, she's not you. She took Emma from you the first time and it's because of that that we lost her a second time. She stole our daughter. I guess in a way, she finally got what she wanted. She took away our happy ending."

"Our happy ending isn't gone. We have each other. We had two wonderful years with our daughter and now she can have the life she's always wanted. Regina gave her that." Snow said.

"I want my daughter and grandson and instead I'm stuck with her." Charming complained.

"David."

Suddenly a flock of birds swooped down and began attacking the group. The horses began rearing. Snow reached quickly turned her horse to face the group while grabbing her bow and pulling an arrow out. She began rapid-firing at the flock which causing some of them to retreat, but a large number were still attacking the horses.

Roland screamed as Robin's horse bucked and Robin struggled to keep himself and his son on the horse.

Tinkerbelle looked at Regina and nodded. With a wave of her hand the birds fell from the sky.

"What did you do?" Aurora asked in horror.

"She clipped their wings." Blue said.

"Before you start crying for them, I only gave them a time out. The wings will grow back." Regina sighed. Saved the idiots again and still no thanks.

A few of the horses were still rearing and bucking. Roland's screams caught Regina's attention and ignoring the others she stepped toward Robin's horse a raised her hand suspending Roland in the air just as his little body flew from the horse. Waving her hand she gently lowered him into Aurora's arms. By the time Roland was safely with Aurora, Robin had managed to calm his horse. He dismounted and moved quickly to Aurora.

"He's fine, Robin."

"I'm okay. That was so awesome! It was like I was floating in the air!" Roland said.

"Roland stay with the Princess for a while." He turned and charged toward Regina, who inadvertently stepped back from his angry approach. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her. "You are never to use magic on my son. Ever. Do you understand? I will burn you at the stake myself." He threatened.

Regina blinked in surprise. "I…" she stammered and then quickly regained control. "Of course. Next time I'm sure you'd prefer I let him fall and break half his bones." She pushed Robin back away from her and started walking again. "No need to thank me for saving his life."

* * *

Regina put her hand on a tree and stopped walking. She shut her eyes and focused on her breathing.

"Regina?" Neal asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Neal."

"You look pale."

"I'm tired. Magic requires a lot of energy and I've been using a lot of magic. Although I can't for the life of me figure out why I'm exhausting myself for this ungrateful lot." She muttered.

"Why don't you ride for a while?" Neal asked.

"Fantastic idea. You can have my horse." Snow offered.

Regina looked up in surprise. Neal looked equally surprised as he saw Snow on her horse above them.

"You're stealthy." Neal said.

"No. Stealthy died helping me escape King George. But I did pick up a few things hiding out in the forest."

Hook rode over interrupting their conversation. "As much as I hate to interrupt what appears to be a touching conversation between enemies, I think we should stop and rest for a while. The horses are tired and the people are hungry."

"Excellent idea. David! Let's set up camp and rest for a while."

"Rest? We can't stay out here in the open." Phillip argued. "We need to keep going until we reach the Dark One's castle."

"No. It's at least a day's more ride from here. We need to rest." Snow dismounted her horse and began unpacking her bag for some food. "David, gather a group to find some firewood. The rest of us will get out some blankets. We can take turns watering the horses, cooking, and sleeping." Turning to Regina, "You will be sleeping." She thrust a blanket at her.

* * *

Regina sat back against the tree wrapped in the blanket Snow had given her. She was surveying the area. The others were finishing eating or sleeping. Snow was packing up the last of the cooking supplies. Regina glanced at Robin who was lying with his son wrapped protectively in his arms. She sensed something, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. A magic she didn't recognize in the air? Ogres? Snow had said the ogres were back…

Tinkerbelle and Blue had taken their fairy forms. Regina saw them return to human form.

"Everyone up! We have to move now!" Blue ordered.

Regina noticed Tinkerbelle cradling her right arm. She looked up and then she saw it. Shooting through the sky, arrows with fire on their tips.

It was chaos as everyone scrambled to get up and get out. The first arrows started to hit, catching several trees on fire.

"Can you stop them?" Blue asked Regina.

Regina stood taking a deep breath and held her hands up. The fire extinguished and the arrows fell limply to the ground.

"We're not too far from the blind witch's cabin are we?" Regina asked Blue.

"No. Not far."

"There should be enough protections on that to keep us safe while we regroup." Regina said as she knocked down another wave of arrows.

"It's dark magic protecting that cabin." Blue said.

"Unless there's some diamond mines around here to protect us, I don't think we have much choice. Lead them there." Regina said.

"I don't take orders from you." Blue said.

"And now," Regina panted as a few arrows she'd missed set another set of trees on fire, "isn't the time to argue about who's giving orders."

"She's right. We don't have a choice. You saw how many monkeys are coming with the arrows. We're outnumbered. Take them to the cabin." Tinkerbelle pleaded.

Regina glanced away from the round of arrows she'd just disarmed and looked at Tinkerbelle.

"You're hit. Let me see."

"I'm fine. Please, Blue."

Blue turned and moved quickly to the front of the fleeing group. Regina reached for TInkerbelle. "Let me see."

"It's just a nick." TInkerbelle said.

"And a burn."

"Regina!"

She turned to see the next waves of arrows nearing them and held her arms up again rendering them useless.

"Come here quickly, gnat." Regina said. Tinkerbelle moved toward Regina. She shut her eyes and held her hand over Tinkerbelle's injury. A purple light emulated from Regina's hand and Tinkerbelle's injury disappeared. Regina swayed slightly as she opened her eyes, but Tink was staring at the healed injury and didn't notice. "Now fly to the others." Regina told her.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Tinkerbelle said.

"I'll be right behind you. Just…just leave me a horse." Regina turned back to the arrows that were flying again.

Charming and Snow were still there, but most of the rest of the group had already taken off. Charming was throwing an injured man onto a horse. Tinkerbelle found an unclaimed horse and lead it to Regina.

"You leave when Charming and Snow leave. Don't get any ideas about going down in a blaze of glory." Tinkerbelle said.

Regina laughed. A real laugh. "I always did like theatrics." She paused. "I'm just going to give them cover while they get the rest out and then we'll be right behind you."

Tinkerbelle nodded and turned back into a fairy quickly flying off after the others. As more arrows fell Regina glanced over at Snow and Charming. "How many more?" she asked.

"Only two more. The others are gone." Snow said.

Looking around there were at least ten other men on the ground. Regina sucked in a deep breath and turned back to the sky. Her arms shook slightly as she stopped the incoming round of arrows. And then suddenly the arrows began coming in succession, one after another instead of in waves. Regina's eyes widened slightly. This would be more challenging. A flaming arrow slipped through and hit the ground only a few feet from David.

"David!" Snow yelled.

"I'm okay. Let's go." Charming said offering Snow a hand to help her onto her horse.

"Regina, come on." Snow said urgently.

"Go. I'm right behind you. Just making sure we have a clear path."

David gave Snow's horse a pat and it took off, he kicked his and followed. Regina quickly glanced at the horse Tinkerbelle had left her.

She held her hand out allowing the horse to sniff her, and then grabbed the horse's main. Shutting her eyes, she swung her leg over the horse and stayed low. Kicking gently, she whispered, "Let's go girl." And the horse took off. Seeing fires starting all around her, she clung tightly to the horse leaned down so she was nearly lying on the horse and gave it two swift kicks. "Faster. Faster."

And faster they went. She felt like she was flying again. She hadn't felt like this since racing Daniel.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Tinkerbelle paced. "They should be here by now."

Aurora was dabbing gently at a burn on Little John's arm. "Tink, stop pacing and start helping."

They heard loud horse steps. Roland and Tinkerbelle rushed toward the door, but their faces fell when Charming burst through carrying an unconscious man.

"There's another injured on Snow's horse. Neal, could-"

Neal nodded and was out the door before Charming finished his sentence.

"Regina?" Tinkerbelle asked.

Charming shook his head. "She wasn't far behind us."

Neal walked in with the second injured man in his arms and Snow at his side. Snow looked around. The cabin was small. There was hardly room to move with so many people inside the little one room cabin. There were 30 or so of them…A fourth lost to battle already and they didn't even know who the enemy was.

"How many injured?" Snow asked.

"8." Aurora answered. "Regina already healed Tinkerbelle."

"Regina can heal people?" Leroy asked incredulously.

"Magic isn't always bad." Tinkerbelle said.

"But hers is." Leroy responded.

"She isn't inherently bad…so it makes sense that her magic wouldn't be either." Tinkerbelle defended.

"Even the dark one could heal." Blue responded. "Dark magic can heal, it just takes more energy and most dark magic users never bother to learn how to do it."

"Stop staying she's bad. I want the magic lady to come back." Roland said. He turned to Robin. "Can we go look for her?"

"It's dangerous out there, Roland. You have to stay here." Robin answered.

"Will you go?" Roland asked his father with an innocent pleading look on his face.

"Roland's right. Someone should make sure she's okay. She should be here by now. I'll go back out." Snow said.

Charming grabbed Snow's arm. "You aren't going out there after her. She has magic. She'll be fine."

Snow angrily shook his hand off her arm. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

Robin opened the door. "I'll go."

* * *

Regina could see the cabin. She was almost there. Her eyelids drooped. Just stay awake a few more minutes she told herself. Just…

Robin didn't have to ride far; he could see her approaching on one of his horses only about a mile from the cabin. But her body tipped from side to side with every step the horse took. He frowned. She was going to…

Regina rested her head against the horse's main. She'd just shut her eyes for a second.

"Your majesty!" Robin called out as Regina tipped to one side. But it was too late. She was falling. Her eyes shot open and her arms flailed for something to grab hold of as she became aware she was falling off the horse.

Her body hit the ground with a thud. The horse stopped immediately and nudged her, trying to get her to stand up. Everything hurt. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to lie there in the dirt.

Robin pulled his horse up next to her and jumped down.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" He asked, touching her shoulder gently.

She shivered as the touch sent a warm feeling through her arm.

"May I help you up, or do you think something is broken?" he asked.

"The only thing broken is my pride." She offered.

Robin pulled her into a sitting position and then putting an arm around her waist he helped her stand. Regina cringed as her knees buckled beneath her and she had to lean in to Robin to stay on her feet.

"Maybe you should sit for a minute."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Clenching her teeth, she took her weight away from Robin and stood. Black was clouding her vision, but she took a step forward anyway. Robin lunged forward sweeping her up into his arms as hers eyes fluttered shut.


	6. Chapter 6

A?N: Get ready for multiple chapter postings in the next couple of days! Thanks to all my readers, you know how to make a gal feel good. And the confrontation is coming but whats a good battle without a little backstory to set the stakes.

* * *

Rumple frowned. The disorientation was gone. He was still confused, a feeling he was not accustomed to, but he was ready to get out of this place. Out of this land with adults singing about lollipops. Out of Oz.

"Do you have the slippers, dearie?" He asked.

Glinda frowned. "The slippers?"

"The red shoes that create portals." Rumple clarified. "I believe they belonged to the witch's sister."

"Oh!" Glinda exclaimed in recognition. "No. Sadly those are gone with the little girl from Kansas."

Rumple frowned. "What exactly did you see about my arrival?"

"Oh not much. I'm not very good at the foresight thing. Well, really, I'm not very good with any of the spells stuff. But it's really all about image and perception anyway, don't you think?" Glinda babbled.

"While tricks and illusions will take you far, in the end you have to actually have some power to succeed." Rumple said. His leg was bothering him. What did that mean? He flicked his wrist, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked.

"My magic…it's not right." Rumple muttered, suddenly understanding Regina's frustration when her magic wasn't working in Storybrooke. "Tell me exactly what you saw about my arrival."

"Well, it was really just flashes. I saw you arriving and that you had magic. So we called you the Wizard. Darkness. A bucket of water. Then you were standing over the witch's hat. But you weren't alone. Another woman was with you and she had the Grimmerie. The munchkins have been searching for it, but I think the stranger took it. That's what the witch thought too. That's why she went after her." Glinda said.

"After who? Where did the witch go?" Rumple asked. He wasn't used to being at such a loss. He usually had the upper hand when it came to information.

"Maybe the woman with you in my vision was the stranger." Glinda guessed. "Do you know any sorceresses?"

Rumple laughed. "Tell me about the stranger."

"A powerful sorceress arrived by ship right after Dorothy left. I'd actually never seen a ship in Oz before. I should make sure we add that to the historicals. There was a man with her. They both wore dark clothes. She took the Tin man's heart and somehow got him to take her to the palace where I was keeping the book. She must have taken the book, because it was gone when I returned and she and the man had disappeared again in the ship. When the witch found out the book was gone she was furious. She tortured all the guards until one of them remembered the sorceress said something about it being time to go back home to the forest and find her daughter." Glinda said.

"Cora." Rumple muttered. "And the witch followed her?"

"Well, I don't really know. I begged her not to go, but she said she had to find the book and she flew off to her tower. I haven't seen her since, but we've all been looking. I thought you would know where to find her." Glinda said. "Do you know where she would have gone?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

* * *

Robin kicked at the door with his foot. For such a small woman, the queen was quite heavy and all this blasted material was making it hard to hold onto her. The door stayed closed. He kicked again more forcefully.

Belle peered through a window and seeing Robin with Regina hurried to open the door.

"What happened? Is she alright?" she asked frantically.

"I don't think she's injured, but she passed out." Robin offered.

"Where are the blankets?" She dug around in the bags and quickly put together a makeshift bed on the floor where Robin gently laid Regina down. As he pulled his arm out from under her, his sleeve pushed up revealing his tattoo.

At that moment, Regina's eyes flickered open and she caught sight of the lion tattoo before her eyes closed again.

"She's exhausted. She hasn't been eating and she's been using too much magic." Tinkerbelle said.

"Let her sleep. She'll be fine." Blue said. "We have others that are actually injured. And we still need to get to the Dark One's castle."

"We'll rest here until dark and then set out again. We'll be more hidden in the dark." Phillip said.

"We were just attacked in the dark. The witch clearly has no problem finding us whether it's day or night." Mulan said. "We need a new plan. Maybe we should split up. Give her more targets to go after; divide her attention."

"That's not a bad idea. Let's all eat and get some rest and then we'll take a vote." Aurora said.

"What are we going to eat? We abandoned most of the supplies." Charming stated.

Hook opened the cabins. "There's some food in here, mate."

"We're in the blind witch's cabin. I wouldn't trust anything she has." Blue said.

"I'll take a hunting party out. Robin, can you select some of your best hunters to join me?" Snow asked.

"I don't think it's safe to go out hunting." Charming said.

Snow bristled under Charming's protectiveness. While Mary-Margaret may have been a little, well helpless…weak…needy, Snow was not. She'd always taken care of herself in the Enchanted Forest and she didn't need Charming hovering over her now like she was a glass doll in danger of being shattered.

"And I don't think we have a choice. We need to eat. Especially the wounded." Snow said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." David said.

* * *

Henry sat up in bed. He'd been dreaming of the mysterious woman again. This time she'd been riding a horse. She was getting weaker. She'd fallen off the horse. And then he woke up. He had the strangest feeling that he knew the woman, but he couldn't. She'd been in a forest. And riding a horse. Henry had never been out of the city. He swung his legs out of bed. He felt sad. He always felt sad after the dreams. He walked into the kitchen. He'd make some hot chocolate. He frowned. He felt more like apple cider. He began rummaging through the cabinets. Did they even have apple cider?

Emma rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen.

"What's up, kid? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Not bad exactly. Weird." Henry answered opening another cabinet.

"The hot chocolate is in the pantry. Are you still asleep?" Emma said rumpling his hair.

"I was looking for apple cider. Do we have any?"

"Apple cider? Since when do you like apple cider?" she asked. He shrugged. "We don't have any, but I can get some tomorrow. How about a hot chocolate for now? With cinnamon, or course."

"Okay."

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"No. I love you, mom." He said wrapping his arms tightly around Emma.

"I love you too, kid."

* * *

Snow and her hunting party had managed to kill a couple rabbits which were now in the stew the group was eating. Snow scooped a bowl for Regina.

"We should wake her. We'll need to decide whether to head out or wait until morning." Snow said.

"We don't need The Evil Queen for that." Phillip said.

"Enough. I don't want to hear that title from anyone again. She is unconscious right now because she was saving us. She's risked her life countless times in the past weeks and even gave up her son for us. I will not allow anyone to call her evil anymore. You may refer to her as the Queen or Regina, but if I hear the words evil again-"

"You're not in charge here, Snow White." Mulan said.

"Snow is the rightful ruler of-" Charming began.

"She's not the rightful ruler of me. Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora have led us just fine in your absence. You don't get to just reappear in a cloud and start telling everyone what to do." Mulan said.

"Actually, love, she's pretty good at telling people what to do whether she's the rightful leader or not." Hook said.

"No one asked you, pirate." Charming said.

"Really, warring kingdoms already? We haven't even defeated the witch to ensure a kingdom to rule. Don't you think arguing over who will rule it is a little premature?" Regina asked as she sat up.

"Oh thank heavens! I was just about to wake you. Have some soup." Snow handed her the bowl. "We're trying to decide whether it would be safer to head to the castle under the cover of darkness or in daylight when we can see better."

Regina looked at the bowl in her hand.

"What is this?"

"It's rabbit stew. Snow took a hunting party out to find us dinner." Tinkerbelle told her. Regina wrinkled her nose. Rabbit stew. "You need to eat, Regina."

"Right. Because you'll be needing my magic again." She sighed dramatically and took a bite. It tasted as awful as she expected it too and the chewy texture was nauseating, but she forced it down.

"I think we should get to the castle as soon as possible. There are magical objects there that could help us and possibly information on this book that the witch is seeking. We're out of food and our army is shrinking and weakening. At least by night there's a chance we can avoid detection. By day she'll be attacking us immediately." Robin said.

As Regina turned to him, she suddenly remembered him laying her down on the floor and the tattoo on his arm. She frowned as she stared at him. It couldn't possibly be…

"What's your vote, love?" Hook asked, nudging her.

"What?" Regina blinked.

"We're voting day or night departure. What's your vote?"

"Night." Regina answered immediately.

The voting continued, but Regina wasn't listening. She felt Snow take her empty bowl. Her stomach was churning from the rabbit. How did peasants eat that every day? It was awful. Unless it wasn't the soup that was making her sick. But, no, she couldn't go there. She couldn't think about that right now. She was already overwhelmed with emotions and stress.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tonight." Neal said. "Let's pack up."

Regina stood up quickly to help, but standing made the room start to spin. She couldn't be weak now.

Putting her hand on Regina's shoulder, Tinkerbelle pushed her down again. "Why don't you wait while we pack up?"

* * *

"We lost a few horses, a few of the stronger ones can probably handle a couple of the ladies." Little John suggested.

He began helping the women onto horses. "We'll move fast if we're all on horseback." He noted, looking directly at Neal.

"I'm fine on foot. I can keep up." Neal said. "Besides if Regina's not riding, someone needs to walk with her."

"Who said Regina's not riding?" Robin said. "She can barely stand up, I don't think she'll be walking."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop speaking as if I'm not standing right here. My ankle does seem to be a little sore, so I do think I'll ride." She moved toward Neal and spoke softly to him. "There's nothing to be afraid of. If you trust the horse, the horse will trust you. You should ride with Snow. She's quite good and she understands fear of horses." Regina put her hand out to Snow's horse who sniffed it and then nuzzled toward it. She moved her hand back and made a fist and opened it to reveal a sugar cube. "Here. This will jump start the friendship." She said placing it in Neal's hand. "Give it to the horse." The horse sniffed at Neal's hand and then took the sugar cube. Regina was stroking the horse's neck gently. "There. See. Just let Snow ride in front and you'll be fine." She turned leaving Neal to bond with the horse.

Surveying the group, Regina found that most of them were already on horses. She did need a horse, but the only ones that didn't have multiple people on them appeared to be too small or too old to handle two riders. Robin was standing next to his horse and Tink and Blue were talking with him. As Neal and Snow finished getting on their horse, everyone appeared to be taken care of. Regina felt a tiny pang. She felt left out. But that was absurd. She didn't want to be included in this group. She didn't even like any of them. Well, except for Tink…and Roland…and…No. She didn't like Robin Hood. Tink's spell hadn't worked after all. He was rude and disdainful of her magic.

Tinkerbelle caught sight of Regina standing alone. "Over here, Regina. We thought it would be best to put you in the front of the group with Robin. He's been staying at The Dark One's castle, and well, Blue felt that you were also pretty familiar with it." She trailed off.

"Where's Roland? Doesn't he need to ride with Robin?" Regina asked. She glanced around. Maybe Charming's horse could handle her added weight. She wasn't that heavy.

"Roland's with the princess. If old Lou does alright with you, I told him he could try joining us in a while. Would you like to take the reins?" Robin asked.

Regina thought about arguing, but honestly, she was just too tired. She grabbed the reins, pulled herself gracefully onto the horse and sat straight waiting for Robin to join. Her back stiffened as his arms grabbed her waist to hold on.

"Am I hurting you, your majesty?" He asked.

Regina forced her body to relax. "No, you're fine. Shall we?"

* * *

Robin was actually quite impressed with how skillfully the Queen was manipulating the horse through the woods. He'd started to correct her when she veered off the path he always took to the Dark One's castle, but she spoke before he could.

"I know it's not the most direct route, but it's definitely the most discreet. Trust me."

Trust her. Could they really trust The Evil Queen? True, she had helped them this far, and she didn't really seem evil – Roland was right, she just seemed sad. But he knew the stories of what she'd done. She'd killed an entire village. But that was what seemed like a lifetime ago. He felt her take a deep breath and pull back on the reins slowing the horse's pace.

"It's bit hilly here. We'll be safer to slow down a little. I don't know how much has changed while I've been away." She explained.

Yes. He would trust her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! Double chapter posting for tonight, hope you enjoy, Thanks for reading.

* * *

The wicked witch growled. "What do you mean you lost them? They are humans they don't just disappear into thin air!"

One of her henchmen stepped forward. "I believe it was magic. Two fairies have joined them. And the sorceress that brought them here, she's quite powerful. She stopped nearly all our arrows. We only managed to hit a few of them."

"So they have a witch leading them now?"

"No. She doesn't seem to be leading them. The prince and princess still seem to be in charge."

"Then she can't be that powerful. But she could get in my way. Bring her to me."

"How?"

"I don't know; figure it out. Do I have to do everything? And where is my book? Haven't the monkeys found it yet?"

"They've searched everywhere. No one has even heard of it. Are you sure this is the right land?"

"Oh it's here alright. I can feel it. Bring me my crystal ball. I want to see that witch."

* * *

The castle was in plain view even in the darkness.

"There's no way to make it inside the castle without exposing ourselves." Regina said. "So we'll just have to move as quickly as possible. You should let everyone know to take the horses as fast as they feel safe doing."

Robin frowned. "Little John, we need to move fast. Tell everyone to go ask fast as they can to the castle." He turned to Regina. "Which direction are the stables?"

"There aren't any. Rumple didn't need horses."

"Then where will we-"

"We'll have to bring them in the castle. If we're lucky we'll get what we need quickly and get out."

She gave the horse a kick and they charged off at a gallop. Robin tightened his grip on her waist as they picked up speed. He didn't like the tingling warm sensation he felt when he touched her. He was not attracted to the evil queen.

As they reached the palace gates, Regina deftly turned the horse to the group. "Once you're inside, don't touch anything. Rumple had a many dangerous objects." With that she turned and led the horse into the castle.

* * *

"You must go there immediately then." Glinda said. "I'll have the munchkins put together some supplies."

"I can't just snap my fingers, dearie. One needs a portal. How was the witch able to go there?" Rumple asked.

"Oh. I don't know. I told you, no one knew what happened." Glinda pursed her lips and placed a finger on them in a pondering gesture. "I can travel by bubble. Would that help?"

"By bubble? Are we underwater?" Rumple questioned.

"Oh no. There isn't much water in Oz. We've had to develop a very complicated irrigation system to get water to the Emerald City. My bubble just allows me to float from one place to another instead of walking." She explained.

"Does it float you to other realms?" She shook her head. "Do you have magical objects here? Anyone with unique powers? How did the human girl get here?"

"Oh! Madame Morrible brought her with a tornado." Glinda said.

"Where is this Madame Morrible? I'll go see her." Rumple said.

"Oh, you can't. She's locked up. She killed the witch's sister so I locked her in the dungeons. She's not nice."

Rumplestiltskin was getting frustrated with this blubbering sorceress. He sighed as she fluffed the curls in her hair.

"Neither am I, dearie. Take me to her."

* * *

"You're more familiar with the library then I am, Belle. You'll come help me look. Blue, Tink, you can scout for magical objects or potions that may be of use. The rest of you stay here, keep the horses calm, and don't touch anything." Regina ordered.

There was a moment's hesitation in which the royals debated whether they were going to question Regina giving the orders, but deciding she did know the castle and the situation best, it made sense to just do what she said.

"You heard her. No one leaves the main hall and no one touches anything." David said.

"Do you think the witch will come after us here?" Snow asked.

"If she can find us, she'll send her monkeys." Mulan answered.

* * *

"The Time Dragon Clock is an ancient myth…I remember hearing about it in relation to a land called Ox…No, that's not right." Regina muttered. Where was Jefferson when she needed him? He'd brought something to Rumple from the land. Right before he tricked her into thinking he could help her bring Daniel back. Nevermind. The crazy fool was far more trouble than he was worth. She could remember herself. Os…Osmos… "Oz!" She exclaimed. "It was in a land called Oz. Do you remember any books about that?"

"Oz. I don't remember it. Do you know anything about the land?" Belle asked.

Regina sighed. "No. But it's where the crystal ball came from." She frowned. "Maybe it's where the witch came from as well. In fact, maybe she didn't steal the crystal ball. Knowing Rumple, it was probably the witch's to begin with."

"What about from Storybrooke? Did Henry have any story books about Oz?" Belle asked. "Most of the lands have stories about them in Storybrooke, right?"

"Yes…" Regina pondered. She tried to mentally index every book Henry had read. She couldn't think of any about Oz. Wait, what was that movie Henry liked so much about that started off in black and white and then all of sudden turned to color… She grinned. "'The Wizard of Oz!' It was one of Henry's favorite movies. About a witch who is killed by a human girl. But nothing about a time dragon clock. There was an Emerald City. And a yellow brick road. And a scarecrow and Tin Man…and a silly enchantress who floated around in a bubble. Really, I don't know where these people get their ideas about the way magic works." Regina continued.

"I remember something about an Emerald City. There was a book about a powerful sorceress that was born with green skin...because of a potion her mother drank." Belle began rummaging through the books. Regina quickly muttered some words and waved her hand over the shelf of books. "What are you doing?" Belle questioned.

"Looking for the other book. The Grimmerie. If it's here, my spell will find it."

They both waited staring intently at the bookcase. Nothing happened.

"Well, I guess it's not here. Can you use the spell to lead us to the book?" Belle asked.

"No. Those only work if you have something connected to the object that you can use." Regina sighed. "I don't know why the witch is convinced it's here in the Enchanted Forest. This is useless. There's nothing here to help us. Did you find that book about the Emerald City?"

Belle shook her head.

"Rumple wasn't very careful about hiding his magic." She said as she looked at the cabinet across the room which was filled with magical objects. If there was this much here, she could only imagine what Tink and Blue would be able to find in his workshop.

As Regina quickly moved past her and across the room to the cabinets, Belle opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped. Regina completely oblivious was scanning the magical potions in one of Rumple's glass cases.

"Regina?" Belle asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Regina answered distracted.

Belle again started to speak and then stopped. And then opened her mouth again just as Regina impatiently turned to her.

"Well spit it out. What do you want to know?" Regina said. "You want me to promise not to use anything here against you and the others? If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't need one of Rumple's silly potions."

"Oh, no, that's not it, Regina. Really. I mean, I do admit after our history you still make me nervous, but I know you wouldn't hurt us anymore. I, I just wanted to ask you something…or tell you something I guess. It seems silly, but I thought…"

"Belle, I am not known for my patience. What do you want to tell me?"

"I think Rumple's still alive."

"What?"

"I think Rumple is-"

"I heard you the first time. Why would you think that?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I just, I just don't feel like he's gone…And last night I had a dream."

Regina's face softened with sympathy. "Belle, I know that you truly loved the im-Rumple, but-"

"No. Before you tell me what a silly girl I am, listen to my dream." Belle said.

Regina nodded for her to go on.

"In my dream, he was alive. He was surrounded by little people and-"

"Little people? Like dwarfs?"

"Not exactly. They were smaller. And then this beautiful blonde woman floated from the sky in a bubble. She told Rumple they'd been waiting for him. Is it possible he's alive in another world? I mean, he is the Dark One. He's supposed to be immortal."

"Belle."

"I know you hate him and want him dead, but please Regina, just tell me if it's possible he's still alive."

"I don't want him dead. We would be in much better shape right now if he were here. He studied magic and magical history. He hardly shared any of it with me and what little he did share I rarely paid attention to. But…as to the possibility of him being alive…well it's possible, but not probable. You're right, he's the dark one and he killed himself, so I'm not sure that really releases him from the curse of being the dark one. But I don't know. And I have no idea how we would find him if he was alive." Regina answered.

Belle's face lit up. "He'll find me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please, I can barely put up with that kind of thing from the Charmings." She turned back to scanning the cabinets for magical items.

* * *

Regina and Belle came back down the stairs and everyone turned to them expectantly. Belle sadly shook her head.

"No Grimmerie. No books mentioning the Grimmerie or the time dragon clock." Regina said.

"How do you know what to look for if you've never even seen this spell book?" Mulan challenged. "Maybe it's there and you just didn't know it."

"I guarantee you the book is not here. Even if I didn't know what it looked like, which I do, I am intelligent enough to find it." Regina said haughtily.

"What does it look like, love?" Hook asked.

Regina narrowed her eyes, thinking he was challenging her.

He held up his hands. "Just asking so the rest of us can keep our eyes open during our travels."

"It's about this big" Regina gestured. "And it's a heavy leather bound book. I believe it has drawings and it's written in a language few can read."

"It's really that big? You're not exaggerating?" David asked.

"It's that big."

"Seems like it would be a little difficult to hide then. And quite easy to recognize." He said.

"Yes. Which is why I'm certain it's not here." Regina said.

"Then we have no choice but to go after the witch." Phillip said.

Regina frowned. "Why do we not have a choice?"

"She's after us. I'd rather be the hunter than the hunted, wouldn't you?" Phillip asked. The room echoed in agreement. "Good. Then let's come up with an attack plan."

"You know where she is?" Regina asked.

"Of course. She took over your castle. Fitting that it should be occupied by another evil witch." Phillip said.

Regina considered going after the prince, but ultimately decided he wasn't worth the effort. Her shoulders slumped. "Obviously."

The men began to confer on battle plans. Regina started to walk off, when Hook grabbed her wrist with his good hand.

"Regina, love, can I speak to you for a moment?" Confused, Regina nodded. She was exhausted, so she just sat down on the stairs she had just come down. Hook sat next to her. "I think I know something of the Grimmerie."


	8. Chapter 8

Still sitting on the stairs, Regina stared at Hook in disbelief. The pirate wouldn't know about the Grimmerie.

"What? How?" Regina asked. "You've seen it?"

"I believe so. Cora and I made a few stops before returning to you." He said.

"Before Storybrooke?"

"No. Before we faked her death here." Hook answered.

"Where did you stop?" Regina asked.

"After Wonderland, Cora was intent on going to a land called Oz."

"You went to Oz?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now, stop interrupting love, and let me get this out before we have company. Cora said there was something very powerful she needed to retrieve. I waited by the ship while she went to meet with a witch friend of hers. I don't know what happened, but when she came back she had a very large, very old book with her. She seemed quite pleased with herself. Her mood quickly changed when she opened the book while we were en route to the Enchanted Forest and discovered she couldn't read any of it. I know she had it with her before we left for Storybrooke, but I don't believe she ever managed to read it. Some days it refused to even open for her." He finished.

"It refused to open for her?" Regina asked. "Why?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me about it. Just said something about the book knowing too much." Hook said.

"That does sound like the Grimmerie. We have to go find it. Where did you see it last? And why did you wait until now to tell me this?" Regina asked.

"Well, love, you haven't exactly been welcoming."

"Never stopped you before, pirate." She was about to continue interrogating him, when the discussion reached a loud climax.

"You aren't in charge anymore! I've been here and I'll decide what is the best plan of attack!" Phillip shouted at David.

"You don't have any more right to rule than I do! My people are here too!" David shot back.

"Phillip, please," Aurora pleaded.

"David, calm down." Snow tried.

"You're both idiots. I really don't understand why these people continue to follow either of you." She stated as she stood and brushed down her skirt. All eyes turned to her.

"Oh and I expect you think we should follow you instead, your majesty?" Leroy asked.

Regina laughed. "Well that would be the wise move, since it's my castle you're planning to attack. But no, I don't expect anyone to follow me. Both plans are equally idiotic, so you should all fare about the same either way you go."

"Taunting everyone isn't helpful. But," Tinkerbelle said turning to the group. "She does know her own castle. It might be wise to consult Regina."

"No. I don't trust her. I don't care what she did for you back in your cursed little town. She has brought nothing but destruction here." Phillip said.

"I agree. She's just putting on an act like her mother would. She can't be trusted." Mulan said.

"That's fine with me. I don't particularly care to go invade my own castle anyway." Regina said. "Good witch hunting."

She spun around and headed back up the stairs. Ungrateful spoiled royals. She'd had enough of them to last a lifetime.

"Regina!" Snow called. She glared at Phillip and David. "We need her." And with that she headed up the stairs after Regina.

* * *

Regina stood on the balcony. She remembered standing outside feeling this way before. Hopeless. She was again trapped. Trapped in a world where she was surrounded by people, but all alone. No Daniel. No Henry. No father. No mother. And there was really no one to blame but herself. Maybe she would go after the witch. If she left now, she could definitely get there before the idiots even figured out who was in charge. And if the witch killed her…it wouldn't really be giving up.

"Regina."

She whipped around to see Snow.

"Go back to your charming prince." Regina said.

"They didn't mean it."

"Yes. Yes, they did. Nothing I do will ever be enough to erase what I've done." Regina stated.

"Everyone's just tired and frightened. I know it's not fair to ask you to help with the way everyone is treating you, but we do need your help, Regina. Tink and Blue don't have their wands or any fairy dust. We have no idea what we're facing with the witch and without you, we don't have any magic."

"You did just fine fighting me without magic." Regina shot back.

"I knew you." Snow said. And after a moment. "And Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy did come to our aid once or twice."

"Damn imp turned me into his protégé and all the while worked against me. Useless." Regina muttered.

"You know the castle. You know the ins and outs. Even better than I do." Snow said.

"I should. I was the one trying to escape it. Why would you need to find a secret way out?"

Snow seemed caught off guard by the honesty Regina was displaying. She'd never thought about how trapped Regina must have felt. As she looked at Regina, she could see the hurt written all over her face. "You're right. I was happy. I'm sorry I never realized how unhappy you were."

Regina shrugged. "You were a child. You were supposed to be self-absorbed. And I did work awfully hard at hiding it. Though I'm sure mother would have found my efforts lacking."

"Please, Regina. Help us figure out a plan." Snow said.

"You'll be fine without me. You always find your happy ending. Besides how can good conquer evil when you have evil on both sides."

"Regina-"

"No. I'm done with this conversation. I'm not going with you. You know the castle and good always wins. So you'll be fine."

She turned her back to Snow and Snow, knowing Regina as she did, knew not to push her luck.

* * *

"Daddy, we can't leave the sad lady alone. You have to go get her and make her come with us." Roland pleaded.

"Roland, she doesn't want to come. And she's a grown up so she gets to make her own decisions." Robin answered as he glanced up at the castle and caught a glimpse of Regina in the window watching before she realized she'd been spotted and disappeared.

"Are you ready, Robin? We need to go." Phillip said.

Robin nodded, gripping Roland tightly and kicking his horse. The group quickly fell in line behind him and they set off toward Regina's castle.

* * *

Regina frowned. Rumple had a lot of mirrors here. Maybe she could enchant one and…and what? Keep an eye on the group of idiots? She didn't care what happened to them. She didn't care at all. Except…maybe she did…care a little. Roland was so young and he did remind her of Henry. And Snow hadn't really been as insufferable as usual. She did still owe Tink after causing her to lose her wings and get stuck in Neverland. And Robin. No she didn't want to think about him. But there was Neal. Could she really let something happen to Henry's father even if Henry would never know? No. She really owed it to Henry to protect him. She sighed heavily and stood up.

* * *

They'd only made it a few miles when they stumbled upon Kathryn and Frederick and Midas and several others who seemed to have made camp.

Upon hearing the horses approach the group camped out had pulled out their weapons, but Kathryn spotted David almost immediately.

"David! It's David and Mary Margaret! Oh, it's so good to see some familiar faces." Kathryn said smiling. "Or are you back to Snow now?"

"More of your friends?" Aurora asked.

"Oh yes." Snow said and began making introductions.

* * *

Of course they hadn't left her a horse. Left her trapped in a castle with no means of transportation. She could magic one, but she was already tired and didn't want to waste the energy. She'd just have to start on foot and hope that she found a horse she could borrow along the way. She set off. Before she even reached the end of the path to the entrance she was tired of walking. Her feet were killing her. She was in high heel boots. She was a Queen. She waved her hand and a horse appeared.

Mounting the horse, she took off down the path at a gallop.

* * *

They were still hugging and catching up when Roland cried out.

"Daddy! The bad monkeys are coming again!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned toward the sky.

* * *

On a hill over-looking the valley where the group was camping Regina pulled her horse to a stop to look for where the group was. Spotting the flock of monkeys flying toward the valley she quickly realized that the group was once again in danger. Damn couldn't they stay out of the line of fire for a minute? She waved her hand and the tree began to move grab the monkeys. She kicked the horse and was quickly galloping toward the group.

* * *

Immediately taking up their weapons, the group tried to fight the monkeys. There weren't any fire arrows this time. The monkeys seemed to be coming for them, not trying to kill them.

"What the bloody-"

"There are children here, pirate." David said. "What are you looking at?"

"It seems the Queen hasn't deserted us. The trees are taking prisoners." Hook said.

A monkey swooped down near the two men and Hook swung at it with his sword.

* * *

Regina frowned as she joined the group. The monkeys seemed mainly to be taunting them, but not actually trying to do anything.

One her right, Belle was swatting at one and another was flying in circles around some of Robin Hood's men.

Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the scene trying to determine what they were after. But before she could a scream caught her attention.

"David!"

Snow was dangling from the claws of two of the monkeys.

"Snow!" David called as the monkey's continued to attack him. He waved wildly with his sword.

Regina immediately threw her hand up to rescue her, but before she could, a monkey flew directly at her, hitting her hard in the head and knocking her to the ground.

As Snow and the monkeys carrying her disappeared into the distance, the other monkeys quickly left the group to follow their prisoner.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for sticking with my story all of your comments are so motivating! Another double post coming, enjoy!

* * *

"What are we doing standing here? We have to follow them! They have Snow." David exclaimed.

Roland noticed that Regina was still lying on the ground not moving and there was blood running down her face.

"Daddy! The magic lady is hurt."

Tinkerbelle turned and hurried to Regina.

"Regina." She gently shook her.

"We have more important things to worry about than the evil queen." Leroy said.

"She came to defend us." Belle said. Moving to Regina's other side. "Hook, tell them how she was using the trees to grab the monkeys."

"She let them take Snow." David said.

"Really, mate, that's a bit unfair. She was trying to stop them when one of those wretched things knocked her out cold. She may have magic, but she is still human." Hook defended.

Belle had taken out her handkerchief. She gently dabbed at the cut on Regina's head.

"Ow!" Regina said shooting into a sitting position and immediately regretting it as her vision began to swim.

"What were those things?" Abigail asked.

"The witch's monkeys." David answered. "Well, now we must be in agreement. There's no choice but to go to the castle and get Snow."

Regina blinked. "Yes. Someone should go after them."

"Someone? Shouldn't we all go?" Robin asked.

Regina struggled to stay sitting. Belle noticed and put an arm on Regina's back offering her some support. "We should clean out that cut, Regina." Belle said.

"No. Not all of us. There's something else I need to retrieve." Regina said. "Hook will come with me. David and a small rescue party will go after Snow and the rest of you will go back to Rumple's castle and wait."

There was a chorus of "no's" and arguments that Regina was not in charge.

She'd had enough of this. She abruptly and powerfully stood, her back perfectly straight and her eyes flashed menacingly. "Silence," she commanded. If there had been any doubt she was their "Evil Queen" it was gone. "I am the Queen and you will do as I say if you want to have any chance of surviving. Everyone storming the castle right now when they are expecting you to come after Snow is a death mission. There's no way you can approach with this many people undetected. David, and two others foolish enough to risk their lives on this doomed mission will go to rescue your true love." She spat the words out in an imitation of Rumplestiltskin. "I will take Hook and retrieve what we need to defeat the Queen and the rest of you will stay at Rumple's castle and avoid getting into trouble while I'm not around to save your sorry hides."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared out at the group waiting for someone to defy her.

"I think the Queen's plan makes sense." Tinkerbelle offered. "Who will volunteer to go with David?"

"I'm the strongest warrior. I'll go." Mulan answered immediately. David nodded in acceptance of her help.

There was silence as they waited for another brave soul.

"I'll go with you." Leroy volunteered. "I can't leave Snow out there."

"Good. Then that's settled. Robin and Phillip will be in charge of defending the rest of you at Rumple's castle. Belle and Neal will tell you where you can go in the castle and where you can't and you will all follow their instructions. Go now, while the witch is busy with her prisoner and not worrying about you."

Robin and Phillip exchanged a glance as if debating whether to follow Regina's instructions. Regina just turned away from them effectively dismissing them and turned to David.

"You. Stay. I'm going to tell you how to sneak into the castle undetected." Regina said. Hook had moved to her side.

"Alright everyone. Back to on your horses. Let's get back to the castle before the witch sends her monkeys back. Those without horses will walk in the middle so we can protect you. Let's move, men!" Robin called.

David eyed Regina distrustfully. "Why should I trust that you aren't going to lead us straight into the witch?"

"How would I even know where she is? Really David, if I wanted to be rid of you, I'd have done it by now. I still think it's foolish to try to retrieve Snow, but you've gone up against me to retrieve her and survived so who I am to keep you from going after her yet again?" The powerful commanding tone had left her voice and the exhaustion was seeping in.

Hook put his hand on her back. "You should sit down, love."

"Don't touch me, pirate. I still haven't forgiven you for that bracelet." She complained pulling away from him as she did sit down.

"Really, love. I think we're even. You did leave me alone with your frightful friend. No wonder the sleeping princess doesn't care much for you." He said as he handed her his handkerchief. "You should have let Belle take care of that nasty cut before she left." Regina took the cloth from him and pressed it to her head which was throbbing and regrettably still bleeding.

"You two can continue your fighting after we're on our way to Snow." David said.

Regina nodded. She waved her hand and a paper with a drawing of the castle appeared. She leaned over it and began explaining the passageways to David.

* * *

In a dark tunnel, Rumplestiltskin slowly approached a prison cell. It wasn't that different from the dungeon he'd been kept in, except this one seemed even darker.

"You have a visitor, dearie." He said wrapping his nails against the bars.

* * *

"David!" Regina called as the small party sat on their horses ready to take off. He turned back to face her. "Good luck. Please be careful."

"You too." He said and with that turned and led the rescue party off.

She stood watching him ride off wondering how exactly she'd gotten to this point. This moment when she actually cared what happened to the idiots. Not the idiots. Her step-daughter. Snow White.

She felt something cold and sharp on her shoulder.

"Love, what exactly is your plan for me?"

She turned to Hook. "You're going to help me find that blasted book."

"Well, I do have many hidden talents, but I think you'll find they are more suited to pleasing the ladies than retrieving magical objects."

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to take me everywhere you and my mother went after returning from Oz."

"Well, that shouldn't take long. I only went two places with her. Your childhood home and the castle."

* * *

"Mom, did you know that Elphaba had a son? There's another book. About her son." Henry said holding the book up. "I got it at the library today."

"I will never understand this obsession with fairytales." Emma said.

"Do you think that villains really have kids?" Henry asked.

"Villains have kids everyday, kid. Look around you. Watch the news once in a while. I'm not raising you in a bubble here. The real world sucks." Emma said.

"But I mean like the witch or the evil queen." Henry said.

"Henry. You have to stop talking about them like they're real. People are going to think you're crazy. You're not a little kid anymore." Emma said in frustration.

Henry just flopped down on the couch and flipped open the book. "It would be pretty cool if they were real."

* * *

"Weather is my specialty. But if you're so powerful why don't you just create a storm of your own." Madame Morrible croaked.

"Dearie, I wouldn't have come down to this dismal place for your miserable company if I could do it myself. Just because I'm powerful doesn't mean I can create portals out of thin air." Rumplestiltskin replied the annoyance seeping into his tone.

"What do I get out of this?" the old woman asked.

Rumple waved his hand and suddenly there was a noose around the woman's neck.

"Your life."

She narrowed her eyes and raised her chin.

"I do believe I'll have my life either way. You can't kill me because you need me. A woman of my stature should be living out her final years in luxury, not rotting in this dungeon. I want out. Get that airhead witch to release me and give me living arrangements to my liking and I'll give you your tornado." Rumple flicked his hand in the air.

"Deal." He handed her the contract he'd conjured. "Just sign on the dotted line."

* * *

Regina and Hook were sharing her horse, and Hook clearly was not comfortable with the speed they were going. His arms which were wrapped around her waist tightened.

"Relax, pirate. You're going to cut off my air supply."

"I do have a habit of leaving women breathless."

"From running away from you? I'm not surprised." She slowed the horse as she caught sight of her home. It was a castle, but much simpler than King Leopold's. It had been a simpler time in her life as well. Simpler if not less painful. She carefully kept her eyes trained on the castle and away from the stables.

"Is something there, love?" Hook asked.

"What? No."

"Then might I ask why we've stopped? I thought you were in a hurry."

He felt her suck in a very deep breath and start down the hill.

* * *

Regina felt the memories hit her in an onslaught of images as she stepped inside her former home. Images of her mother. And her father. Daniel. And Snow. Looking so innocent. Pampered little princess. But her eyes were so young and hopeful. Regina shook her head. "Where did she go?"

"What? I didn't follow her around the palace, love. We weren't exactly close."

"Fine." She shut her eyes and tried to detect the magic. She frowned. Her mother's magic was all over the place. She wasn't going to be able to find the book that way. "Did you see her read the book?"

"No. I came in to her cabin on the ship once and found her trying to open it. She got really angry that I'd come in so I just left. And I didn't see her with the book after that."

"What do you mean trying?"

"Well I only observed for a second, but it appeared that she couldn't get the book to open." Hook said. "I told you, it often wouldn't open for her."

Regina frowned. That was odd. Her mother was very powerful and very skilled. What did it mean that the book wouldn't open? And how in the world was she supposed to make it work if her mother couldn't. "Alright. Let's try upstairs. She kept most of her magical objects and books with her."

They headed up the stairs and Regina flashed on a memory of tripping down the stairs and getting screamed at for being clumsy. She straightened her shoulders.

The second Regina stepped into her mother's room she wanted to leave. She could sense Cora and her magic so strongly here. She couldn't handle this. She abruptly turned and started to leave the room only to crash into the pirate who had been just a few steps behind her.

"You already know that it's not in here?" Hook asked.

But as she pulled back, he could see how pale her face had become.

"Okay, love. Let's just take a minute." He pulled her into the hall. "You've lost a lot, but you're going to loose the people you have left if you don't find this book and save them."

Suddenly she burst out laughing. Hook was worried she was having a break down.

"The Evil Queen and Captain Hook are the best hope for the Enchanted Forest. We really are doomed."

* * *

David peered around a tree to look at the castle. "There it is. Right where she said."

"I still don't trust her. What if she's leading us right into a trap?" Leroy said.

"If it's a trap, Regina's not the one who set it." David insisted.

"There's a guard 20 ft. to the left and two more 10 ft. to the right. We're going to need to create a distraction." Mulan stated.

* * *

Snow looked around the dark, empty room. She hadn't really been in this tower before. In fact, she wasn't sure she even knew it was here. She couldn't see much of her surroundings. The only light came from a small barred window. As if they needed the bars. This high up, who would be crazy enough to try to escape?

Why was she here? She hadn't even seen the witch yet.

* * *

The monkey was cowed down on the floor as the witch berated him.

"I told you to bring me the sorceress. And you left her and took this sniveling little princess. What do I want with her? I already have that singing one upstairs."

The monkey spoke.

"Of course you will go out again. And bring back the right one this time." She shouted.

* * *

Snow watched the monkeys take flight again. Who were they after this time? At least Regina was back with the group. Everyone would be safe now. Except she was pretty sure she'd seen Regina knocked to the ground as the monkeys carried her off. And Regina hadn't been taking care of herself. Maybe the Blue Fairy would go after some fairy dust. If there was any fairy dust left. Snow put her hand on her stomach. Even she was having trouble summoning her normal optimism.


	10. Chapter 10

David, Leroy, and Mulan stood just outside the castle gates hidden in the cover of the trees.

"Look! The monkeys are leaving again. Let's shoot at them." Mulan suggested.

"Give me some rocks and I'll get them." Leroy said pulling out a slingshot. Mulan quickly scooped up as many rocks as she could and filled Leroy's pockets. "Alright, you two go in and get Snow. I'll distract the guards by attacking the birds and then hide out here until you return."

"Are you sure Grumpy?" David asked.

"I got this. Go on."

He moved away from them and when he'd reached a safe distance he pulled out his slingshot and began shooting. The monkeys began squealing as the rocks hit and the guards ran to see what was happening. David and Mulan quickly slipped in the secret entrance to the castle.

* * *

Regina stepped back into her mother's room and waved her hand. She waited for something to illuminate itself, but nothing did. "It's not here." She took one last glance around the room and then stepped out. Hook saw it first. A light coming from down the hall.

"What's down the hall, love?" Hook asked.

Regina stared for a moment. She didn't answer or give any indication of moving, so Hook grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the light.

She numbly allowed herself to be pulled until they hit the entrance to her childhood bedroom. At which point she planted her feet and held her ground.

"Why are you stopping? It's clearly inside this room." Hook stepped into the room and saw a beautifully decorated, very neat and very girly bedroom. There was a canopy bed with soft pink blankets, curtains that were sheer pink and clearly made of the best materials. The woodwork on the dresser and vanity was intricate and delicate. Everything was perfectly in place. "What a lovely room." He turned to face her connecting the dots. "It was yours."

She stood outside the doorway. "Just bring the book out. It's lighting the whole room. I'm sure you can find it." She said.

He stepped into the room and quickly spotted the light coming from the closet. When he opened the closet he saw beautiful gowns much simpler than what he had seen the Queen wear before, but lovely nonetheless. The light was coming from the floor. He bent down and as he lifted the floorboard he saw a pair of riding boots sitting in the back corner. He snatched those thinking they'd be useful. The heels Regina was currently wearing where much too high and not appropriate for all the traveling they were doing. Then he bent down to pick up the book, but found his hand was stopped by an invisible wall before he could grab it. He tried again with his hook hand, but was again stopped.

"Love, you're going to have to come get it." He waited for the sound of her heels entering the room, but he was met with silence. "Regina." He stood up and taking the boots out of the closet went to retrieve Regina.

"Regina." He touched her arm lightly this time. "It's just an empty room. Forget about the memories and just come use your magic to get the book. It's there, but I can't get it. Your mother must have put an enchantment on it."

Regina looked at Hook. And then toward the room. The last time she'd been in this room was right after…she stopped herself. She couldn't think about that. She wouldn't think about how she sent her mother to Wonderland. Because that would lead to thinking about casting the curse. And the curse breaking. And losing Emma and Snow and bringing them back. And Cora and Hook. And Cora dying her in arms. And losing Henry.

Hook frowned wondering if the woman standing in front of him really had enough strength left to fight the witch. Book or no book. Well, he had to try. Without her they didn't stand a chance.

"Love" Hook shook her gently. "The book." She forced herself to focus on Hook standing in front of her.

"Yes. The book." She stepped into the room and followed Hook to her closet where she saw the book glowing.

She reached her hand toward the book and stopped hovering above it.

"That's a lot of magic." She breathed.

"You can't get it either?" Hook asked.

She moved her hand lower. "Oh I can get it. There's no obstruction here. Just a lot of power in one book." She let her fingers brush over the cover and the book suddenly flew open. She gasped. The pages began turning on their own.

"Bloody book clearly has a mind of it's own. Are you sure this is something we want?" Hook asked.

"My mother wanted it badly and so does the witch. So I'm pretty sure it's nothing but trouble." Regina answered peering down at the page the book had turned to. She squinted her eyes and read the words slowly.

"Well, what does it say?" Hook asked leaning over her shoulder.

She frowned. "It appears to be a weather spell. For creating a storm." She tried to flip the page, but the pages wouldn't turn. "Odd."

Suddenly, the window shattered. Hook instinctively pushed Regina down shielding her from the flying glass.

"I have magic, pirate. I don't need a human shield." She said shoving him off and walking toward the broken window. The air surrounding her shimmered for a second and then appeared normal. She peered out the window as rocks heading straight for her stopped and seemingly bounced off the air. "Trolls. We're surrounded by the nasty little things."

* * *

She nervously ran a hand through her long jet black hair. The short brunette hadn't left the window and she seemed very distraught. But not very aware of her surroundings. Stepping out of the shadows the blonde spoke.

"Who are you?"

Snow screamed and jumped back into the wall. She looked at the young woman in shock. "I, I, I thought I was alone." She stammered.

"Well, you're not alone. I should know. I've been here alone long enough. What's your name? And why did she bring you here?"

"I'm Snow White. Who are you? Wait. Long hair. Locked in a tower. Let me guess. Rapunzel."

"How did you know my name? Are you a witch too?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. I'm not a witch. I don't have any magic, although right now I really wish I did. It's a long story, but I've read stories about you in another land. You're sort of famous. Although in our land you have blonde hair."

The girl looked excited. "Then you've come to rescue me?"

"Oh no. I'm as much a prisoner as you are. But don't worry. We're going to get out of here. I just haven't figured out how yet. You must tell me everything you know about the witch."

* * *

Mulan and David crept down the hall and stopped abruptly where the hall turned into stairs. Mulan nodded at David and they simultaneously stepped around the corner and knocked out the two guards standing at the bottom of the stairs. Almost there. Unless they were wrong and the witch was using the dungeon prisons instead of the tower prison.

* * *

As they neared Rumple's castle, Robin sensed something was different. He raised his hand signaling the group to stop. Something was amiss. Neal and Robin exchanged glances. He sensed it too. The Blue Fairy flittered up to Robin.

"The monkeys are here. And many other animals as well. Some wolves and lions and tigers and bears." She warned.

"In the castle?" Neal asked incredulously.

Blue shook her head in sadly. "No. Surrounding us."

As if on cue the animals began to step out of the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N THANK YOU for all the kind reviews pumping out two more chapters tonight!

* * *

Tinkerbelle was flying as fast as she could. The only reason Regina would have taken Hook with her is if she was going somewhere Cora had been. And the most likely place Tink could think of for Cora to set up camp would have been Regina's childhood home. She just hoped she'd make it in time.

* * *

Regina growled. "I hate trolls. Let's get out of here." She reached for Hook's hand.

He jerked back from her knowing she intended to use magic to remove them.

"Aren't you forgetting something, love?" He asked.

"I said 'let's' I wasn't going to leave you. Now give me your hand and let's go."

Hook turned his head to stare at the still glowing book. Regina's face fell. She had forgotten. The whole point of this mission. Where was her mind? She was going to have to pull it together if they were going to defeat this witch.

"Right." She sighed and went to retrieve the book. She tried to shut it, but no matter how much force she put into slamming it shut it wouldn't shut. "Fine. Stay open. Have your silly pages ripped to shreds as we travel." She snapped at the book.

"Talking to books now, love?"

"Shut up, pirate."

To both their surprise, the book suddenly closed and fell into Regina's arms. Regina stood and as she turned, she caught sight of something green fluttering through the window.

"Tink?" Hook asked.

Tink quickly took on her normal size. "You have to come back right away. The monkeys are back with many other dangerous animals under the witch's control. They've surrounded the group outside Rumple's castle.

* * *

David and Mulan stood at the top of the stairs, they couldn't see how many guards waited in front of the tower door. David motioned that he would go first. He stepped onto the landing and took out the first guard; Mulan right at his heels took down the second. But before they could check for more, a third guard grabbed David and held a sword to his throat effectively putting a stop to Mulan's advance.

"Run, Mulan! Get out while you can. Tell the others and come back for Snow."

"Silence!" The guard ordered, pulling the sword closer against David's neck.

Mulan hesitated. She didn't want to leave David, but she was certain she couldn't defend him and rescue Snow alone.

"Go!" David yelled more forcefully this time.

Mulan immediately turned and flew down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Stupid man. You're going to die before she can bring you help. We're going to see the witch. No one breaks into her castle and lives." The guard said shoving David down the stairs as more guards came running in to see what the commotion was.

* * *

Inside the tower room, Snow's heart fluttered. She heard noise outside the door. "David" she whispered. But then it was silent again.

* * *

Arrows were flying but the animals had already killed several of the horses and many of the group members were lying on the ground injured. The lion suddenly stepped into the center of the fighting.

"Where is she?" he roared.

The arrows stopped as the shocked group turned to face the lion who had just spoken to them. They were accustomed to many strange things, but animals actually speaking like humans was a new one.

The lion scooped up Belle who was nearest to him and wrapped his claws around her throat. "I said, where is she?"

"I'm sorry, uh, sir, but I'm not sure who you are referring to." she said.

* * *

Regina, Hook and Tink landed in a cloud of smoke about 50 feet from the group. Regina's knees buckled as the smoke began to clear. Hook grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Watch it with the hook!" Regina snapped rubbing her side as she pulled away from Hook's embrace.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, next time I try to keep you from falling to the ground, I'll be sure to position my hook more comfortably on your waist."

Regina just glared at him, placed the book in Tink's arms and turned her focus to the scene in front of them.

* * *

"The witch, of course." The lion elaborated.

"You don't work for the witch?" Aurora asked.

The lion growled. "You're witch! Not mine."

Aurora just stared in confusion.

"He means Regina." Neal explained to Aurora and then turned to the lion. "But we don't know where she is. She left us."

"He's lying. Show them we're not messing around." The lion ordered and a tiger attacked one of the merry men. Aurora screamed and Robin quickly searched for Roland in the group.

"He's not lying." Belle said softly in the lion's arms. "She went to retrieve something and she wouldn't tell us where she was going."

A bear eyed Roland. "Can we just finish them off since they don't know anything anyway?" he asked the lion.

The lion seemed to be pondered the idea. Robin readied his bow to shoot the bear.

"Shoot the bear and she dies." The lion growled at Robin who looking at Belle's pleading face slightly lowered his bow.

"No one is dying. If the witch really wants to see me that much, she's going to have to come for me herself. Really, sending a bunch of stuffed animals to do her dirty work, I would have thought she had more guts than that if she's really as powerful as all the hype."

The group turned, shocked to see Regina. She was standing tall and was every bit as arrogant as the evil queen they all remembered…well really she was just as arrogant as she always was, even as mayor Regina never really bothered with humble.

The lion looked at her. "What are you talking about stuffed animals? We're not stuffed."

Regina's trademark smirk graced her lips. "Oh, really?" She flicked her wrist and the group was surrounded by soft stuffed animals where the witches' minions had been.

* * *

The wicked witch stepped back from her crystal ball and slammed her fist on the table. That evil woman had turned her favorite monkey into a toy! Oh she was going to pay for that.

* * *

"You saved us!" Roland ran toward Regina and crashed straight into her giving her a big hug. The force of his weight nearly knocked her over and she reached back a hand to steady herself on a tree. She was breathing heavily and her face had paled considerably.

"Really, you would think I could leave you for a few hours without you all nearly getting yourselves eaten alive by wild animals." She quipped.

Robin frowned. "I do believe you're forgetting it was you the animals were after. We would have been perfectly safe it you weren't part of this group. Roland, come here. You're riding with me the rest of the way."

Roland reluctantly pulled away from Regina and went to his father. Robin turned and began leading the group to the castle. As soon as she was certain they were all past her with their backs to her, Regina slid down the tree into a sitting position and leaned her head back against the tree shutting her eyes. She was so tired. She just needed a moment to catch her breath.

"You're using too much magic."

The voice startled Regina whose eyes flew open to see the Blue Fairy facing her.

"Would you have preferred I let the animals eat them alive? I thought you'd be happy I saved them. That's the kind of good thing you fairies approve of isn't it?" Regina glared at her.

"You could have taken them out with something simpler. You used more magic than you needed. You don't need to be so dramatic. You always have to make a big show. You are weak. You're going to run out of energy and then what are we going to do?"

"Why don't you go find some fairy dust, or your wand and do something yourself?" Regina shot back angrily.

"Regina. I know you don't like me. I don't like you either. I don't care what the others think. What you've done is evil. You've darkened your heart and you can't wipe that away with a few good deeds. But it's not about you or me. It's about this kingdom. Stop being such a show-off and save your energy before you get us all killed." Blue reprimanded as she huffed off after the group.

Regina just stared after her. She really didn't have the energy to deal with this. To be honest, she didn't even have the energy to stand up. Maybe she'd just sleep here.

"Come on, your majesty. Let's get you back to the castle." Hook said offering a hand. She sighed and taking it, let him pull her up.

* * *

"I don't know why it's not working." Madame Morrible muttered. "I must be out of practice from being locked up for so long."

"Really, you're going to need something to travel in anyway. Madame, continue practicing. Mr. Stiltskin, would you like me to make you a bubble?" Glinda asked. "It's really a nice mode of transportation. A little slow, but definitely graceful way to make an entrance. Much more regal than a house dropping out of the sky."

"I told you, it's Rumplestiltskin. It's all one name. Is there anything in that dainty little head of yours?"

Glinda pouted. "I don't think that's very nice. I've only tried to help you."

Rumple waved his hand and a large basket with a hot air balloon appeared. "This will do just fine. I suppose a plane would have been the logical choice, but I really don't care for those metal contraptions."

"A what?" Glinda asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, dearie." Turning to Madame Morrible he frowned. "How's that storm coming?"

* * *

The guard entered the witch's chambers to find her pacing.

"She turned Chisery into a child's toy." The witch fumed.

"I've brought you a prisoner. He was trying to free the one you brought earlier." The guard said pleased with himself.

"I don't have time for that now. Throw him in the tower with the others." She answered.

As the guard started to leave, she turned. "No, I changed my mind. He was traveling with that witch, and he cares about the prisoner I have. He should provide some valuable information. Bring him in."


	12. Chapter 12

Tinkerbelle tried to hold on to the book, but the second she was near Regina, the book flew out of her arms and into Regina's flipping open again.

"Blasted book." She threw it on the floor and stomped on it to shut the book. "Now who's in charge?" She taunted the book and stepped back only to let out a growl of frustration when the book again opened itself.

"I do believe the book is."

"No one asked you, pirate."

"Regina, really, we should get back to the others. Just take the book and let's go."

Regina bent to pick up the book, only to feel herself being pulled back away from the clearing as two horses galloped by.

"Was that-" Hook started.

"Mulan and Leroy" Tinkerbelle finished.

"Did you see the prince?" Hook asked.

"Damn idiot, must have gotten caught." Regina sighed. "Shocking."

She stood up brushed off her dress and holding the book began walking after the horses.

* * *

"Henry! Turn out the light!" Emma shouted. Henry flopped the covers back off his head and turned off the flashlight.

"I just wanted to finish the chapter." He said.

Emma sighed. He hadn't put that silly "Wicked" series down since he started. Why couldn't Henry just like football or soccer. Those were things she understood. All this reading made her head hurt.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. I need to drop you off at school early. So hit the hay, kid." She said.

He sighed and set the book on the nightstand.

* * *

The sky darkened and there was a flash of lighting…that was over nearly before it started. And then everything was light again as the sun returned.

"I just don't understand." Madame Morrible frowned.

"Try again, dearie." Rumple said from where he was standing in the hot air balloon…that wasn't moving at all in the still air. "Concentrate. Abilities don't just disappear."

* * *

The wicked ran a long nail under David's chin bringing his face up to meet her eyes. "Tell me about her. Who is she?" the witch asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." David said.

"The witch you brought with you."

"I didn't bring any witches. It's just me. I came to take back my wife."

"To this land. The witch you brought with you to this land, you foolish man." The witch spat at David.

"I'm not telling you anything until you let me see my wife."

"That's not how this little game works. Who is the witch?"

"Who are you?" David shot back.

"I ask the questions." The witch said.

"Doesn't mean I'll answer them." David returned.

The witch's eyes got wide and furious. But as she turned away to pace, she noticed something in her crystal ball. The witch had something in her arms. What was that? She moved closer. No. It couldn't be. The Grimmerie.

* * *

Regina, Hook, and Tink arrived at Rumple's castle gates just as Mulan and Leroy finished tying the horses to a gate post. Mulan stared at Regina with wide eyes.

"You found it. Have you used it?"

Regina shook her head. "It's got a mind of it's own. It will only open to this one page. I haven't had time to fight with it. The group was attacked again."

"There's been another attack?" Leroy asked. "Is anyone—"

"Yes." Regina answered before he finished. "There were casualties."

"Casualties? That's what you're going to call it, sister?"

"You've lost your leader." Regina noted ignoring the dwarf. "He got himself captured?"

Mulan nodded.

"Well then, let's get inside, shall we? We'll need to devise an attack plan." Regina nodded to the door and waited as the others passed in front of her. Hook hung back sensing something was amiss. Regina swayed slightly, and he pressed a hand on her back in support.

"You alright there, love?"

"Clearly, I'm not or I wouldn't be accepting your assistance." She snapped and taking a deep breath straightened and walked inside.

* * *

Everyone was talking. People hovered over the injured trying to treat them. There was loud arguing over what to do.

"Regina!" Belle called. "Sneezy's been injured, will you heal him?"

Suddenly, she could hear her name being called from all directions of the room. Everyone wanted her to heal someone. The book was so heavy in her arms. She let some of her weight fall back onto Hook again.

"Regina needs to conserve her energy. She will not be healing anyone. We'll just have to make do with the old fashioned way." Blue said firmly.

Regina looked up at Blue in surprise, but felt relieved. She wasn't sure she had the energy to heal anyone at this point. She was so tired.

"Tinkerbelle, get Regina something to eat and take her upstairs for a rest. We'll regroup after we've had a chance to treat the injured."

The group watched in surprise as Regina said nothing, but simply followed the fairy to the stairs.

* * *

"Bring me his little wifey." The witch ordered. The guard disappeared. "Maybe you need a little motivation. That witch has my book and I intend to take it back. Right out of her cold dead hands."

* * *

Regina opened her eyes to see small brown eyes staring right at her. Flustered she sat up. Roland stepped back.

"Oh good. You're awake. The book keeps closing on me. Will you read it to me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? Where's your father?" Regina asked.

"He's downstairs. He was busy. He told me to go sit with the princess. But she was busy helping take care of people. So I came to see you." Roland explained.

"Well, you need to go back downstairs."

"But I want to stay with you. I can take care of you," he offered.

"I don't need to be taken care of. Your father will be worried." she answered.

"Will you show me your book?" he asked.

"No. Don't touch that. It's very dangerous." Regina said.

"If it's dangerous why are you touching it?" he asked.

Regina sighed. Just like Henry with all the questions. Why did all the children she came in contact with have to be so intelligent? Smart children were so much more challenging. "I have magic, so I can protect myself. I'm being very careful with the book. I don't understand it yet and it's always dangerous to use magical objects you don't understand. So I haven't used it yet." She said.

Roland's hand was on the book and as she grabbed his hand to remove it, the book popped open again.

"Wow." Roland breathed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Robin said sharply.

"Dad! Regina just made the book open!" Roland called excitedly.

"That thing is dangerous. How dare you let my son be exposed to it?" Robin questioned angrily. "Roland, go downstairs now."

Regina's eyes flashed hurt for a second, but she quickly recovered. Robin frowned. That was an odd reaction. Anger he expected, not hurt.

"But, dad." Roland protested.

"Now. Roland." Robin said and his son complied.

"I was napping. I just woke up. I told him not to touch the book. It's not my fault you didn't teach your son to obey." Regina said.

"I didn't teach my son…" Robin trailed off. This Evil Queen had to be the most obnoxious, self-righteous, annoying…

"If you don't mind, I'm feeling much better now, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just freshen up and be right downstairs." Regina said.

Robin looked ready to protest, but Tinkerbelle entered the room at that moment.

"Regina. Blue thinks you need to cast whatever spell that book is trying to get you to."

"What? She thinks I should create a storm using a spell in a book that the wicked witch was trying to retrieve...a book that we know nothing about." Regina asked. "That doesn't sound like something the good, cautious, Blue would say."

"She was interrogating Belle and Hook to find out everything Rumple and Cora said about the book and she seems to think that the book is connected to some ancient magic…and it decides what spells the user needs and those are the only spells you are allowed to see. The book is in control."

"All the more reason not to use it." Robin interjected.

"There are very few magic users with the ability to use the book. And Blue says—"

"I would like to hear Blue say it herself." Regina said. "This is not fairy magic. It's not good. And I don't understand the book. I'm not casting another dark spell I don't understand."

* * *

The guard roughly shoved Snow into the room. She looked up to get a glimpse of the witch. She took in the fierce snarl, the green skin, the red lips, but then her eyes were drawn to the figure standing next to the witch.

"David?"

"I'm here, Snow."

"You found me." She murmured in surprise and relief.

"I told you, I'll-"

"Enough of this," snapped the witch. "Tell me who the witch is and I won't hurt a hair on your wife's pretty little head."

"David, don't" Snow said. The witch thrust her broomstick at Snow, jabbing her hard in the stomach and Snow winced in pain.

"Stop! I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't hurt her." David said.

"David, no, you can't."

"Silence!" the witch screamed at Snow and turned to face David. "Start talking."

"She's the Evil Queen."

The witch narrowed her eyes. "The one who cursed everyone to another land?" David nodded. "Why is she back?"

"She had to undo her curse to save the town from Peter Pan." David said.

"David. Stop." Snow said only to be flung across the room by magic. She hit her head on a table and a small trickle of blood ran down her face.

"Snow!" David tried to move toward her, but the witch shoved him back.

"I'm not finished with you." She hissed. "Tell me what she can do. Who taught her magic?"

* * *

The Blue Fairy entered the room.

"I think we're out of options, Regina. We need to defeat the witch. Clearly, this book is the key to defeating her. The Grimmerie is neither good or bad magic. It's ancient magic. The magic of fate." Blue said.

"I'm not using magic I can't control."

Blue held back a laugh. "Oh Regina, you never learn do you. You never controlled the magic. It always controlled you."

Regina glared at her. The book which was on the nightstand, moved inches closer to Regina and the words on the page seemed to glow. Regina stared at the book. "I don't want to cast the spell."

"I know you're frightened, Regina, but I meant what I said earlier. We need you. You don't have to like me, but in this we're allies. I really believe this is the best move." Blue said.

Regina looked up at her. "My mother wanted to use this book." Her lip trembled slightly at the thought of her mother. "I don't want to use anything my mother wanted to use."

"Please, Regina. You're the only one that can use it. Blue and I tried while you were sleeping, but it won't open for us." Tink said.

"Then I'll open it and you can cast the spell." Regina stood up and picked the open book up carrying it over to Tinkerbelle. Tink looked down at the pages. They were just squiggly lines.

"I can't read it, Regina." Tink said. Regina turned to Blue, who looked at the pages and sadly shook her head.

"Don't you think it means something that of the three magic users in this room only the evil one can read this book?" Robin interjected.

"It means the book has chose Regina. Most likely because she's the only one with the ability to cast this spell." Blue said. "Regina, the animals were coming for you. The witch wants you. Which only means one thing."

"That I'm the only one that can stop her." Regina finished and braced herself as she looked down at the spell. Her hands shook as she began reciting the words on the page. The shaking became stronger as the sky darkened and the wind picked up. By the time the lighting and thunder started, Regina's whole body was shaking and all the color had drained from her face. As she read the last word darkness filled her vision and she collapsed as Robin, seeing it coming a second before the others, leaped forward to catch her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support! Another double posting tonight, hoping to have the story wrapped up by the premiere on Sunday!

* * *

The witch dropped David and waved at her guards to take the prisoners away as the sky darkened. She rushed to her window. This storm had come out of nowhere. She'd only seen this happen once before...but that couldn't be this time…

* * *

Madame Morrible wasn't even moving when the wind picked up and the sky became instantly dark.

"Unhinge the ropes." Rumple said and the munchkins quickly began loosening the ropes which were holding his hot air balloon in place.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed through the sky.

"Look! It's coming for you! Safe travels, wizard!" Glinda called over the noise of the storm.

The wind that had formed a tornado, came straight for Rumple picking up the hot air balloon and obscuring it from view.

* * *

Robin placed Regina gently back in the bed. He shook his head in thought. She seemed larger than life when she was awake, powerful, and intimidating, but now she just seemed frail and fragile and utterly human.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Roland charged into the room.

Robin turned from Regina to scoop his son into his arms. "It's just a little storm, Roland." He said comfortingly.

"Look!" Tinkerbelle rushed to the window. "It's coming toward us." Blue looked over her shoulder to see the tornado coming directly toward the castle. As it touched the ground right outside the castle, the storm suddenly dissipated and it was bright and sunny as though there hadn't been a storm at all. But as the wind cleared, a hot air balloon with a funny looking man was left sitting outside the castle.

* * *

The witch looked out the window at the tornado flying through the sky. She thought she caught a glimpse of color in the winds, but she couldn't be certain.

Upstairs in the tower David had his arms wrapped tightly around Snow's waist as they too peered out the window to see what had upset the witch. All they saw was a tornado.

"I don't think I've ever seen a tornado here in the forest." Snow said.

David looked down at his wife and caught site of the blood drying on her face. "We need to get you cleaned up." He ripped his shirt and spit on it.

"Ew." Rapunzel squealed.

David spun to face her, having not previously noticed her presence in the room.

"She's okay. She's been trapped up here as well." Snow said. "We need to get out of here before the witch comes back for us. You shouldn't have given her so much information on Regina."

"If you think I'm going to protect Regina over you," David began.

Snow put a finger to his lips. "Not over me. For me. For all of us. Without Regina we don't stand a chance."

"I'm not going to stand by while you're being hurt." David said as he gently wiped the blood from her face. "I love you."

"I know." Snow said and cuddled into his chest.

* * *

"I thought you said the Dark One was dead." Robin said as he looked out the window.

"What? He is. He sacrificed himself…" Blue trailed off as she squinted to get a look at the man climbing out of the hot air balloon.

"Well, he's clearly not dead." Robin said.

* * *

The group in the hall was silent. The storm had come out of nowhere. They had heard a loud thud and now could see the light streaming into the castle again.

"What was that?" Aurora wondered.

The doors flung open magically and Rumple stood in the doorway. "Squatters in my castle, watch out dearies!" Rumple said with a giggle. "I'm back."

Belle's mouth dropped, but she rushed straight for Rumple and threw her arms around him.

"Papa?" Neal said in disbelief.

Rumple pulled away from Belle, but kept hold of her hand. He surveyed crowd around him. "Are the others here?"

"Snow and Charming were captured by the witch." Leroy said. "We're about to start working on the plan to invade her castle to get them back."

"Missed the Queen's dungeons, did they?" Rumple quipped. "Where is her majesty?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping." Belle said.

"If she managed that in her sleep, then she really is more powerful than I." Rumple stated.

"Managed what?" Aurora asked.

"Why the storm that brought me here. She created a portal with the storm." Rumple explained.

"You didn't create the storm?" Belle asked in surprise.

"No. And I'm quite certain it wasn't that pathetic excuse for a sorceress back in Oz." Rumple said. "No. It was someone here. And with me out of the picture, Regina's the only one with enough magic to pull it off."

"I don't understand. How would she even know to bring you here?" Neal asked. "We thought you were dead."

"I didn't." Belle said. They all turned to her. "I told Regina I didn't think you were dead." She frowned. "She didn't believe me though."

Blue appeared at the top of the stairs. "It is you." She managed to get out.

"Ah, nice to see you too, dearie. I thought you'd be flitting around in that silly little tutu of yours now that we're back." Rumple said.

"You should come upstairs." Blue said ignoring Rumple's comments. The seriousness in her tone, made Rumple inclined to do as she asked.

"Regina think it's beneath her to come down to greet me?" Rumple questioned.

"You should come upstairs." The Blue Fairy repeated.

"Dinner is ready." Aurora announced distracting the others. "Belle, will you help me to serve?"

Rumple nodded to Belle and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he turned to follow the Blue Fairy. She held on to his hand as he tried to leave.

"I'll be right back." Rumple said.

"I just got you back. I'm not leaving you." Belle said.

"You're not needed upstairs. You are needed here. I'll won't be long." Rumple pulled his hand free.

* * *

Regina hadn't moved since Robin put her in the bed. Tinkerbelle was sitting by her side.

"Is she sick? Is she going to go away like mommy?" Roland asked looking up at his father with wide eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Roland. I told you magic was dangerous. Do you believe me now?" Robin said.

"The magic hurt her?" Roland asked.

"She's just tired." Tinkerbelle said. "She'll be fine."

"Ah, the pixie is a doctor now." Rumple said.

Tinkerbelle turned sharply to see Rumple standing in the doorway.

Robin stood and bowed to Rumplestiltskin. "My Lord."

Rumple just waved his hand. "Stay out of my way, bandit. I won't miss again."

He approached Regina, but before he reached the bed, his eyes caught sight of the book which was still sitting on the floor. His eyes twinkled and he gave a little laugh.

"The book. I knew Regina wasn't clever enough to learn how to create portals over night." He reached down to pick up the book, but it was as if it was glued to the floor. It wouldn't move. He frowned and waved his hand over it. Still nothing.

"It looks like you're not the one the book wants." Blue said a little smugly.

"Well, there's your proof, Robin." Tinkerbelle said.

"Proof?" he asked.

"The book's clearly not evil or dark or it would be jumping through hoops to get to Rumplestiltskin." Tinkerbelle said.

Rumple just glared at her. "But it opened for Regina?" He looked to Blue who nodded. "Curious." He stepped past the book and moved to get a closer look at Regina. "What happened?"

"She collapsed after summoning the storm." Blue said. "She's been using magic like it has no limits. Like she has no limits."

"Stubborn thing." Rumple agreed. He held his hand over her.

"Can you fix her?" Roland asked.

"This is your son?" Rumple questioned Robin who nodded. Rumple waved his hand over Regina as Robin answered.

"Yes, my Lord."

"He's not a Lord. Rumple if you like him. I prefer Gold." Regina said as she opened her eyes.

"Well that's a fine thank you, your majesty." Rumple said.

Regina pushed herself into a sitting position; she was alert, but none of the color had returned to her face. "Belle was right."

"It seems she was." Rumple answered.

"And I…the book brought you here? From where?" Regina asked. She was trying to clear her mind, but everything felt heavy and foggy.

"Oz, I believe it's called."

"The witch's home." Tinkerbelle said and Rumple nodded.

"So dearie, did you have a plan? Or were planning to just continue casting spells until something stuck." Rumple asked Regina. "Clearly, you have no restraint when it comes to using magic. Or with anything else I suppose."

Regina glared. "I'll send you back, imp."

Rumple laughed. "Ah, you haven't changed a bit, dearie. Still overestimating your merely adequate sorcery skills."

"We don't have time for this. We need to make a plan. Can you restore her energy? She clearly can't go into battle like this and we don't really have time for her to sleep it off with Snow and David in the witch's clutches."

"I'm fine." Regina went swung her legs over the side of the bed, but then stopped as a wave of dizziness hit her. She blinked hard.

Rumple completely ignored her. "What exactly happened to Snow and Charming?"

"The witch's monkeys took Snow. We believe she actually wanted Regina. She sent back more of her minions to retrieve her. David went after Snow, but was caught." Robin explained.

"Idiot." Regina muttered.

"Does she know Regina has the book?" Rumple asked.

"I don't know. She has your crystal ball, so it's likely. We haven't been hiding since we left the other castle. Regina didn't put up a cloaking spell here." Blue said.

"The witch can't see into my castle." Rumple said. "But a few protection spells wouldn't hurt." He waved his hand.

* * *

"If we could get rid of the bars, I think we might be able to get out." Rapunzel said.

"Are you crazy? That's a hundred foot drop." David said. She looked at him pointedly holding her hair. "Oh. Right. Well, unless you have some hidden tools up here, I don't see how we're going to get rid of the bars."

"Maybe we could send a message back to the rest of the group." Snow suggested hopefully.

"And who's going to deliver that message?" David said.

"I don't know, but even in Neverland we found a way to get a message to Henry."

"With Regina's magic." Snow was silent. Feeling guilty for dashing her hopes, David pulled her closer. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." He kissed her softly on the head.


	14. Chapter 14

"We have to figure something out. Snow and Charming are in danger." Blue said.

"So, let's go witch hunting. I don't like it when people take my things." Regina said.

"No, dearie, you never were very good at sharing. But since when do you care about Snow and Charming?" Rumple asked.

"I meant my castle." Regina said.

Robin stared at her and shook his head. She was every bit as selfish and ruthless as the stories he'd heard.

"So what's your grand plan for taking back your castle, your majesty?" Robin asked. Regina's head snapped toward him. He thought he saw a brief glimpse of hurt in her expression, but it was gone before he could really pinpoint it.

"Well, since Charming already got caught using my secret entrance, I would advise avoiding that." She said.

"This is going to be a magical battle. I think we should leave the non-magic users here where they'll be safe." Blue said.

"Agreed." Regina quickly agreed.

"I'm not going after the witch alone." Rumple said.

"Who said alone? The four of us will go. And Ruby. And any of the other fairies that would like to go." Regina said. "Although, without fairy dust, the fairies are pretty helpless so maybe it would be better for you all to stay back. Rumple and I can go."

"You may have a death wish, but I just narrowly escaped and I don't wish to tempt fate again." Rumple said. "I still have family to live for."

Regina glared at Rumple. "Go then. I don't know why I wasted my energy bringing you back here."

"I thought you didn't even know that's what you were doing." Rumple challenged. "Once again casting spells you don't understand."

"I'm done talking. Everyone leave. I'll go by myself. When I feel like it." Regina said waving her hand dismissively.

"I think-" Robin started.

"I said I'm done talking. Go! Unless you'd like me to help you find your way out." Regina said threateningly.

"Let's get some dinner." Blue said evenly and turned to lead the group out.

Regina had her arms folded across her chest and she was glaring ferociously. Tinkerbelle hung back as the rest of the group walked out.

"Getting angry isn't going to make you feel better. You've been down that path before." Tinkerbelle said.

"Fly away, pest!" Regina said.

Tinkerbelle remembered being dismissed very similarly so many years ago. When Regina had been alone and afraid and hurting. She stared at Regina intently.

"Something's bothering you. And it has nothing to do with Rumplestiltskin." Tinkerbelle said. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. There's nothing left to be afraid of. I have nothing left to lose." Regina snapped back.

Tinkerbelle frowned. Regina was worried about Snow. That was clear even if she wasn't admitting it. And she'd seen how uncharacteristically emotional Regina had been at her childhood home, but there was something else bothering Regina.

"You're worried about Snow. And upset about your mother. But there's something that scaring you. What is it?" Tinkerbelle pushed.

"Don't push me, fairy. I'm not as redeemed as you'd like to believe." Regina said evenly.

"You're not going to hurt me Regina. We both know that. Why don't you stop playing games and just tell me what's bothering you?"

Regina met Tinkerbelle with silence. Tinkerbelle waited. She frowned. If this was a battle of the wills, the Queen would surely win. She had a will of iron. As they stared at each other, Tinkerbelle replayed the conversation in her mind. Regina had been sparring with Rumple in the manner they always did. She'd been abnormally patient with Blue. It wasn't until Robin—That was it! She smiled mischievously to herself.

Not missing a thing, despite how thoroughly tired she felt, Regina caught Tink's smirk. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"Why such hostility toward Robin? What has he done to threaten you?" Tinkerbelle asked. Regina's shocked face, told her she'd pinpointed exactly what Regina was afraid of. Robin.

* * *

David was using his shoe to try to force the bars apart.

"I don't think it's going to matter how much leverage you put behind that. Your shoe isn't going to budge those bars." Snow said.

"Well then why don't you come up with something?" David returned.

"Don't snap at me. This isn't my fault." Snow said.

"No. It's Regina's."

"What? David, that doesn't make sense. For once, Regina had nothing to do with this." Snow said.

"She's the one that sent me here. She told me how to break into the castle. She probably wanted me captured." David said, although, he knew it wasn't really true. He was going to break in no matter what and Regina knew that. She'd only tried to help him come up with a plan that had a chance of succeeding.

"She told you how to break into the castle?" Snow asked.

"Apparently, she knew about all these secret tunnels that led in and out of the castle. I guess so no one could sneak in without her knowing it…although, I don't know why she wouldn't have just put guards on them."

"It wasn't about people sneaking in. She must have found a way to escape." Snow said.

"Escape? She was queen why would she need to escape?" David said.

"She wasn't allowed to leave the castle without my father." Snow said. "At first I think Cora put up a spell, but she must have figured out a way to break it because I remember her and father getting into a fight about her leaving the castle. And after that there were always more guards following her around."

"We don't really have time for this." Rapunzel interjected.

"Right. We need a plan to get the guards' to come in. Then we can attack and escape. Do you remember the way through the tunnels, David?" Snow asked.

David nodded.

"Good. Then I think I have an idea."

* * *

The group was convened in the dining hall. They were already animatedly discussing ideas, though Regina had yet to make an appearance.

"I agree that it's going to be a magical battle, but the witch's minions can be taken down by non magic users. I think we stay together and everyone goes." Blue said.

Rumple sat with Belle holding his arm on one side and Neal sitting on the other. Belle couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the fact that Rumple was back.

"So we surround the castle while the Queen and the Dark One go in? I don't think we should trust them alone." Phillip said.

"I don't think we have a choice. None of the rest of us have enough magic to be of any use. The witch would just use anyone else as more hostages and she's already got two. We don't need to give her more." Blue said.

"What about Emma? Can't Regina bring her here like she brought Papa?" Neal asked.

Rumple seemed to ponder it and then shook his head. "No, I don't think she can. She didn't consciously try to bring me here. She was surprised when she saw me." He turned to Blue. "What did the Queen think she was doing?"

"Creating a storm. Shouldn't she be here for this?" Robin asked.

"He's right. If we're going to use her, she should be here. How do we even know what she can do if she's not here? It's silly to create a plan that's reliant on her magic if it won't work." Aurora said.

"Do you really need her? I thought you were stronger than Regina anyway." Belle said to Rumple.

Rumple would never admit that with the book, it was possible Regina's abilities rivaled his. Instead he simply side-stepped the question. "If it's a battle for the book, we'll need Regina's help."

* * *

The witch cackled as she stirred the pot. The guard was surprised the witch was reacting so well to the fact that the sorceress had the book.

She smiled. "Bring it right to me, my pretty."

* * *

"So we're not going to ride there?" Robin asked.

"It will take to long. Teleporting will add the element of surprise." Phillip said.

"I don't think we should rely so heavily on magic. It's dangerous." Robin argued.

"Is it even possible to teleport us all to different locations?" Neal asked.

"It's possible, but it will take a lot of magic." Blue said.

"And I suppose I'll be expected to supply that." Regina said standing regally at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, decided to grace us with your presence, eh, love?" Hook asked.

"The moth wouldn't leave me in peace." Regina said brushing him off as she began descending the stairs. She looked every bit the queen. Robin could only imagine how breathtaking she must have been in her royal garb. He'd never actually met her before the curse. As he studied her, he noticed how tightly she was gripping the railing. Her posture was tall and commanding, but her grip told another story. She was stubborn, but she was going to fall as soon as she let go of that rail. Should he let her? It would serve the arrogant woman right.

"If I'm going to be doing all the heavy lifting, I thought I might at least get to weigh in on the plan." Regina quipped. She was near the bottom of the stairs now. Her eyes briefly darted across the distance she'd have to cover after letting go of the stairs. She could feel the muscles in her legs threatening to collapse.

Robin was suddenly at her side offering his arm. "I do believe it's proper for a Queen to have an escort?" he asked. She looked up to meet his eyes. He was offering her a way to save face. Preventing her from making a fool of herself by collapsing again, while saving her pride at the same time. She lifted her chin.

"It's about time someone decided to show me a little respect. I am your Queen after all." She said haughtily.

Robin just nodded as she allowed him to take her arm. As she let go of the stairs, he could feel her weight shift into him. And he felt it again. Why did she make him feel this way? He didn't even like her, much less feel affection for her.

Rumple was studying them with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "You've managed to make a friend, your majesty. Is that a first?"

She glared. "Shut up imp. Don't think all is forgiven just because you faked your death."

"I most certainly did not fake my death."

"Oh? So you're not sitting here alive after we all thought you were dead?" Regina said.

"I intended to die. I'm actually not quite sure what happened myself." Rumple answered honestly.

"Not now, Papa. We need to discuss the plan." Neal said.

Tinkerbelle kept her eyes on Regina and Robin. There was something…she raised an eyebrow, but was quickly brought out of her observations by the conversation around her.

"Yes, what ingenious idea have you all come up with this time?" Regina asked.

"They'd like you to transport everyone to surround the castle so they can attack the monkeys while you and the crocodile and possibly the fairies go after the witch and free the Charmings." Hook summarized.

"Do you have any idea how much magic it takes to teleport that many people to that many different locations? Blue, you didn't think to tell them—"

"You did it before, sister. Don't try to make us believe you aren't strong enough." Leroy said. "You just don't want to help Snow."

Regina shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I suggest," she said biting out the words, "that you refrain from calling me 'sister' if you would like to retain your human form."

Leroy took a step forward. "Did you just threaten to turn me into something?" He moved threateningly toward her.

Robin instinctively moved toward the dwarf while pulling Regina away. Regina, wasn't having any of. She was no damsel in distress. Pulling out her arm away from Robin, she stepped toward Leroy and leaned over him. "Watch it dwarf. I think I'd like you much better as a rabbit."

"Where's the book, Regina?" Rumple asked suddenly.

"What?" Regina turned abruptly to face him.

"The Grimmerie. Did you leave it unprotected?"

Her eyes met his and he knew the answer. Without hesitation, he was at her side pulling her from Robin's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Only a few more days till the episode! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review; here's another double posting. By my calculations the story should wrap up on Sunday with chapter 22.

* * *

She landed in a heap on the floor, and focused her energy on trying to force the room to stop spinning. Rumple who had dropped her the second they'd arrived upstairs had hurried over to the book relieved to find it was exactly where they'd left it.

"Looking a little green there, dearie. I thought you liked to travel by smoke."

"I like a little warning. And I like to do it myself." Regina answered, trying to push away the nausea.

"Well, we can't always get what we want. You should know that by now. Now, pull yourself together and come get the book." He ordered. Regina paused, thinking about arguing, but decided she really was too tired for all of this. She pushed herself up and walked over to the book. She held out her hand and it immediately flew into her arms.

Rumple frowned. He'd tried the same thing while she was on the ground nearly getting sick all over herself and the book hadn't budged.

"You can't just leave it laying around. You know the witch wants it."

"It won't go to just anyone. Hook tried to get it and it wouldn't let him touch it. Blue couldn't get it to open either." Regina said. "Although, Hook doesn't have magic…and Blue is good. So I suppose that's a strong argument for the book being attracted to the dark."

"It's a dangerous book, dearie. You must keep it with you. We can't risk the witch getting a hold of it." Rumple said.

"Here, if you're so worried about it, you guard it." Regina said and tried to put the book in Rumple's arms only to have it bounce back at her as though she'd thrown it into a rubber wall. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"It won't go to you either." She breathed out softly.

"Maybe it just doesn't like being thrown around, dearie." Rumple said. But as she met his eyes and they both knew she was right.

* * *

Snow looked at Rapunzel. "You got it?" She nodded. "Okay, when I give you the signal." Snow leaned her ear against the door. It only took a minute. David positioned himself right to the side of the door. Snow stood right in front of the door listening for footsteps. "Now." She said as she moved quickly to the left of the door.

Rapunzel let out a blood-curdling scream.

The door opened immediately and a guard charged in. David slammed his elbow into the back of the guard's head and as the guard staggered, Snow grabbed the sword from his belt while David took the one in his hand.

"Ready?" David asked, meeting Snow's eyes.

"Right beside you. Let's break out of here." Snow said grinning.

* * *

There were two more guards waiting for them at the landing, but David hadn't lost his sword fighting abilities. He took on both of them allowing Snow and Rapunzel to make it down the stairs. Snow led, sword ready. As the reached the bottom of the stairs, she ran straight into a guard who was charging up the stairs. Snow didn't hesitate, quickly engaging in the sword fight. She was good with a sword, but the guard was twice her size and she knew it wouldn't be long before he overpowered her. She jumped away from the sword that was being thrust at her, and slammed into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and her vision swam. She fought to stay conscious.

The guard moved toward her, pushed the sword into her neck. This was it, she thought. Suddenly, the guard was jerked away from her. She blinked her eyes when she realized it was Rapunzel hair, wrapped around his neck that was tugging him away from Snow.

David hit the landing and immediately went after the guard knocking him to the floor. Rapunzel unwrapped her hair as David motioned for them to follow him. They raced around the corner and zigzagged through three corridors until David felt they had evaded the guards and paused to let them catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked. There was a slice across his cheek that was dripping blood, but he just wiped at it with his hand as he looked intensely at Snow.

"I'm…just…a little…out of breath…" she panted. "But we should keep going."

"You look like you need to sit down." Rapunzel said.

"No. Let's get out of here." Snow said forcefully. "Which way?" She looked to David for direction.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, he took her hand and began leading them down a nearly pitch black tunnel. "Stay with me."

* * *

Robin looked around in shock. "What was that?"

"I believe Rumple took Regina back upstairs to retrieve the book." Tinkerbelle said.

Ignoring the commotion, Belle and Aurora went back to clearing away the dinner dishes. The planning meeting had abruptly stopped when the magic users departed.

"Stop!" Roland yelled at Belle. "You can't take that!"

"Roland, you know better than to speak to a lady like that." Robin reprimanded quickly and moved toward his son.

"But Daddy, the queen hasn't had her dinner yet and Belle was taking it away." Roland whined.

Belle immediately set the pot of soup back down and grabbed an empty bowl. "You're right. Regina must be starving. We should take her up some food." She began dishing up a large bowl.

"It might be wiser to wait for her return, love." Hook said. "I wouldn't want to get in the middle of whatever she and the crocodile are discussing."

Belle nodded. Robin frowned. "Do they not like each other? I thought they were allies." He asked.

"They work together when it suits them. But I wouldn't quite call them allies. You usually don't try to murder your ally at the first opportunity." Hook paused. "Well, I don't think you do anyway. Can't say I've ever really had any allies. Villains tend to work alone."

"Oh, so that's what your crew was for. So you could work alone." Tinkerbelle commented.

There was a loud crash from upstairs.

* * *

"Can we please move on? The book clearly isn't interested in you and you're just making a mess with these useless attempts to take it." Regina sighed.

Rumple shot another spell at her and the book. Regina didn't even raise her hand to summon her magic. The book repelled the spell and knocked Rumple to the ground.

"We're wasting time. Will you just for once give in and acknowledge I can do something you can't?" Regina said.

"You aren't doing anything. The book is doing it all." Rumple said.

"Fine. But the book made its choice and we need to plan. If you're seriously considering following this silly plan they've cooked up, we're going to have to start figuring out the details. I can't take everyone from here to various spots around the castle. You know that as well as I do. So we're going to have to find another way to the castle. And if you and I teleport in, we need a plan of attack. Did you learn anything useful about the witch?"

Rumple was frowning and appeared lost in thought.

"You have your family. Stop being upset that I have the upper hand magically right now." Regina said.

"You don't have the upper hand. You are not very good at this game." Rumple said.

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game anymore." Regina said.

"Ah, but the game never ends. You and I will be battling until our deaths." Rumple said.

"Apparently after our deaths." Regina said. She waited for Rumple to elaborate. Realizing an answer wasn't coming she huffed. "Fine. I'm not that naïve young girl that you could manipulate and bend to your will. If you're not going to give me information, I'll go make my plans with the idiots downstairs." She turned on her heel with the book and left Rumple in her wake. As she stepped out of the room she collided with Belle who had come upstairs to check on them.

"Oh. Regina. I'm sorry. I-" Belle stammered.

"Please talk some sense into that creature you love. I haven't the patience to deal with him today." Regina said continuing past Belle. Belle stared after her for a moment before turning to go to Rumple.

* * *

David stepped outside the door first. He surveyed the area and saw that the guards were walking the other direction. He calculated they had about five minutes to get out before the guards lapped back.

"We have to move fast. Go straight to the trees. They'll give us cover. Run as far as you can as fast as you can. Rapunzel first." He held the door open and pushed her out, shoving Snow out right after her before following them both himself.

* * *

Regina walked into the dining hall purposefully. "Phillip, Sleeping Princess, Warrior Girl, Outlaw, Fairy, Hook, and Tink follow me. We need to confer." She continued toward the next room.

"We have names, your majesty." Robin said.

"And I don't take orders from you." Phillip stated.

Regina shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I'll be in the other room with whomever decides to join the council. We'll be putting together the attack plan. If you'd prefer not to weigh in, I'm sure we can manage without you, Prince." She turned her back without waiting for a response and walked into the next room.

With a conscious effort she managed not to sigh with relief at the sight of the table and chairs in the room. Instead, she gracefully positioned herself at the head of the table and waited patiently for the others to join.

They were muttering among themselves.

"Let's sit. This may take a while." Blue said diplomatically and the others deferred to her.

Once everyone was seated, Regina looked up to see the faces, mostly unhappily, staring at her. "I understand none of you particularly like me," she began.

"I don't particularly dislike you, love. More indifferent." Hook said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Regina bit back a smile. "Be that as it may. We're clearly all stuck working together if we're going to defeat the witch. I know you don't like my methods, but I'm really the only one with any experience actually ruling so we're going to do things my way. We don't have time to poll everyone in the kingdom. We will make the plan and everyone else will do as their told."

"You're not actually the Queen of anything anymore. Your kingdom is gone and your castle is occupied." Mulan stated.

"It's still my castle. And I'll be taking it back along with the prisoners being kept there. Then we can discuss who's Queen." Regina returned.

"Enough. Regina is right. Time is of the essence. And we need Regina and the Dark One to carry out the plan. So we're going to have to trust her for the time being." Blue said. "Do you have a plan, Regina?"

Regina smiled. "I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Rumple was frustrated. He had tried to come here to help Regina save everyone, but the second he saw that book and discovered it only worked for her, he'd reverted back to seeking power and control. He didn't like not having the upper hand. It was bad enough he had no idea who this witch was. The flighty little blonde in Oz had had more information than he did. And now Regina had more power.

Belle sat down next to Rumple on the bed interrupting his thoughts.

"What happened, Rumple?"

"I don't know. I woke up in Oz. My father was nowhere to be found, so he must have actually died even if I didn't. Some silly little sorceress babbled on about visions and then Regina brought me here." He said.

"You're upset about your father?" Belle asked.

"No. I want the book." Rumple said.

"The Grimmerie? Regina didn't seem to want it. I'm sure she could be convinced to give it to you if that's what this is really about." Belle said.

"She can't give it to me, because it won't come to me."

"Oh." Belle said in comprehension.

"Oh? Oh? What's that mean, dearie?" Rumple said angrily.

"Don't lash out at me because you feel like you've lost control."

Rumple was silent. Why was it that Belle could always see right through him? Thank God no one else could.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said.

"I know." Belle acknowledged. "I missed you. I'm so glad your back. You don't need to be more powerful than any of us. You just need to be more powerful than the witch. You need to trust us all and you most importantly you need to trust and help Regina. That's the only way we win here."

"You want me to trust Regina after what she did to you?" he asked.

"Oh, she still makes me nervous, but she's not the same. I can see the change. She really is trying to help. And she's devastated over loosing Henry."

Rumple frowned. "Henry's not here?"

"Oh, that's right. You were…gone…when she explained what she had to do to stop the curse. That's why we're all back here. She undid the curse, but in order to do it, she had to give up Henry. So Henry and Emma are still back in the other land. But not in Storybrooke. Storybrooke's gone and we were all brought back here."

"Like it never happened." Rumple said slowly. Belle nodded.

"So you'll apologize to Regina and help us?" Belle asked.

"I'll not apologize to Regina. But I will help. Regina's right. It needs to be just the two of us. The useless sorceress in Oz saw that in her vision." Rumple said.

Belle's face lit up. "Thank you, Rumple." She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

* * *

They'd made it. They were miles into the forest and no one appeared to be chasing them. They were still running. Rapunzel was in the lead and Snow kept falling farther behind her. David, who had been bringing up the rear, was nearly overtaking Snow.

She turned and panted. "I need…I can't keep going. I need to sit." And with that she just sat down in the middle of the forest.

"Snow, we can't just sit here. We need to find somewhere hidden." David said, bending to offer her a hand. As he did, he caught sight of the pallor of her face. "What happened? You look ill."

Rapunzel moved back to Snow and David. "And you're dripping with blood. Not so charming. You both need medical attention. Is there a town near here?" She ripped her skirt and put the torn piece of cloth on David's cheek wiping away the blood.

"We can't stop, Snow." He leaned over and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "Let's keep going. I don't know what towns are left, but hopefully we'll find something soon." Rapunzel nodded and fell into step with him.

* * *

"You let them escape? Do I have to handle everything myself?" the witch screamed at the guard who had come to deliver the news.

"I don't think they could have gotten far. We can send guards out after them." The guard suggested.

"No. We'll need the guards here at the castle. We'll have company soon." She smiled.

* * *

"There's no way you can magically take us to the castle? Are you sure?" Phillip said. "You brought everyone here."

"With. A. Curse." Regina stated again. "How many times do we have to go over this? It's not possible. I can't transport that many people to that many locations. Do you want to end up split in half or stuck in a wall?"

"She's right, dearie. Even combined, we don't have the strength to pull that one off." Rumple said as he walked into the room with Belle in his arms.

"Rumple said the witch in the other land had a vision of you and he defeating the witch, Regina. He wants to help." Belle said.

Regina looked her mentor up and down. "I've never known you to let someone else do your talking. Are you really willing to cooperate?"

Rumple glared at her. "If you want my help, you're going to have to drop the attitude."

Regina glared back. "Only if you do."

"Good. Then it's settled. So what's the plan?" Belle asked.

"As I was trying to explain, there is no way for us to teleport everyone to the castle, so we're going to have to go the old fashioned way. I also can't shield us all from the witch's crystal ball so she's likely to attack. The best option I can think of is splitting into three groups and taking different routes. She won't know who to focus on. Blue, you and Tink will take one group, Rumple, you'll take a second, and I'll take the third group." Regina explained.

"Someone magical in each group." Rumple nodded. "And I don't have to travel with you."

Regina ignored him and continued. "Once we've surrounded the castle, Rumple and I will teleport in to take care of the witch and the rest of you will distract her minions outside."

"And what exactly is the plan once we get inside, dearie?" Rumple questioned.

"I don't know. I have no idea what we're up against. We'll have to wing it." She said.

"There was a bucket of water." Rumple said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"A bucket of water. In the good witch's vision." Rumple said.

Regina took a deep breath trying not to blow up at him in frustration. "Could you please elaborate? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The witch that Belle mentioned had a vision. She wasn't very talented, so the vision didn't really make sense, but she did see me in a hot air balloon, and you and me standing over the witch's hat." Rumple said.

"And the bucket of water? What does that have to do with anything?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, but I imagine we'll figure it out."

"Have none of you seen "The Wizard of Oz"?" Neal asked incredulously.

Everyone shook their heads except Regina. "Henry used to watch it. I never really paid attention. Why?"

"In the movie, the Wicked Witch is killed by a bucket of water. It melts her." Neal explained.

"Well that's just absurd." Regina scoffed.

"No, dearie…it's not absurd. It's probably not accurate, but maybe the vision was about the water. It likely won't melt her, I've never heard of such a thing, but it could be a weapon against her." Rumple said.

"Fine. You can douse her with water while I use real magic to kill her." Regina said. "There we have a plan. Now let's go."

* * *

It was dark. David was exhausted from carrying Snow. And worried. Her eyes seemed glassy and she didn't seem like herself.

"Let's sleep here." He suggested, noting the thick trees they could use as cover.

"Okay, but I don't think she should sleep." Rapunzel said.

"What? Why not? She looks exhausted." David returned.

"I'm right here," Snow interjected.

"I think you might have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard." Rapunzel said.

"What? You didn't tell me you hit your head." David exclaimed. He immediately set her down and began examining her head. "Snow! You have a huge lump on the back of your head."

"My head hurts, David, could you please lower your voice?" Snow requested.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. We need ice or something to stop the swelling." He said.

"I can go ahead and see if there's a town. It's not winter so there's not going to be ice anywhere, but maybe I can find a healer." Rapunzel suggested.

David frowned and then looked back at Snow. Her eyes were drooping. "Yes, please go. We'll stay here and I'll keep her awake."

* * *

Regina growled to herself. Leave it to Tink to stick her with Robin Hood and his son. She didn't want to think about how he made her heart flutter. Or the stupid tattoo on his arm. Or why it upset her when he expressed his disdain for her and her magic. And she certainly didn't want to think about how much the little boy reminded her of Henry at that age. She was tired and keeping her wits about her was difficult enough without added distractions.

"Are you about finished, your majesty? Everyone is waiting for you. If you need help with the bridle, I'm happy to-" Robin said reaching toward her to help.

She jerked away. "I'm quite fine on my own, thank you. I've been saddling my own horses my whole life, I don't need your help now." She turned away from him and quickly mounted the horse in one deft movement. "Well? I thought we were ready to go." She said looking down at him.

He mounted his horse and then took Roland from Little John's arms as he handed him up.

"Regina, don't forget your hood." Belle said. She was wearing a cape with a hood covering her head. Aurora was in the other group with an identical cape. Regina pulled up her hood. Belle had suggested they have a "Regina" in every group so the witch wouldn't know who to target.

"Alright, everyone has at least one fairy in their group, so if anyone needs help, send the gnat. Now, let's go. We'll rendezvous at the castle." Regina said.

"You don't have to be so rude all the time." Robin said as he pulled his horse beside hers.

"Who are you? The nice police?" Regina asked.

"What does police mean?" Robin asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and nudged her horse to go faster, kicking dust at Robin as she went.

He stared after her. He hated magic. She was dripping with it. And rude, and sharp-tongued as well. And yet, he felt the desire to be near her. He kicked his horse and hurried to catch up.

* * *

Rapunzel barely made it 50 feet before she doubled back. The sky was clouding, there was going to be a storm. She hurried back to David and Snow, knowing they would need to come with her. They couldn't stay out in the storm in the condition they were in.

David was sitting with his back against a tree with Snow's head in his lap. He was stroking her hair gently.

"I love you, David."

"You're not dying, Snow."

"Oh, I know. But I think the witch is going to win."

"We have to keep moving." Rapunzel said bursting upon the couple. "There's a storm coming. We can't stay out here."

* * *

The witch threw back her head and laughed. They thought they could hide the witch under a hood. Well, she'd blow that right off. She may not be able to create a portal with her storms, but she could create a nasty little windstorm. She looked outside at the darkening skies and cackled.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: To lighten the mood a little here's a little Regina inspired discussion I had with my roommate tonight:

B: (pretending to be Regina speaking to Graham's heart when they first arrived in Storybrooke in 1983) Graham I need you to go to In N Out and get me a cheeseburger.

Me: They don't have In N Out in Maine.

B: Crap. Graham, I need you to go to McDonalds and bring me a Cheeseburger immediately.

Me: They don't have McDonalds in Storybrooke

B: Graham you need to go find Rumple and his scarf and have him drive you to McDonalds.

Me: Graham still can't leave without losing his memories.

B: Graham go find Emma and tell her to cross the town line and find a McDonalds.

Me: Emma's not in town yet

B: Graham you need call McDonalds and see if they can meet you at the town line with the McDonalds.

Me: It's 1983, McDonalds doesn't even deliver now.

B: ... Graham... I need you to... um call McDonalds and have them find someone standing outside, tell them the coordinates of the town line, arrange for them to meet you there where they will place the McDonalds on the town line. Under no circumstances are you to cross the line. Bring me that McDonalds.

Me: That will work.

Anyways enough of that tangent, THANK YOU for all of your lovely comments and encouragement! Double posting again tonight to get this story out before the premiere!

* * *

Rumple frowned at the darkening skies. "Storm's coming." He waved his hand. "That should take care of that."

"What did you do?" Belle asked.

"Gave us a traveling umbrella. It's a protection spell of sorts. It'll keep the wind and rain out." Rumple explained as it began to storm all around them, but not on them.

* * *

"There's a village! We should stop there." Aurora suggested.

"Good idea, let's hurry." Tink said as the sky seemed to open up and the wind began whipping their hair. Aurora hugged the cape to her face as closely as possible as the wind whipped at it.

They spotted a pub and all began trying to cram inside the abandoned building.

* * *

Rapunzel, Snow, and David hadn't made it very far when the wind began blowing furiously. Leaves, twigs, and random debris began blowing at them. David tried to shield Snow with his body. Rapunzel's hair was being tugged and blown around ferociously by the wind.

"We can't go on." David said. "Let's get in those bushes and wait it out. We'll get wet, but we're safest being low to the ground."

Rapunzel hesitated, but then the wind nearly pulled her into the air. She nodded and followed David into the bushes.

* * *

"We have to slow down. The horses are afraid of the storm." Robin said. And he was right, the horses were rearing and bucking. Regina was struggling to keep her cape on her head and her body on the horse.

"Is there a spell you can use to keep us dry, sister?" Leroy asked.

Regina tried to think. Her horse was starting to buck again. The wind was getting stronger. She wasn't just worried about keeping the cape on, she was worried about being blown away.

"We don't need magic. It's just a storm. People live through them everyday." Robin said.

"I don't think it's just a storm. I think it's a magical storm." Regina argued.

"A magical storm? Is the thunder going to start talking to us?" Robin asked.

Regina glared at him. She was getting sick and tired of this attitude toward magic. He hadn't said one word to Rumple about it. Why was he so offended by her magic? Ignoring him and addressing Leroy, Regina said, "Rumple never taught me anything I could use for this." She paused. "But maybe the book," she turned to reach for it in her satchel.

"No!" Robin shouted immediately. "You'll give away our location!"

Regina turned back to Leroy, "He's right. We'll have to-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she heard a loud thud when a tree was up-rooted and landed directly in front of her horse. The horse immediately reared and Regina, caught off guard, went flying.

Robin jumped off his horse, pulling Roland with him. He wasn't about to leave the boy on a horse alone in a storm like this. Hook immediately took off after her horse. They couldn't lose the book.

Robin set Roland on the ground and was at Regina's side in seconds. She was crumpled against the tree the horse had thrown her directly into. Regina's leg was twisted unnaturally. Her eyes weren't open and he couldn't tell if she was even breathing. He felt something tighten in his chest.

"Daddy," Roland's voice frightened voice called out.

"Stay put, Roland." Robin commanded. Kathryn had dismounted her horse and moved toward the boy. She pulled him into her arms protecting him from the storm as well as the events going on around him.

Robin gently reached out and touched Regina's face. The cape had fallen partially off her head and he tugged it back on as he whispered softly, "Your majesty. Wake up." She remained still. He put his hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. He felt a steady beating against his fingers. She was alive. But freezing. She was soaking wet. They all were. He moved to get a closer look at her leg. He could actually see the bone sticking out from the skin. That was a nasty break.

"Doc, can you…" Kathryn asked the dwarf.

"I'm not that kind of a doctor. I'm a pharmacist. I mean, not even a pharmacist really." Doc replied.

"Please? You know more than the rest of us." Kathryn pleaded. Doc stepped forward, just as Hook returned with the horse.

"Well, I think I need a drink after all that." He said pulling out his flask. As he brought it to his lips, he realized Regina was exactly where she'd been when he left. Not moving. "What's wrong?"

"She won't wake up." Robin said.

"And she's hurt. Doc's going to take a look." Kathryn continued.

"I think it would be wiser to just wake her and let her take care of herself. That one hasn't the foggiest what he's doing." Hook waved toward Doc.

"I told you she won't wake up." Robin snapped at Hook.

Hook surveyed the area. Seeing some horse droppings, he grinned wickedly. "I think I can remedy that." He pulled out his handkerchief and picked it up. "This should do the trick. Move over, mate." He said taking Robin's place next to Regina and holding the handkerchief under her nose. Her face wrinkled and she jerked away as her eyes flew open.

"What the-" she choked out before Hook interrupted.

"Children present." Hook said tossing the handkerchief into the bushes. "Sorry, love, we don't exactly have smelling salts here in the middle of the forest."

Regina just glared at him, but it lost some of its effect as her eyes were glassy with pain. She gingerly picked up her right wrist, placed it on her lap and held her left hand over it. A glowing light appeared and then dissolved. She circled her right wrist and tried to sit up more to survey her injuries.

Robin put a hand against her shoulder holding her in place. "I don't think you should move. You've got a nasty break in your leg. The bone's sticking out."

"Well, I can't very well fix it, if I can't reach it." She said struggling against him.

She was stubborn, Robin thought as he reached his arms behind her to help move her so she was sitting up taller.

"Thank. You." She managed to get out with a bit of effort. Now that she'd fixed her wrist, she was acutely aware of the intense pain in her left leg. She could feel the pain intensify as she leaned forward to reach for the leg. She swallowed hard and leaned a little farther so her hand was hovering over the leg.

Robin gasped as the leg twisted back into position and the skin began covering the bone again. Then he realized she was shaking against him. He tightened his grip to hold her steady. As the glowing disappeared, she collapsed back into his hold, panting heavily.

"Regina?" Kathryn asked. "Are you—"

"I just need a minute." Regina said shutting her eyes. "That hurt."

No one said anything. They were all worried. Regina never admitted weakness.

* * *

David was looking at Snow in concern. The storm was still raging. They were all soaked and shivering and Snow hadn't been doing well before.

"Are you awake?" He asked her.

"Yes, David. I'm awake. Just like I was awake when you asked me five seconds ago. Who could fall asleep in a storm like this?"

* * *

Rumple's group arrived at the castle first. The storm hadn't delayed them and so they'd made good time.

"Where are the others?" Neal asked.

"Held up by the storm, no doubt. We'll stay back here in the forest until the others are in position." Rumple said.

"Do you think they're alright?" Belle asked concerned.

"Regina has magic and Blue can handle a little storm. Now, everyone will need to stay within these trees." He gestured. "I've put up a cloaking spell, but if you leave the area you'll give away our location.

* * *

Where were they? How did one of the groups just disappear? The witch wondered furiously. That was probably the group she wanted. The only way they'd be able to disappear was with magic, so it must be the group the sorceress was with. Well, then, maybe a little attack on her friend's would draw her out. The witch rubbed her hands together gleefully.

* * *

"Tink, do you think you can make it out in the storm to let the other groups know we're delayed?" Blue asked.

"Yes. I dealt with plenty of storms in Neverland. I'll go, but I don't think we should stay here. I don't think the storm is going to pass." Tink said.

"Nor do I." Blue agreed. "I'm going to try to enchant our clothes to repel the storm. But without my wand, it's going to be difficult. I have a small amount of dust. Hopefully it will be enough."

Tink nodded. "Don't wait for my return. I'll find you."

* * *

"We have to keep going. The others are waiting for us." Regina said making a move to stand.

"But you're hurt." Robin argued.

"I'm fine." She used him to push herself up and tried to push down the urge to crawl into his arms and just let him hold her. She was so tired of the constant fight. Getting knocked down and picking herself up again. She couldn't remember a time when that hadn't been her life. Well, there were those first ten years with Henry. No. She didn't have the luxury of thinking about him right now. "We'll walk the horses. It's too dangerous to continue riding in this storm. You should carry Roland. We don't want him hurt if a horse spooks."

Standing now, she took a step forward and winced. Damn. That still hurt. She limped forward favoring her recently healed leg and took the reins of her horse from Hook.

"I thought you were healed." Robin's voice was low as he leaned in toward her carefully not making a scene.

"It's just a little lingering pain. It will subside quickly enough." She tugged on the reins of the horse and began moving again.

* * *

They'd been walking at least an hour. Robin snuck a glance at Regina who was right next to him leading the group. Roland was finally asleep in his arms. Robin was shielding him from the rain as much as he could, but the boy was shivering in his arms. Regina was still limping, but it seemed less exaggerated. Suddenly she stopped.

"What?" he whispered.

"In the bushes." She moved toward the bushes and leaned down to inspect them. As she did, David popped up with his sword drawn.

Thrusting the sword toward her throat, he called "Stop. Go on your way and no harm-" he stopped abruptly, taking in her face. "Regina."

"Charming. Still trying to behead me I see."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know them?" Rapunzel questioned.

"I see you've escaped." Regina noted, her eyes falling to the sword that was still at her throat. "Would you mind lowering your weapon?"

"Oh, right sorry. Thank God you're here. Snow's been injured. Can you heal her?" David asked as he helped Snow to her feet.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"One of the guards threw her into the wall while we were escaping and now she's got a large bump on her head." Rapunzel said.

"I'm afraid it's a concussion. Her eyes are glassy." David said. Regina nodded.

"Turn her around so I can see the injury." Regina said. David immediately followed her orders. Regina softly felt the lump on Snow's head causing her to wince. "I'm sorry, dear. This isn't going to be pleasant." She held her hand over the injury until light glowed on Snow's head and the lump began to shrink. Regina swayed slightly and leaned her weight onto Snow. David raised his eyebrow feeling the extra weight. Regina straightened herself. "There. That should do it. She should still stay awake for the next few hours so we can monitor her and make sure I was able to diminish all the swelling."

"Okay. I'll keep her awake. Thanks, Regina." He said looking genuinely appreciative.

Regina nodded.

"I think we should stop and get a little sleep. No one is in any condition to fight the witch right now." Robin said.

Regina looked as though she was about to argue, but before she could, Hook and Kathryn both agreed.

"Can you magic us some raincoats, love? Or a nice tent?" Hook asked.

Regina sighed. She could probably manage a couple tents without passing out. And it would be so much nicer to sleep in a tent. It would also make them more visible. Oh, who was she kidding, the witch knew where they were anyway. Several small tents appeared in the midst of the trees. She really didn't feel like sharing tonight.

"Thanks, love."

The party quickly began occupying the tents. Robin took Roland inside one to put him down to sleep.

Regina looked at David and took in the nasty cut on his face. "You have some battle scars as well, I see."

"It's nothing."

"Mmm." She reached her hand up to his face, trying not to react when he flinched at the action. The cut disappeared and she put her hand down. "We need someone to stand guard. Do you think you and Robin could handle that? I promise to keep your darling wife awake."

"Shouldn't you sleep?" David asked.

"I will. After I'm sure it's safe for Snow to sleep." Regina said.

"Okay. Let me just help"

"I'm fine now, David. I can make it to the tent by myself. Come on, Regina. There is no reason for us to stand in this rain when you provided such nice tents."

Regina turned and followed Snow toward one of the tents shaking her head. What was she thinking? Offering to share a tent with Snow.


	18. Chapter 18

Tink was exhausted by the time she managed to make it to the castle. She'd flown all the way around it, but hadn't seen either of the other groups. Luckily, Nova had spotted her and flown discreetly out from the cover of spell Rumple had placed. She quickly filled Tink in on her group.

"And you haven't seen or heard anything from Regina's group?" Tink asked.

"No." Nova answered. "Do you think they're okay? I thought with Regina's magic they'd be the next group to arrive."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Do you think Rumple has anything to help us? We have no cover from the storm and it doesn't appear to be letting up." Tink said.

Nova fluttered away, only to return quickly with a disappointed expression. "I'm sorry. He says nothing you can take with you. If you can't make it though, you're to come back and get him and he'll go with you to help your group. He's concerned that Regina's not here though. He wants you to find them before returning to your group."

Tink nodded. "I'm worried too."

* * *

Regina fluffed a pillow, "You should sit." She said to Snow. Snow looked at her in surprise. Regina sighed. She was so tired. She didn't feel like playing babysitter to Snow. "You can't sleep just yet, but it doesn't mean you can't be comfortable."

Snow crawled into the sleeping bag and leaned against the stack of pillows Regina had provided keeping herself in a semi-sitting position.

"You came to rescue me." Snow stated.

"Of course not. I came to take back my castle. Rescuing you was just a side effect." Regina scoffed.

"That's not true and we both know it. It's okay, Regina. I still care about you too." Snow said honestly. "I can see more of the real Regina coming through everyday. I missed you."

"Missed me? I never left you, dear. I've been right beside you trying to make you miserable your whole life." She paused. "Well, when I wasn't trying to kill you that is."

"You were a bit psychotic." Snow said. "But you didn't kill me. Or destroy my happiness. So at least you weren't that good at evil."

Regina threw back her head and laughed. "I was plenty good at evil and we both know it."

Snow dropped her placating, kind, tone. "You were pretty horrible."

Regina paused. "I know. I'm sorry."

Snow was speechless. She hadn't expected an apology. This was definitely not the Evil Queen she knew. Not even Mayor Mills.

"I…" Snow stammered.

"I can't take back what I did, Snow. But I am sorry. And I am trying to make up for it." Regina said softly.

"I'm sorry, too. For Daniel, for not believing you about Archie, for tricking you into killing your mother, for trying to leave Storybrooke without you," Snow gushed.

"Enough. I deserved everything you've done and more. Well, not Daniel, but that wasn't really your fault." Regina said.

Snow threw her arms around Regina in a tight hug. Regina immediately stiffened. She would never understand Snow White.

* * *

Blue frowned. She could sense magic in the air. "Tread lightly." She warned.

Suddenly Aurora screamed, "Phillip!"

The group turned. Phillip, and a couple of the others who had been near Phillip were sinking into the ground.

"What is it?" Mulan asked.

"Quick sand." Blue said.

"But the ground looks normal." Mulan argued.

"Yes. It's been enchanted." Blue said. "We need to pull them out quickly before it's too late. Climb into the trees to pull them out."

Mulan and several merry men followed Blue's instructions quickly climbing into the trees that surrounded the ground Phillip was sinking into. Mulan reached down from the tree and grabbed Phillip's hand. She tugged and pulled, but wasn't able to lift him very far. The others weren't having much better luck with the two other men stuck in the ground. One was sinking quickly. His shoulders were nearly covered.

Phillip gripped Mulan tightly and began pulling himself up, climbing over her and onto the tree. She sighed in relief. The merry men had also managed to pull out a second man, but third's head was disappearing.

"It's too late. He's already gone." Blue said. "We'll have to leave him. Let's move on. That way." She pointed.

* * *

The witch watched as they lost only one of the group in her quick sand pit. And the woman hadn't removed her hood. She seemed very worried about that prince though, so she clearly wasn't the sorceress. The witch frowned. They hadn't called for help at all. She was going to have to find a slower acting danger for the last group if she was going to draw out the sorceress.

* * *

Tink flitted through the forest. She heard Blue's voice and wanted to stop and check in, but Rumple had been very clear about her needing to find Regina's group. She quickly continued past them to the other end of the forest where Regina's group should be approaching the back of the castle.

* * *

Regina was finally sleeping, albeit on the hard ground of the forest. David frowned, Snow was laying in Regina's arms. As if Regina had been comforting her. That made no sense. And why was Snow sleeping. Regina had said she needed to stay awake. He shook her shoulder rather forcefully.

"Why is she sleeping? What did you do to her?" He hissed at Regina before she could even open her eyes. The threatening voice coupled with the aggressive awakening caused Regina to lash out instantly with her magic. David flew back out of the tent, landing hard on the ground outside.

Snow stirred beside Regina and mumbled. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Regina sat up and removed herself from Snow's hold. "Yes, dear. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep." She walked out of the tent and back into the pouring rain with one hand holding tightly to the hood she'd never removed from her head. The witch must have figured out it where she was by now. She wasn't sure why she was continuing this pointless charade, but she didn't remove the hood. She held her hand out to David. "You should be more careful when waking someone everyone wants to kill." David began to respond, but Regina pushed on. "Go get some sleep with your wife. She's fine now. I'll take over the watch."

David just nodded and disappeared into the tent. Regina surveyed the scene around her. The storm showed no signs of slowing. They were going to have to continue, storm or no storm. She'd give them an hour's more rest and then they'd have to move on.

* * *

Tink finally spotted the group. Well, she spotted a number of tents among a thick batch of trees. She flew closer and saw Regina immediately rise to her feet on alert.

"It's just me." Tink hissed.

Regina glanced around. "Oh, Tink." She said spotting her. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"We were actually worried about you. The first group is already waiting. Blue's almost there. They were…delayed. But we expected you to be farther along." Tink said.

"We ran into some problems. But we did find Snow and Charming on our way." Regina said.

"What? Are they okay?" Tink asked.

"Yes. They're sleeping. I was just about to wake everyone and head off again." Regina said as she began walking toward the tents. Tink noticed she was limping.

"You're limping." Tink noted.

Regina glanced down. "Oh. It's much better really. I didn't want to waste too much energy taking care of it." Regina pulled open the tent Snow had been sleeping in and froze.

Snow was sharing her sleeping bag with David. They were locked in a heated kiss, and Regina could see David's bare shoulders protruding from the sleeping bag.

"Really? You can't keep your hands off each other until we actually have bedrooms?" Regina spat out. Turning her back, "We're leaving in ten minutes. I suggest you get dressed." She walked away. What a disgusting image to start her day – or was it still night – with. Tinkerbelle was giggling behind her.

"Lighten up, Regina. They are married."

"That sleeping bag is going to have to be burned. Now make yourself useful and help me wake the rest."

* * *

The wicked witch grinned as she watched the hooded woman begin waking everyone. Just as soon as they were all out in the open the fun would begin.

* * *

"Go back and help Blue, Tink. We're fine. And let everyone know we're on our way. Shouldn't take us more than a couple more hours to make it to the castle even in this storm." Regina said. Tink looked hesitant as she watched Regina lean heavily on her right leg as she untied her horse from the tree. "I promise. I can handle it. Go."

Tink fluttered off. Regina watched David helping Snow out of the tent. He then began packing up the tent. She turned to look over the rest of the group. Robin had already packed his tent and strapped it to his horse. He was crouched down talking to Roland. Regina pushed her wet hair out of her face again. She was really getting sick of standing around in the rain. She felt as though she was lugging heavy weights with her when she tried to walk in the water-logged dress.

Just as she was ready to give the command to start moving she sensed something. Movement. But from where? The satchel holding the Grimmerie began to move slightly. And then swing, bumping into her. Her eyes darted around. She didn't see anyone, but something was off. The trees didn't seem to be moving in the wind anymore. There was a stillness in the air. And then there wasn't.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you to all who have continued to read. Another double posting for today and then tomorrow afternoon the final two chapters will be posted before the Spring Premiere!

* * *

Blue and the group neared the castle. She looked in the direction where the other groups should be and didn't see them. She frowned; she did sense some magic in the air. Maybe they were using cloaking spells.

Rumple, who was sitting with Belle and Neal, immediately sensed Blue's presence and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The rest of the group just stared at the empty space.

* * *

The witch grinned at the empty space where the tents had been. How nice of them to select such a perfect location for her attack. She smiled at the group surrounded by a thick forest of trees.

Distracted by the scene in her crystal ball, the witch didn't even take note of the arrival of Blue's group.

* * *

Rumple reappeared in front of Blue, who jerked back in surprise. He waved his hand.

"You might try to be a little discreet with your arrival, dearie." Rumple said.

"What did you do?" Phillip asked moving aggressively toward Rumple.

"Just a little concealment spell, dearie. Unless you're ready to take on the witch on your own in which case I'd be happy to take it down." Rumple responded.

Blue frowned. "Aren't we ready? What are we waiting for?"

"Regina hasn't arrived yet." Rumple said. "We'll stay covered until she does. I'll remove the enchantments when she and I teleport in."

Blue nodded. "Did Tinkerbelle find you?"

"Yes. I sent her to find Regina." And with that he disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

* * *

The silence was shattered by screams. The trees, in a concerted attack, picked up the group members wrapping them tightly in their branches. As Regina felt herself being lifted into the air by the tree behind her, her mind flashed back to being ripped off her horse by a tree when she tried to escape her mother. Her chest tightened at the memory and she felt panic swelling within her.

"Help me! Daddy! Help me!" Roland's voice immediately brought Regina back to the present.

Regina took a deep breath. She had plenty of experience with this particular spell. Shouldn't be too difficult to counter-act. She shut her eyes and focused. Yes. She could break it. She'd need to add an additional spell though if she didn't want to cripple all of them.

She relocated all the leaves from the trees to the ground below them and then broke the spell. There was more screaming as everyone fell to the ground.

"Get on your horses and get moving. We should have a little time before she executes her next attack, since she's clearly not interested in facing us herself."

Regina swung her leg over her horse. She leaned down and hissed at it. "You will carry me and not try to throw me or I'll make you dinner."

* * *

The witch abruptly stopped laughing. The woman had magic. She'd just broken the spell. She'd found the sorceress. Her lips spread into a smile, which abruptly halted when she realized that meant someone else also had magic. Someone had caused that first group to disappear. She waved her hand over the crystal ball and her frown deepened. The second group had disappeared as well. Maybe she couldn't wait for the witch to deliver the book to her. She needed it now.

* * *

After nearly losing the book when her horse took off, Regina had removed the satchel from her horse and was now wearing it. She sighed to herself. She'd given herself away using magic. The witch knew she had the book. But, they were getting closer. Couldn't be more than another 50 miles.

"Regina! The monkeys are back!" Kathyrn warned.

Regina glanced around at the group. She quickly zeroed in on Roland who was with Robin on his horse. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Robin as he was loading his bow. He jerked around in every direction to see who had taken his son.

"That was awesome!" Roland exclaimed as he sat in front of Snow. Before she could answer they both disappeared in a cloud of purple as the first monkey swooped down toward the group.

"Roland!" Robin shouted.

"Where is Snow, Regina?" David yelled.

"Safe. Now focus on the problem at hand." Regina shot back. The monkeys were flying in fast and furious. Regina was blasting them back with her magic while the others shot arrows, but the monkeys were fast and most of their attempts to fight back were missing the monkeys.

"Incoming, love!" Hook shouted, but he wasn't fast enough.

As Regina looked up the monkey was already digging its claws into her. She felt the book move against her and the monkey was thrown back. Two more monkeys came at her, but the result was the same. Giving up their attack on the others, all eight monkeys focused solely on Regina. They reached for her and tried to grab the satchel to rip it off of her. As the book repelled all of them the blowback from the book's magic knocked Regina off her horse again.

She winced as she landed hard on her tailbone. She was sitting in the mud. Drenched and exhausted, but she looked up at the monkeys and commanded, "Tell the witch, if she wants the book she's going to have to take it herself." The monkeys were starting toward her again. She pulled the book from the satchel and began chanting the words on the page it opened to.

The monkeys screeched in pain.

"Regina, stop! What are you doing to them?" David said.

The monkeys' wings began crumpling into themselves and soon the monkeys were falling from the sky.

Regina stopped reading and the book closed. She put it back in the satchel.

"What did you do?" Kathryn asked in horror.

"I removed the threat." Regina responded.

The group was silent and all that could be heard was the howling of the wind and the pounding of the rain.

They were all staring at Regina who hadn't moved. She was just sitting there in the mud. Her hood had fallen back and her wet hair stuck to her face and mixed with the streaks of mud that were dripping down her face. She looked insane. And terrifying.

* * *

The witch threw a potion bottle across the room. That stupid evil woman. She was going to pay. No one hurt her monkeys.

* * *

No one moved. Regina knew she should take charge and get everyone moving again, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She doubted her legs would hold her if she tried to stand. Finally, Robin moved toward her and held out his arm.

"Your majesty."

Regina took his arm gratefully and tried to stand. As Robin realized she was struggling, he leaned forward and used his other arm to help pull her up. "Thank you for making sure Roland was safe."

Regina fell forward into Robin as she stood. She quickly tried to straighten and pull away. "Why don't you ride with me for a while, your majesty? You seem to be having trouble staying on that horse."

"It's not my fault. That beast is a menace." Regina shot back.

"Everyone back on your horses. We need to move quickly. The witch is clearly onto us." David ordered. "Regina, bring back Snow and Roland."

Robin was in the process of lifting her onto his horse. He paused and lowered her back to the ground so she could acquiesce. Regina, however, just shook her head. "Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet? Bring my wife back now. Where did you even send her? And why just her?" David sent rapid-fire questions at her.

Regina allowed a little more of her weight to fall back against Robin. She was trying hard not to think about it, but his arms made her feel so safe. That was a feeling she wasn't used to.

Robin felt a warmth surge through him as her body leaned back into him. He thought it was odd that this strong woman seemed to be intimidated by the prince's incessant questioning.

"David, they are safe. They would just be in danger if I brought them back now. Roland is too young to be in this battle and Snow…" She paused unwilling to reveal –even to herself - why she'd wanted to protect Snow. "Roland needed someone to take care of him and we both know how nurturing your precious wife is.

"Regina, that's a load of horse sh—"

"You don't speak to a lady that way. You're a prince I would think you'd have better manners." Robin interrupted David.

Regina started to protest that she could defend herself, but no one had ever stood up to the Charming's in her defense and she found she kind of liked it.

David's jaw dropped. "You're defending her? She sent your son off as well. With magic."

"I think we should continue this elsewhere. It looks like the monkeys are coming back on foot…or paw…or whatever it is they have." Kathryn suggested.

Regina threw a ball of fire at the monkeys. "Leave us be or more than your wings will be missing!" She turned back. "We should go. The others are waiting. Snow and Roland are safer than any of us."

* * *

Robin was again sharing his horse with Regina, but she wasn't the one holding the reins this time. He rode in front and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He could feel her whole body pressed against his as she leaned her weight onto him and rested her head against his shoulder blade. That couldn't possibly be comfortable he thought. She must really be exhausted or there was no way she'd be allowing so much contact. She was aloof and cold, he told himself.

Regina let her head rest against Robin's back. It was just too much effort to keep it up. She was so tired. It was all she could do to still the shaking in her hands as she gripped Robin's waist. The magic in that book was strong. Stronger than she was. She was playing with fire again. Teetering on the edge. She'd sent Snow away. To protect her. She'd spent the better part of her life trying to kill the girl and now when she could easily be killed, by someone else's hand no less, Regina had sent her to safety. Because she felt sick when she'd seen how pale Snow was earlier. She felt sick when she thought about never seeing her again. What was wrong with her? Was she projecting her maternal feelings for Henry onto Snow? What would her mother say?

They were getting closer to the castle. Robin wondered why the witch hadn't come after them again. Was she just waiting for them to come to her? Maybe this plan was doomed. It was still raining hard making it difficult to see. He still hated the idea of magic, but he was glad that Roland was safe. Out of the storm and away from the battle. Away from the witch.

"Regina, love? Are you awake? We're nearly at the castle. Don't you think you should hide us or something? If the guards see us coming we're sitting ducks." Hook asked.

Regina lifted her head off Robin's shoulder and shivered. She was cold and still soaking wet.

"I…" She surveyed the scene and the castle. She could sense Rumple's magic in the air. A cloaking enchantment. Yes, she could do that, but not while they were moving. And probably not without draining the last bit of energy she had. She was not ready for this battle. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. She was not weak. She would not be weak.

Tinkerbelle had spotted them. She quickly flew down to the group. "You made it! We were getting worried." Tinkerbelle exclaimed. "Everyone's in place. Rumple put up cloaking spells. You should get to the edge of the trees and then do the same." She said excitedly to Regina.

It was then that Tinkerbelle took in the appearance of the group. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Sister here thought it would be a good idea to use magic and the witch started attacking us." Leroy explained.

"Well, really the trees attacked first, mate, but then Regina did give us away with her magic." Hook amended.

"Can you find Rumple, Tink? I need to speak with him before we go in." Regina said ignoring the others.

Tink turned to face the hoarse scratchy voice that had addressed her. It had been soft she almost hadn't heard it. She stared at Regina. She was a mess. This was not good.

"Tink?" Regina asked again.

"Right. Of course. I'll go get him." She flew off wondering if they were all just running to their deaths.


	20. Chapter 20

Belle immediately knew something was wrong when she saw Tinkerbelle's face.

"What's wrong, Tink? Is someone hurt?" Belle asked.

"Regina asked to see you before they move into position." Tinkerbelle said solemnly to Rumple.

"She asked to see me?" Rumple said. Tinkerbelle nodded. They'd made their plan. Regina knew the plan. The only reason she'd ask to see him would be if she needed help. And the queen never admitted to needing help. With anything. She was tenaciously stubborn. She refused to quit or admit weakness. That's what made her such a powerful sorceress. That's what made her a survivor.

Tink leaned in closer and whispered softly so only Rumple would hear. "She doesn't look well."

"Well, wouldn't want to keep her majesty waiting." And with that he was gone.

"Tink, why does Regina need to see Rumple? What happened? Was someone injured?" Belle asked worriedly.

"I don't think anyone was hurt. No one mentioned that. I think she just wanted to trade notes. Belle didn't look convinced, but decided not to push.

* * *

Rumple appeared in the middle of the group eliciting a few startled gasps. "Sorry, did I frighten you, dearies? No need to fear. I only came because I was summoned. I believe your majesty wanted a word with me?" He looked for Regina and found her leaning heavily against Robin on his horse. The fairy wasn't joking. She did not look good. She was dripping wet and her clothes, and some of her face, were caked in mud.

Regina met his eyes and he knew why she needed him. She couldn't cast the cloaking spell and she most certainly couldn't go in after the witch right now. She turned and looked at her options, David or Hook. Ugh. She did not want to ask either of them for help, but it would be foolish to think she could make it off the horse on her own right now.

"Pirate, pretend you're a gentleman, and give me a hand. Preferably the one that won't impale me." Regina ordered.

For once, Hook didn't argue. He just dismounted his horse and reached up to pull Regina off hers.

"Stay alert for more monkeys, we'll just be a minute." Regina said straightened and walking toward Rumple. She was putting on a good show of force. She'd always been good at hiding her weakness. Appearing strong and fierce. It made him think back to her would-be execution. Regina never backed down and never accepted defeat. That was good. They needed that. But despite her efforts, he could still see the slight limp. He moved to meet her halfway, and in a dramatic show of being a gentleman held out his arm for her.

"Your majesty." She immediately took it in a death grip. This was not good. He led her away from the group and she said nothing focusing solely on her breathing. He felt the magic vibrating off the satchel she was wearing. The Grimmerie. "Shall we sit?" he asked.

Regina was frustrated with herself for being so obviously weak, but she just didn't have the energy to argue. She did need to sit.

"See how much you like standing when your outfit weights more than you do." She snapped.

"Easily remedied." He waved his hand and she was in a different gown, red velvet, and completely dry. "Better, dearie?" She noticed the rain now seemed to be bouncing right off her with no effect.

"You used a repelling spell on the rain. Why didn't I think of that?" She muttered.

"That's why I'm the master and you're the apprentice." Rumple gloated. "You really should have taken your lessons more seriously." Regina rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. You are feeling better. Now, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I just wanted to go over the plan." Regina said.

"We both know that's not true. It's your plan. You know it. I already know what you want, your majesty. You can stop playing coy."

"Well if you already know why should I explain it?"

"Because I want to hear you say it."

"You're a sadistic little imp." Regina said.

"Ah ah ah. That's not it, dearie."

Regina shut her eyes and when she opened them they were flashing with anger. "Fine. Fine. I'll say it. I need your help. I can't cast the cloaking spell and I can't go in yet. I'm drained. I don't have the strength to summon a damn fireball right now. Happy?"

"Not happy at all. The book only answers to you…and maybe to her. This is one instance where I don't want you weak or broken. We need you strong. I'll cast the cloaking spell and a protection spell. That should buy us some time. You will eat something and then sleep. And you'll let me fix that leg you botched the healing spell on."

Regina glared. "I didn't botch it. I just ran out of energy."

Rumple raised his eyebrows but chose not to comment. He simply waved his hand over it. "Now let's get you in position and I'll take care of those spells."

* * *

Robin saw Rumplestiltskin turn back to the group. "Back on your horses!" he called. Once he was back on his horse, he turned ready to assist Regina back up.

He froze when he saw her. She was in a tight red velvet dress that showed off all her curves.

"Really, imp, did you think this was appropriate riding attire?" She glared at him. He just giggled.

"Another wardrobe change? I didn't know you were such a diva, dearie." He waved his hand and she was enveloped in smoke. "Better?" He asked as the smoke cleared to reveal Regina in tight black leather pants with a fancy and decorated top that was half dress half cape.

"It'll do." Regina moved toward Robin who was still staring. Her limp was completely gone and though her face was still pale, the commanding presence was back.

"Close your mouth, bandit. It's not attractive or gentlemanly to gape. Are you going to give me a hand?" She asked. She bit back the smile of satisfaction she felt at his attention. She wasn't even over the heartbreak of Henry. She couldn't go falling for this man who so obviously hated everything about her. Well, almost everything.

He reached his hand down and she gripped it and pulled herself into position on the horse behind him.

"Just to the edge. Then stop and I'll put up the spell." Rumple said.

* * *

The witch smiled. She would get the book. And that evil woman would pay. She would pay and all her little friends would pay. She obviously cared about that little boy and the prisoner who'd escaped or she wouldn't have sent them away. She was worried. The witch rubbed her hands together. This was coming together so deliciously. Maybe she could even find the woman and the boy. She called to her monkeys.

As the monkeys flew off, the witch focused on the man who had joined the evil woman. He'd appeared out of nowhere and changed the woman's clothes with magic. She needed a closer look. From a distance the little creature looked like the man she'd heard described as The Dark One. Could it truly be him? Her day was getting better by the minute.

* * *

Belle was pacing. "Maybe we should go check on them. It's taking so long."

"I'm sure they are fine, Belle. If we leave we risk exposing ourselves and exposing them. Rumple will be back." Tinkerbelle said.

"The witch must know we're here by now. She must be prepared for us. We're going to be walking into an ambush." Phillip said.

"Regina and Rumple think this is the best plan." Belle said.

"And we're going to trust the two most horrible people in the realm?" Phillip said.

"They aren't horrible. They've made bad decisions, but they are both trying to change." Belle defended.

"What's that?" Aurora asked pointing to the flock of monkeys taking off from the castle. "Who are they going after? We're all here."

* * *

They watched as the air around them shimmered and then faded back to sky. The others were distracted by Rumple's spells, but David noticed the monkeys flying out from the castle.

"Where are they going? She must know we're here." He said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"The monkeys just took off. Didn't you see them? Regina, bring Snow back now." David walking aggressively toward her as she dismounted the horse. She turned to face him and leaned back at his sudden invasion of her space. Robin who had just landed behind her reached forward and instinctively put his hands on her waist to steady her. She sucked in a small breath at the contact.

Rumple frowned and glanced around at the group. "Where is your true love?

"Regina sent her and Roland somewhere." David said.

"To safety. Roland's just a child. He shouldn't be in the middle of a battle like this." Regina defended.

Rumple narrowed his eyes and stared at her. "And Snow? She's seen plenty of battles, most of which you've led against her."

Regina swallowed. "Roland needed someone to take care of him."

Rumple grinned mischievously. "You're lying." He continued in a sing-song voice "I know why you did it."

"Shut up, imp. No one asked for your wild speculations." Regina said.

Rumple leaned in close to Regina and hissed in her ear. "You still love her." He pulled back a little and continued. "Which might explain your colossal failure at killing her. Maybe you're not as incompetent as I believed. Just unwilling."

"I did not fail. I just wasn't finished." Regina said.

"Um, if you two are finished, I'm still waiting for you to return my wife." David said.

"Regina won't be doing any magic right now, Charming." Rumple answered for her. He turned to Robin. "You owe me for saving your life. Feed her and make sure she sleeps. No magic. No exceptions. I shall return." And with that he was gone.

They all looked at each other, no one moving for a moment.

"Alright. Who has food?" Robin asked.

Kathryn pulled an apple out of her bag and held it out to Regina. "You still like apples, right?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Another double posting. They're both on the long side. Get ready for the confrontation. Thanks again for sticking with this story and supporting me with your reviews.

* * *

Snow found herself in Regina's childhood home. Why would Regina have sent her here?

"Where are we?" Roland asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"We're in Regina's home. I think everyone else is still in the forest." Snow said.

"Why are we here?" Roland asked.

"I'm not sure, honey. Maybe Regina was trying to keep us safe."

"I want my daddy to be safe." His lip trembled. Snow pulled him into her arms.

"Don't worry. He's with Regina. She'll keep them all safe. I think…I think it's better this way. I think we were distractions for her. This way she'll be able to do what she needs to do to save us all." Snow said.

"They'll be safe? You promise?" Roland asked earnestly.

"I promise." Snow said.

"Are there toys here?" Roland asked looking around.

Snow's eyes caught on the dollhouse that looked like it had never been touched. Everything was perfectly in place. Everything in the room was absolutely perfect. It was eerie being seeing what Regina's life had been like. Why had she never wondered what Regina's childhood was like? She'd been in this room before. Her eyes caught on the stables attached to the dollhouse.

"It looks like there are some horses over there. Do you want to pretend we're on an adventure?"

* * *

Henry looked at the book. He wasn't sure where it had come from. Had his mom gotten it as a surprise? It was an antique looking book of fairytales. He flipped it open. "Once Upon a Time" His mom hated fairytales. She wouldn't really have gotten it for him would she? Maybe it was to make up for the fact she'd been gone a lot more recently now that she was dating someone. He sat down on his bed with the book in his lap and flipped it open. It was a story about Snow White. He frowned as he flipped the page. The Evil Queen looked a lot like the woman he'd been seeing in his dreams. But in his dreams she seemed softer and nice. He turned the page again, engrossed in the story.

* * *

Robin watched her. She wasn't sleeping. She flipped over or changed position every two minutes.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She jerked into a sitting position, clearly startled. "Why are you watching me?"

"I have strict orders to make sure you sleep. And you are clearly not sleeping." Robin said. "So I thought maybe you were uncomfortable."

"I'm sleeping on the ground in the middle of a forest. Of course I'm not comfortable." She answered.

He nodded. "I'll find a sleeping bag." He left.

Her eyes followed him. He was quite attractive. But he hated her. He was only doing this because he owed Rumple, not because he cared for her.

Robin returned with the sleeping bag and spread it out on the ground for her. He unzipped it and pulled it open. She gathered up her skirt and climbed in.

"Please, don't watch me. It makes me uncomfortable. I promise I'll sleep." Regina said cursing herself for how pathetic and vulnerable she sounded.

"I won't watch you then. I'll just watch around you to make sure you're undisturbed."

Regina sighed and shut her eyes. That was the best she was going to get.

* * *

Regina was, for once in her life, sleeping peacefully. She could feel pressure on her shoulder. Someone was trying to wake her, but she was so comfortable. "Five more minutes." She mumbled leaning into the touch which abruptly stopped shaking her and just rested on her shoulder.

Robin stopped shaking and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and serene. How could she have done such evil things? And knowing who she was, why did he just wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her? He sighed. He would let her sleep a little longer.

* * *

Snow smiled at the sight of the little boy playing in Regina's childhood bedroom. She stood and began wandering around the room. It was pristine. What lovely things Regina had had. She saw the closet door was still open and began skimming through the dresses. She caught site of a simple blue dress in the closet. She looked at her own tattered and wet cloths and stepped into the closet.

She was just finishing lacing the back of the dress up when she heard breaking glass and a scream from Roland. She rushed out of the closet and found two of the witch's monkeys. One already had a whimpering Roland in his claws. Snow rushed to grab Roland, but instead, the second monkey easily lifted her up into his claws and both monkeys took off out the window with their captives.

"I'm scared!" Roland cried as he dangled from the monkey's claws.

"Just stay calm and don't move, sweetie. You'll be fine." Snow shouted to him as they were flown through the sky.

* * *

Robin was still keeping watch over Regina. She hadn't moved at all since she fell asleep. Maybe he should make sure she was still breathing. No, that was silly. Of course she was fine.

"What's that?" Hook pointed up to the monkeys flying back, obviously carrying some sort of prey.

They all looked up where he was pointing. David squinted. "Snow." He breathed softly. And he was almost instantly at Regina's side. He grabbed the collar of her dress and yanked the sleeping woman up throwing her against a tree.

Regina's eyes snapped open and she blinked furiously trying to figure out what was happening.

David pushed her harder into the tree. "You said they were safe!"

Robin had only taken a second to react. Before David knew what was coming, Robin's fist had knocked him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Robin said gently to Regina.

Regina nodded slowly. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on. "I'm fine." She blinked again. "Did I miss something?" She looked down at David who was quickly getting to his feet again.

"The witch has Snow again. All my efforts rescuing her were wasted because of you." David said.

"She has Snow?" Regina asked.

"The monkeys just flew into the castle with Snow and Roland." David said.

"And Roland?" Regina asked.

"What's the matter with you? Yes. And with Roland. Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

Regina didn't respond. He was right. Her brain wasn't moving quickly enough. How deep of a sleep had she been in? Or maybe it was the unexpected emotions she was feeling that was distracting her. She felt sick at the idea of Snow and Roland being with the witch. She thought she might vomit. This really was her fault. If they were hurt it was her fault.

"Regina?" Robin repeated for the third time. She turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry." She said with genuine regret. "I thought they'd be safer. I don't know how she found them. I didn't send them to Rumple's castle. I thought that would be where she'd look."

Robin put an arm around her, helping support her weight. "It's okay. You were trying to take care of them. We just need to get them back now. So tell us what we need to do."

Regina looked at him. He wasn't angry. She'd used magic that resulted in his son's capture and he wasn't angry. Why?

"Now, Regina. Now." David said rubbing his jaw.

"Nothing. You do nothing. We proceed with the plan. I'll go to Rumple."

"Go tell everyone to get ready." Robin said to David.

"If anything happens to her, you'll wish you were never born." David hissed at Regina before turning to go.

She didn't tell him she already did. She pulled away from Robin and moved to the bushes where she emptied what little was in her stomach. She felt a gentle pressure rubbing her back.

"It's okay. He's just worried." Robin soothed.

Regina turned to Robin, "I'm not upset about David. He can threaten me all he wants, but he can't actually do anything to me. I'm strong enough to defend myself."

"Then what are you upset about?" Robin asked.

"He's right. It's my fault. Now the witch has leverage. And something bad is going to happen. And it will be my fault. Everyone I love dies. I must be cursed." Regina said immediately regretting making herself so vulnerable.

"You have the book. You have leverage too. And this isn't your fault. You've done plenty of horrible, destructive things you don't need to go taking credit for things that aren't your fault."

Regina let out a small laugh.

"I used magic on your son when I knew you didn't want me to." She admitted.

"And I was grateful you did. I couldn't understand why Roland was so drawn to someone so evil and dangerous, but I see now."

Regina searched his eyes. "What do you see?"

"The gentle soul underneath the evil. The instinct to protect and defend. The ability to love." Robin said. He put his hand on her face and leaned in toward her. She felt her breath catch. His face was inches from hers.

"Regina! What are you waiting for!" David yelled coming around the tree. Regina jerked out of Robin's arms and stood.

"I was just explaining to Robin that I will make sure Roland and Snow are okay. I'm leaving now." She said and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Robin stared at the space where she'd been. She wasn't going in alone.

"I'm going after Roland." Robin stated. "Do you want to come with me and get your Snow White?"

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

Rumple looked surprised to find Regina standing in the middle of his group.

"It's time." She said.

He looked her up and down, she did look stronger, but not full strength and she looked emotionally drained.

"What's the rush all of a sudden, dearie?" He asked.

"She has Snow and Roland." Regina took Rumple's hand. "We're ending this."

* * *

Roland was sitting on the floor in the corner, hugging himself and rocking. Snow had tried to go to him, but he had just pushed her away.

The witch was grinning at them wickedly. "Such a precious little thing, aren't you?" She poked at Roland. But then she whipped around to face Snow. "What's so special about you? Why was she trying to protect you?"

"I don't know." Snow answered honestly. "She probably just needed someone to take care of Roland."

"I don't want you to take care of me. I want my daddy. And I want the magic lady to save me. You promised we'd be safe." He whined accusingly at Snow.

"Stop your sniveling, you little brat before I feed you to the monkeys." The witch hissed.

The monkeys leered at him, hungrily.

Roland just buried his head in his knees, causing him to miss the cloud of purple smoke and the two people that materialized as it dissipated. Snow and the witch stared at the visitors.

The first thing Regina saw was the little boy rocking with his head buried. She felt a sting in her heart. Roland was scared. She waved her hand and before anyone knew what was happening he was behind her. Snow remained. The witch was standing too close and obstructing Regina's view.

Regina felt Rumple jab his elbow into her side in a silent reprimand. Regina turned at the jab, which is why she didn't see the monkey the witch had sent at her.

"Watch out!" Snow yelled in warning, resulting in the witch shoving her to the ground.

Regina looked up as the monkey sunk its claws into her arm and reached for the strap of the satchel with its teeth.

The book reacted, throwing the monkey back. Roland, realizing he'd been moved again with magic, noticed that Regina had arrived and he crawled closer to her wrapping his arms around her leg and burying his face in her dress.

The witch just smiled and held out a potion bottle for the monkey who lifted his claw and let Regina's blood drop from his claw into the bottle.

Regina looked down at her arm and wondered if she should heal it. There were too large gashes that were still bleeding. Who knew monkeys had such sharp claws? She glanced at Snow who had remained on the ground where the witch shoved her.

The witch slipped the bottle into her pocket and stalked toward Regina, seemingly unafraid of her magic. Regina didn't back down. She liked to size up her opponents before attacking, but she wasn't sure she'd be alive to do so if she didn't attack soon.

"You should be older. How did you make yourself so young? Even he's older." The witch nodded toward Rumple.

Regina frowned. She didn't know what was going on.

"She's not who you think she is." Rumple said to the witch.

"Don't lie to me. She has hardly changed at all." The witch inspected Regina closely. "She has gained some weight."

Regina was suddenly aware of the book against her body. It was pulsing magic.

"And I remember you too." She said to Rumple.

"Remember me? Dearie, we've never met." He responded.

"Oh no, you're right. We haven't had the pleasure. But you are the Dark One. And I do know what you did. To me. To my sister." She said.

Regina was taking in everything around her. There was something in the caldron. The witch was brewing some kind of a spell. She just needed to focus on the ingredients to determine—

"Regina. Watch out!" Snow shouted as a chandelier fell from the ceiling and was headed right at Regina. Rumple waved his arm and the chandelier reversed course.

"You're really letting the place go. The Queen would have never let things start falling from her ceiling." Rumple taunted.

The witch furiously turned back to Snow and grabbed her and then whirled back around to face Regina.

"Regina? Is that what you're going by now, Cora?" The witch asked as she tightened her grip on Snow.

Regina stiffened. "I'm not Cora."

"You look just like her, and you're evil just like her. I don't believe you." The witch stated.

"She's not. She's really not Cora. Cora is dead. Regina's her daughter." Snow said.

Rumple rolled his eyes. Didn't anyone ever understand the importance of withholding information? Regina tensed at the mention of her mother. This was no good. He needed her here and focused.

"What is it you think I did to you?" Rumple asked the witch. Get information, don't give it, he thought. Really did no one other than him possess common sense?

"You sent that young man, that Jefferson, to Oz. To steal my sister's shoes. And my crystal ball." She accused.

"Actually I did do that." Rumple giggled. "Sorry about that. I needed a new wardrobe."

Regina stared at the witch and Snow a small detail suddenly registering. They were both wearing her dresses. Really? Did no one have any respect for other people's belongings?

"Apparently everyone wanted a new wardrobe. Mine." Regina said. Snow blushed.

"I'm sorry, Regina. My clothes were wet and—"

"You don't need to apologize to her." The witch snapped at Snow and then turned to Regina. "If you wanted your things, you shouldn't have left them sitting around for anyone to wander in and take." The witch stated.

"I left a protection spell." Regina said.

"Oh, is that what that was? It fell apart so easily I wasn't sure." The witch returned.

Rumple sensed Regina's patience wearing thin. She was going to do something impulsive. And stupid.

"If this is about me taking your crystal ball, you stole it back. So we're even, yes?" Rumple asked.

"It's not about the crystal ball. My sister was killed because of you. Your silly errand boy killed my sister." She said.

Regina frowned, focusing on the conversation again. "I thought a house fell on your sister."

"It did! And that stupid girl stole my sister's shoes after killing her." The witch said.

"Clearly I'm not as unstable as you are, but I'm not making the connection." Rumple said.

"He brought that stupid girl and the house with him." She said.

"I don't believe he did." Rumple said.

"He did! And then you cost me the man I loved!" She spat at Regina. "And you stuffed my favorite animals. And killed my best monkey. Now, you will pay."

Regina summoned her magic; she was about to form a fireball when she felt Rumple's hand on her wrist. She frowned, but dissolved the magic.

"How did the Evil Queen here cost you the man you loved?" Rumple asked.

"She stole my book. So I couldn't save him when that stupid, blubbering blonde got him attacked by the Oz guard." The witch raged. There was suddenly lightning outside.

"Really, you should get your facts straight before you go around accusing people." Regina said. "I've only recently come into possession of the book and I didn't take it from anyone."

The witch seemed ready to respond angrily, but it was then that she noticed the book glowing in the satchel against Regina.

"My book." She murmured softly. "Come to me."

Regina's satchel began to move and the pouch suddenly opened and the glowing from the book filled the room.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The end is here. Had to get this up before the spring premiere tonight since it's going to disprove most of this. Thanks for reading! WickedisComing!

* * *

Mulan knocked down another guard. David and Robin stood at the secret entrance to the palace.

"Go!" shouted Mulan as another wave of guards ran toward them.

David didn't hesitate. He ran through the tunnels with Robin on his heels. David led, fighting off the guards with his sword. Without his bow, Robin mainly just used his fists resorting to a small knife when necessary.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Robin asked.

"To the Queen's chambers. That's where the witch was when we were brought to her." David said.

"On your left!" Robin warned. David whipped around and took out another guard.

* * *

Outside the guards were fully distracted. There were few left in the castle, since so many had come to ward off the attacking Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest citizens.

A monkey began squealing as he noticed David and Robin enter the castle. He flew off immediately.

* * *

Everyone was staring at the glowing light coming from Regina's satchel. Rumple lifted his hand to throw a spell at the witch to keep her back from the book, but it was unnecessary when a monkey came flying through the open window drawing everyone's attention away from the book. Everyone but Regina. She couldn't focus on anything but the strong magic she felt pulsing from the book.

The witch turned to speak with the monkey. "What do you mean they're in my castle? How did anyone get past the guards?" The monkey was speaking again.

With shaking hands Regina tried to close the satchel. But it kept popping open again. The book wanted out. She felt a tug at her skirt. Roland. She'd almost forgotten he was here. And the spell. Whatever the witch was making in that caldron would not be good.

"I haven't forgotten you, my pretty. I think my book wants out." The witch was facing Regina again.

Regina forced the flap closed again. The witch held out her hand. "Come here, old friend."

The flap opened again and the glow from the book filled the room.

The door flew open and everyone turned. The witch slammed the door shut with a wave of her hand trapping Robin and David inside.

"Ah, we have company." The witch cackled. "And I thought you didn't have any friends." She smiled wickedly at Regina.

David ran to Snow and pulled her into an embrace. The witch made no move to stop them.

Robin frowned searching for Roland.

The witch continued smiling. "Now then. This just got a little more fun. You cost me my family. I'll take yours."

"I don't have family." She nodded toward Snow. "She killed all my family."

"Regina!" Snow started.

"She is right, dearie. First her true love, and then her mother." Rumple said. "Really, witch, wouldn't you like to stop with all the distractions and get this battle started?"

"They aren't distractions to me. I'm not the one that cares about them." She advanced toward Regina and the book and suddenly reached out and lifted Regina's face with one long nail on her chin so she could meet her eyes. "But you do."

Rumple waved his hand and threw the witch away from Regina. She recovered quickly and threw a spell back at him which he intercepted and tossed another at her. Regina knew he was giving her time to get the others out. And she would. She started to move toward them, and realized that Roland was still firmly attached to her leg. She leaned over and scooped him into her arms. The little boy buried his face against her and clung tight. "Don't let the green witch get me." He pleaded. Robin was mesmerized by the sight of her holding his son so tenderly and lovingly. She seemed so kind and gentle.

"No one is going to get you. I'm going to make sure you're safe. I promise." She kissed the top of his head as she moved toward the others. Reaching them, she placed Roland in Robin's arms and flung the doors open again with her magic. She turned to Snow and David. "Get out."

Roland immediately cuddled into his father. Robin felt relief wash over him as he held his son tightly. He looked up at Regina, who despite the forceful tone, seemed ready to break.

"What? We're not leaving you, Regina." Snow said. "She wants to kill you."

"You have to get out." Regina insisted. "I'll be fine. But you have to go."

"Snow, she's right. We can't help, and you could get hurt if we stay. Regina and Rumple can handle this." David begged.

Rumple glanced their way. "Any day, dearie." He called as he dodged a monkey.

The witch managed to slam the doors shut again. Regina whipped around and glared at her, throwing a blast of magic at her before turning back to reopen the doors. Roland whimpered in his father's arms.

"You have to go. Roland is terrified. Go now." She said again, pushing them toward the door.

"No. I won't go." Snow said. "The witch is right. We are family."

"Which is why you have to leave." Regina nearly begged.

"She's right, Snow. The witch will use us against Regina. She needs to focus on the book, not on keeping us safe." David said. He grabbed Snow's arm and tugged her toward the door. Regina sighed in relief that Snow seemed to be allowing herself to go.

"You too. Hurry up." She said to Robin. Robin looked from her to the witch to his son in his arms.

Regina turned back to the battle just in time to wave off the two monkeys coming at them. She felt the book moving in the bag. No. She reached down to try to hold it still. The witch was manipulating things in the room to attack Rumple, but she was clearly out of spells. Regina saw the witch hold her hand out, calling the book. The book pushed against Regina's hand.

"I love you so much, little one. Go with Snow and David and Daddy will be right behind you." Robin whispered as he held his son out to David. Snow frowned as David took Roland and Robin took a step closer to Regina.

Regina turned away from the battle to make sure they were all gone. "Why are you still here? I know sometimes complicated instructions are hard for you to follow Charming, but 'get out' is pretty clear."

The book rose up out of the satchel and into the air. It hovered a few steps away from Regina as if it hadn't truly decided which witch it was going to answer to.

Robin looked at the others. "She's right. Get out."

"You too." Regina snapped.

He moved toward her. "I'm not leaving you."

Rumple rolled his eyes and waved his hand with a flourish. Snow, David, and Roland were gone.

"Stay if you must, but try to keep out of trouble." He said. "And you, dearie? Are you going to do something about that book?" he said to Regina.

Regina took a deep breath and reached her arm up for the book. It came to her surprisingly easily and flipped open. The witch screamed at her monkeys and they started to fly at Regina. Regina ignored them focusing only on the book and the spell it had opened to. She shut her eyes. She could do this. She began reading. Her body began shaking as she read the words. The farther she got into the spell the more her voice began to shake. She felt her vision starting to blur, she summoned her energy to focus on the words. As the last word left her lips, the book vanished.

Robin seeing the fall before it happened, moved forward. As she started to fall, he grabbed her under her shoulders and caught her.

The witch turned away from her battle with Rumple as several of her monkeys launched an attack on him. The witch stalked toward Regina. "Where is it? Where did it go?!"

Robin was fully supporting Regina's weight. She was virtually limp in his arms, but still she was refusing to surrender.

"It's gone. I don't know where." Regina muttered weakly. "But it's not in this land anymore. So you won't get it."

She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on to consciousness. Now that the book was gone, Rumple should be able to take the witch on his own, right?

The witch leaned in aggressively. "Oh, that's not a problem, my pretty." She strode over to the caldron and removing the potion from her pocket poured it in as Rumple and Regina realized a second too late what she was doing. And what the spell was.

"Ready for a taste of your own medicine?" She turned to Rumple. "I'm told you created this lovely little curse, Dark One. I made a few adjustments. I hope you don't mind."

Robin felt Regina slump a little more in his arms. No. This couldn't be happening. He readjusted her in his arms. She couldn't be dying now.

The caldron began bubbling and smoking.

The witch smiled as she walked over and invaded Regina's space. Robin wanted to do something, but it was all he could manage to keep Regina upright. He looked at the caldron as the smoke that was rising seemed to be getting thicker.

"The curse is coming. And everything you love will be ripped away." She grinned maliciously at Regina.

Regina looked at the rising smoke as it began to billow into the room. This was it. She couldn't stop it again. She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath summoning her remaining energy. She managed to turn herself in Robin's arms so she was facing him instead of the witch. He wouldn't remember and she wouldn't have another chance.

"I love you." She whispered softly and then stood up on her toes to lean in and kiss him. His eyes flashed surprise for a second, but he didn't pull away, he only wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back.

Rumple raised his eyebrow as he watched the Queen kiss the bandit. She said she loved him. He'd definitely heard that. Could it be the Queen had a new true love?

The smoke rose higher engulfing Rumple, and then the witch, and then finally the kissing couple.

* * *

Regina felt dizzy and her knees were buckling. She was going to fall. She felt a hand grab her arm to steady her.

She looked down at Gold's hand gripping her business jacket tightly as he tried to steady her.

She stared at him. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is killing my father. What do you remember?" He moved his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist instead which helped her balance significantly.

"I remember…" She frowned in thought and then pain crossed her face. "I remember leaving Henry and reversing the curse." She glanced around. "Why are we in the clock tower? And what's this?" She bent down to pick up a pointed witch's hat.

He shook his head. "I think we should find the others."

As he led her out, his eyes rested on a bucket of water in the corner.

* * *

Henry woke up abruptly. He'd had another dream about that woman. This was getting a little creepy. He turned on his light and his hand bumped something on his nightstand. He frowned and moved closer. It was another book. It was old and battered. He ran his hand over it. Where had this come from? He picked it up and put it in his lap. He read the front cover. The Grimmerie. Maybe his mom had found another book inspired by the "Wicked" series. He tried to flip it open to start reading, but the book wouldn't budge. Well, that was stupid. Leave it to his mom to give him a stupid decorative book. He opened his nightstand drawer and shoved it inside. Decided to try to sleep again he flipped off the light. And rolled over, not noticing the slight glow coming from this nightstand.

Welcome to Storybrooke.


End file.
